Hogwarts Has Cruel Intentions Too
by lovelyoOeyesOo
Summary: Draco Malfoy is challenged by someone unexpected. His prize? His greatest conquest yet, but at what cost? Hermione will do anything to get Ron, but will it work to her favor? Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and the twins will sit back and watch it all unfold.
1. Cured? Screwed!

**A/N: **Basically this is Cruel Intentions Harry Potter/Hogwarts style. It has some twists, but basically its the movie. This takes place Draco's seventh year. Minus a dead Dumbledor and an alive Voldemort. This will probably be my only fic, so enjoy. Read, Review whatevs.

**New Note: **For those of you who've already been reading, this is just a little edit, I'll be doing this all week, including the changing of some titles. Hopefully by the end of the week, I'll have posted a few new chapters and quite possibly the end! Terribly sorry to have made you wait almost a whole year for this. Though! It has been over a year since I started this! So to those of you who have been with me from the beginning, Thanks! I promise you'll get your fix. =)

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

Draco Malfoy was not a fool by any means. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy, which in term meant that he was nothing short of the best. Well, save for the Mudblood who was always at the top of his class. Not that it mattered.

Despite this, Draco continued to claim otherwise.

"I am a fool," Draco said.

"You're not a fool," said his head-healer Alyssa Bell.

Alyssa Bell was one of those women who acted perfect, and used clever facades to illusion people into believing that she was something that she, quite frankly, was not. Draco was no stranger to this factoid, and he was using it to his advantage ever since he was told he needed a head healer in order to return to Hogwarts.

After his father broke into the ministry and was taken to Azkaban, like most other Slytherin parents, Draco was forced to see a head-healer, along with a large chunk of his housemates. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, was one of the few who did not have to see a head-healer and found the whole situation hilarious. He often could be found tormenting Draco constantly for it.

Unlike Lucius, Blaise's parents remained neutral in the whole Voldemort against Harry Potter battle, they had a high social standing as well as a great deal of money which enabled them to stay safely neutral.

In fact, it was Draco's supposed best friend who suggested Head-Healer Bell. He told Draco she was the mother of the Gryffindor Quidditch player Katie. Draco remembered Blaise's exact words, "You need a challenge, Head-Healer Bell will play you at your own game, but you're creative, you'll think of something." Soon after, Draco began to wonder why he ever listened to a word that came out of Blaise's mouth.

At the time, Draco thought Blaise was being obnoxious, and merely shook his head. However, a few sessions in, Draco soon caught on and stepped up his game. He was quite aware of the fact that she was using him for his Malfoy money, name and social standing. Everyone wanted the Malfoy fortune, to ruin the Malfoy name, and be in the Malfoy graces all at the same time. And Healer Bell was attempting to do just that. Draco Malfoy was many things, but a fool he was not.

"Yes, I am," he continued adamantly. "I can't feel sorry for myself, because I'm a poor little rich boy."

"It's not your fault, adolescence is a difficult time, and without great parenting, things can go awry," she said with a slight roll of her eyes while Draco was facing the other way. "You have to rise above their mistakes, here," she said as she reached for a book, "_GREAT PARENTlNG, _an autographed copy, just for you!" Her Quick Quill Notes wrote down on her parchment pad specifically for Draco –bill for book money. She continued on, "Stop being so hard on yourself, what's in the past is over, and you can't change who your parents are."

Smirking to himself on how well he was playing her, and how oblivious she really was, he said, "You're right, it's hard to believe that there was once a time when I worshiped my deranged father and did whatever he did. I looked up to him you know and once my third year came around I began to disagree with father, granted my rebellion was covered. As I grew older all l could only think about sex and the girls I bed. Of course father approved of my cunningness on bedding so many girls. What father didn't know was that I didn't just shag the purebloods, that would be too easy, and I knew father wouldn't mind. It was the mudbloods and the half-bloods that father didn't know about. Each girl was a conquest, a perfect notch on my bedpost, a higher ranking in my reputation, and of course a silent representation of what my father despises. And I know that's no way to go through life, I mean, take yourself, for example, You're an attractive woman and you have killer legs. By the way I would love to photograph them. Only the old me would say that, I'm cured now."

Showing mock happiness and pride she said, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"Didn't l tell you?" She said, feigning surprise, "I'm going on a book tour, worldwide!"

Draco, recognizing what she was doing, matched her veneer with one of his own. Putting on a pout he whined, "Why? I need you!"

"Because other people need my help too," she replied.

Before Draco could respond with another perfectly rehearsed line, he was interrupted by the Welcome Witch's head in the floo.

"Healer Bell, your daughter is waiting on the floo; she's on the purple powdered line."

"Thank you Marci, tell her I'll be with her in a moment."

During the interlude, Draco started to look around the room, stopping in front of a picture of Katie in her Quidditch uniform. Smirking to himself he waited until the two women stopped talking. "Is this her?"

"Yes, that's my Katie; she's a prefect you know. She's the only seventh year Gryffindor that's still in Quidditch, so she'll be captain this year."

"She seems nice, you know, she's exactly the type of girl I should be with."

"She's a little out of your league, no offence."

Smirking to himself, Draco nodded, "All the good ones are, Thank you for everything Healer Bell, I'll miss you," he put on his best, "I'm sad" face.

Healer Bell retaliated with a false smile, "I'll miss you too Draco dear."

Draco walked out of the healers office looked at his pocket watch and headed outside counting down the minutes until he would get a well deserved show.

_**Meanwhile in Healer Bell's office:**_

The moment Draco closes the door Healer Bell muttered, "Schmuck. Absolute wanker, no good…"

Marci's head pops back into the floo, interrupting Healer Bells rant. "Your daughter is still holding."

"Thank you Marci." She grabs a handful of purple powder and tosses it into the fire. "Hi sweetie," noticing her daughter's face she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Katie wailed, "He told me he loved me! And I believed him! I'm so stupid!"

Her mother took a deep breath and said, "It's going to be alright, calm down, take a deep breath and step out of the circle…"

"Mom, would you cut your psychobabble bullshit?!" Katie shrieked. "There are pictures of me in the _Teen Howler_!"

The _Teen Howler_ was a weekly newspaper conveniently owned and edited by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Anyone could enter in an article, even non-purebloods. The boys wanted to make money, not that they needed it, and if they denied mudbloods and half-bloods as Blaise put it, then half their customers would be gone.

No topic was taboo for the _Teen Howler_ and it could even charmed [for seven sickles extra per month] so that parents couldn't see certain articles, should the reader request the feature. No Article was left out, unless of course it was poorly written. Even mudblood Granger had an article of her own, in addition to her regular individual editing duties.

At the beginning when Draco and Blaise decided that they were going to start this newspaper just for teens, they knew they couldn't do it alone. Draco insisted on a Ravenclaw who by nature are smart, but Blaise was adamant, he wanted the best, even if it was a mudblood Gryffindor. "Besides," he said, "if Granger's on board, we'll get more readers, and more people well buy our paper. And we can still sell them at school, it would be promoting 'inter-house unity' if we big bad Slytherins are working with a good girl Gryffindor." Draco couldn't disagree with that, and told Blaise if he could get her to agree to work with the big bad Slytherins, then he would be all for it.

Convincing Granger was a tough job, but Blaise managed the task, pointing out not only would it enhance inter-house unity, but it would keep the wizarding teens of Hogwarts updated. He also told her that she would of course get paid substantially for the work on the paper and any article she puts in, plus extra if it gets good reviews. It was an offer Hermione couldn't refuse, and so it began.

Though Hermione Granger did a substantial amount of work, it was ultimately Draco and Blaise who decided what would go into each article. She worked right up with them to make sure the paper was organized and out on time. Draco would never admit it, but the Mudblood was good at doing whatever it is that she does.

Healer Bell slightly confused asked, "What kind of pictures?" as she rustled around her papers trying to find her subscription of _Teen Howler_ that Draco had given her at the start of their session.

"NUDIE PICTURES, What kind do you think?!" wailed Katie.

Her mother muttered to herself, "Slut, slut...." Then said, "How could you be so stupid?!" as she saw the article.

"Its ju- ju- just, that he was so cha- cha- charming. And, and all he di- di- did was say how I ha- ha- had ki- ki- killer legs and, and how he, he wan- wanted to pho- pho- photograph them." She stuttered, and then continued, "And things just got completely out of hand."

Her mother no longer in front of the floo ran to her window while muttering in-coherencies about her daughter. She threw open her window and looked down seeing Draco Malfoy smirking up at her as if he was waiting for her. She yelled out the window, "You're going to bloody pay for this, you little wanker! Do you hear me?"

Draco smirked as Blaise and Hermione walked over. Draco turned to his best friend and said two words, "challenge complete."

Blaise just smiled broadly, while Hermione looked up at the shrieking healer, frowned and shook her head. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand Draco for the article, a pretty brunette with hazel eyes walked up and said "What's her problem?"

Draco turned to her and got that light in his eye that Blaise and Hermione knew all to well. He replied with a smirk, "Looks as though somebody's in need of a bit of therapy."

Healer Bell getting more infuriated as Draco ignores her, yelled "You won't get away with this. You get up here! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Ignoring protests from Hermione, Draco asked, "So what's your name?"

Giggling and blushing slightly, she replied "Clarissa."

Draco could only think to himself, 'Merlin, this is going to be too easy.' Aloud he said, "Merlin you are beautiful."

Slightly surprised, she said with a smile, "Why thank you!"

At this point Blaise covered his hand over Hermione's mouth and held tightly on her arm.

Draco noticed this and took his opening, "Well Clarissa," he said to her, "I have decided that I'm going to take you to lunch."

With that he walked away from a smiling Blaise and a protesting, red faced Hermione. Once Draco and the girl were out of ear-shot, Blaise let go of Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to start but Blaise beat her to it. "Oh come on Granger, you know Malfoy, if it wasn't that girl, it would have been another. At least this one we don't know personally and chances are he won't even put her in the paper."

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest before using her best Molly Weasley voice. "That's not the point Zabini! He shouldn't take advantage of unsuspecting girls and then throw them away like rubbish once he's finished fulfilling his horrific needs, and YOU haven't the right to touch me, and if you value any of your bits, I suggest you refrain from doing so again, otherwise next time, I'll show you just how clever I am with my wand!"

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Come on, let's get some lunch before we get back to the paper, I'm starved, and who knows how long before the Slytherin Sex God returns."

Hermione narrowed her eyes before hesitantly agreeing. It would be awhile before the Slytherin Prat returned, and she was rather hungry. At least Zabini was pleasant enough and was slightly humorous. They turned and walked in the same direction Malfoy left, knowing that the lunch they were about to have was going to be very different from the lunch he was shortly about to have.


	2. How to Save Blaise's Life

**A/N:** The Draco Ginny ship will be coming I swear, but you'll have to be patient because this is important to the plot. Well as of the moment it is. It's subject to change. Read, Review, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

As Draco began to detangle himself from the now sleeping brunette and get ready for a long night at the paper, Hermione Granger was having issues of her own.

The _Teen Howler_ Head Quarters, HQ as Blaise frequently called it was filled with howlers. HQ was a substantially sized flat in Diagon Ally. There were three private offices right next to each other so that Blaise, Draco and Hermione could all have their space to do their work but, could easily have access to one another if it was necessary, though Draco was rarely, if ever, in his office.

Each office was decorated according to who was in it, but all three of the rooms had a beautifully carved oak, mahogany or ash desk and a fireplace of marble each a different color stone depending on the room.

Aside from the private offices there was the main foyer with a large marble fireplace for walk-in guests and a smaller fireplace to the side of the reception desk for quick notices from Pansy.

Pansy didn't have an office, not that she minded. She only had a desk, a desk that could only be unlocked by a special password that only she was privy to. Pansy worked Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays helping out with people who came into HQ looking to publish an article. The good thing about Pansy was that when she worked, she actually worked, she didn't sugarcoat or bullshit. She gave her opinions honestly and directed away unwanted people. The downfall was that Blaise never knew when she was actually going to show up and at what time. Pansy was only helping; she didn't need this job like Granger did, so firing her wasn't much of a threat. She would only walk away laughing, waiting for Blaise to call her back.

There was also the printing room, the processing room, the discussion room, the filing room and the storage room. Other than that, Blaise figured that they were in Diagon Ally for Merlin sakes; anything they could possibly want was at their exposure and within walking distance.

Luckily, Blaise anticipated numerous howlers from various parents, women and students alike and magically added another room. Katie was a very popular girl after all, but it wasn't the first time Draco published an article like that…okay maybe it was, but Blaise knew it was only a matter of time before he published it.

Unluckily for Hermione, she was forced to deal with them. Not only did she have to listen to screeching owls, but she had to listen to every single one because Blaise, being the clever boy he is, found a spell to stop the howler from exploding before it's read. In addition to listening to every message and taking notes, she also had to write an apology note, on top of all her other duties as editor, journalist, and finishing homework before the start of term in addition to her new duties as Head Girl.

Hermione got her Hogwarts letter in the mail mere seconds before Blaise made her get to work, as usual. Every time she attempted to enjoy a personal moment Blaise would insist that Hermione get to work. It was not to say that Blaise was a bad boss so to speak, quite the opposite in fact, it was just Hermione was overwhelmed and with the start of term, she was going to need some help. Even she recognized that she couldn't do it all by herself.

Hermione was sure she was Head Girl and there was no reason to believe otherwise. She was top of her class and had more experience in leadership than half the people in her year.

Hermione finished the last apology note with a heavy sigh. "Finally, now I can read my letter." Picking up the envelope, noting its weight, she knew she was correct in assuming she was Head Girl. Sure enough as she opened her letter her Head Girl Badge fell onto her desk. As she finished reading her supply list, her head girl duties and counted all of her O's Blaise and Draco walked in.

"I see you've finished shagging another poor innocent girl Malfoy," she spat.

"I find it interesting that you pay attention to who I'm shagging Granger," he drawled.

Before Hermione could retort, Blaise jumped in with "I see you got your letter too, that means we're going to have to chat with Dumbledore. There's no way we will be able to run the paper with you two as Heads, in two different houses and on opposite ends of the castle. And I'll be damned if I let my bloody paper go to waste."

"How did you know I was Head Girl?"

Blaise shot her a look that could only be interpreted as "you have got to be kidding me right?"

Hermione shot up saying "Never mind, I have an idea for a letter to Dumbledore, I'll write it up and then show it to you."

Hermione rushed out of the howler room and ran too her office. As her door slammed, it gave Draco and Blaise time to process what happened.

"Your paper," said Draco with a raised eyebrow, "That's a new one; I was under the impression that it was a joint ownership."

"Ohh please, you are rarely here to run this, it's more Granger's paper than yours, not that I don't love you Drake, because I do, you're like a brother to me, but you don't need this paper like I do. It gives me something to be proud of, something to say that I did all on my own, without 'Daddy's help'."

"Whatever you say Blaise, whatever you say. But for the record, you're wrong. I do need this paper." And with that Draco walked out of the room leaving a slightly confused and more than slightly shocked Blaise.

_**Meanwhile in her office:**_

Hermione worked diligently and tirelessly to get her proposal together for the boys and Dumbledore.

Hermione's idea was brilliant, if she did say so herself, but it would take quite a bit of work. The _Teen Howler_ would not only be a teen newspaper, but a school one as well. It would have all their regular articles, plus a school section for students and teachers for homework reminders, practice reminders and such. The teachers would obviously get a special addition as some articles were clearly not appropriate [Draco Malfoy –cough, cough-] but in general it could work. That's the part she had to get Blaise to bend on. She knew this paper was like a child to him, but making it school related was the only way to get it approved.

The main problem was getting their Diagon Ally office in Hogwarts, and it wasn't as if it couldn't be done, because it most certainly could be done, especially if Dumbledore was going to be at their exposure. The problem was that the Hogwarts office needed to be much bigger than the Diagon Office. Besides which, they really were going to need help. If the _Teen Howler_ was going to survive the Hogwarts transition, it could no longer be exclusively between the four, and that was going to be another issue Blaise must overcome.

With Hermione's revisions, the _Teen Howler _was going to have to consist of all four Hogwarts houses. Allowing in Slytherins and Ravenclaws to help with the paper was not one of Hermione's concerns; The other two houses would take some convincing before being accepted. Having Gryffindors was testing Blaise's limits, but could be allowed as Hermione was a Gryff, but Hufflepuffs, that was out of the question. Blaise might grudgingly agree, so long as it kept the paper together, but Malfoy would never agree. Allowing Hermione to work was one thing, (one that took much convincing in itself) but multiple mudbloods? They didn't stand a chance.

Not only was she to encounter difficulties convincing the other two owners to allow members of all four houses to be a part of the paper in order for the paper to be approved by Dumbledore at all, but once she managed that, there needed to be an area on the main floor near the Great Hall where all houses would have access to the office. No such room existed as of yet.

If HQ was on the main floor, then there needed to be a place where the staff could stay/sleep because there was no way with all the late nights that 10+ kids would be allowed unlimited access to the school at all hours. Filch would have a fit and that couldn't possibly mean anything good.

The final problem was they would need access to floo. This was vital in order for all their outside and anonymous senders and receivers to be able to have access to the paper; there was no possible way that Hogwarts could be privy to thousands of owls a day, during all hours in addition to the regular owls that came to and from the castle. Inter-paper messages to staff could be handled easily with a simple flying parchment airplane, similar to those at the ministry. But everyone that was associated with the paper outside of Hogwarts would encounter issues.

She wrote the proposal to Dumbledore with all possible concerns and solutions and then began a list of names and jobs.

Hermione knew she was going to have to be very careful in regards to the selection of those needed to assist with the paper for several reasons. The main reason being Draco's and Blaise's standards, others being competency, compatibility, and whether or not, despite their skill, the individual will actually do the task required instead of fooling around. The list was surprisingly more vast than she had anticipated. Another factor she had to consider was that Dumbledore and the Heads of House would only approve of certain students joining the paper. These students had to not only accommodate the newspaper, but be able to keep on top of their homework and classes as well. Hermione, Blaise and Draco had no problem in this area as they were Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefect; however it did narrow down her list of possible prospects quite a bit.

She looked down at her list and crossed of some more names including the names of her two best friends, of which she had tried to avoid crossing off. She adored them to pieces, but those two in the same room would never get any work done, let alone while Malfoy was there. In addition neither Blaise and Malfoy nor Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses approve. She was disappointed because she knew there would be little time to spend time with them with all of the hours she'll be putting into the paper, and her studies especially with her NEWTS examinations this year.

Next she wrote down a list of jobs and their descriptions of every possible job they would need.

**Fan Feedback** – someone to read all the letters from the readers and respond accordingly.

**Quidditch Reporter** - to gather information needed to update readers on Hogwarts Quidditch.

**Teacher Student Coordinator** – to check with the teachers, all of the teachers, and make sure all teacher announcements are entered in the paper.

**Editor for Teacher Newspaper **- to make sure that all articles in the paper are edited and 'appropriate' for teacher viewings.

Hermione paused after writing that. 'We can't very well call it the Teacher paper. I'll have to talk to Blaise…err…Zabini and see if we can call it something like the _Student Teacher Howler _it'll sound more professional. And then well just publish two papers instead of just one. I'm sure he'll agree with it,' she thought.

Then Hermione frowned. That would mean there would have to be more staff. She crossed off some things from the first list, made a new list and continued her work. When she was done, she had three lists: _The Teen Howler,_ _The Student Teacher Howler, _and_ Newspaper Heads and Coordinators_.

_**The Teen Howler**_

**Fan Feedback** – to read all the letters from the readers and respond accordingly.

**Article sorter** – to sort all the different articles into manageable piles so the editors can sift through and decide which articles should be entered in the next edition of the paper.

**Layout editor** - to put all articles in the proper format.

_**The Student Teacher Howler **_

**Quidditch Reporter** - to gather information needed to update readers on Hogwarts Quidditch.

**Teacher Student Coordinator** – to check with the teachers, all of the teachers, and make sure all teacher announcements are entered in the paper.

**Proof Reader**- to make sure everything in the paper was edited and 'appropriate' for teacher viewings before its publishing.

**Article sorter** – to sort all the different articles into manageable piles so the editors can sift through and decide which articles should be entered in the next edition of the paper.

**Layout editor** - someone to put all the articles in proper format.

_**Newspaper Heads and Coordinators**_

**Blaise Zabini – Owner, Chief Editor, and Advisor – **Has the ultimate role in all aspects of the paper, makes rules and has final word on all decisions.

**Draco Malfoy - Owner, Chief Editor, and Advisor – **Has the ultimate role in all aspects of the paper, makes rules and has final word on all decisions.

**Hermione Jane Granger – Assistant Chief Editor, Assistant Advisor – **Edits all articles , proofs layouts, gives final presentation them to Chief Editor. Everything is to go to Miss Granger before Mr.'s Malfoy and Zabini; in the event that neither advisor is available Miss Granger is Advisor.

**Pansy Parkinson - Reception Coordinator** –directs things into the proper sections of the paper, organizes who comes into HQ and does all scheduling and appointment making, is ultimately in charge should the above be unavaliable.

Hermione was very pleased with her work. It was nearly 6:30 when she finished. She quickly sent a floo to the Weasley home where she stayed most of the summer saying she would be late.

She ran into the discussion room with her hard work and went to prepare her work for the boys when she stopped in her tracks. Zabini, Malfoy _and_ Parkinson were all waiting for her.

Not even looking at her Malfoy drawled, "Nice of you to join us Granger."

"What are you all still doing here, I thought you all would have left hours ago, especially you Parkinson," said Hermione.

"Well I couldn't leave and miss all the fun, now could I? You ran into your office and locked yourself in for hours attempting to 'save the paper' as Blaise put it. Besides I know there are compromises to be made and I want to see Blaise squirm," she said with an evil glint and a complimentary smirk.

"Funny Parkinson, alright Granger let's see what you've got," said Blaise slightly eager.

Hermione showed them her proposals and her lists. To say that they were impressed was an understatement. Blaise was blown away, as was Malfoy, not that he would admit it.

"Good work Granger, you even gave me a proper title," said Pansy.

"Thanks Parkinson, Zabini? Malfoy? What do you think?" asked Hermione.

Blaise started in shock at all her work, besides the fact that she did this in mere hours, it was bloody fantastic, it couldn't be more detailed, and he wasn't even terribly upset about the other houses, the compromises could have been far worse. The _Student Teacher Howler_ couldn't be a better idea, and she even had a vague sketch of the size of the area they would need! Blaise looked up at Hermione who was biting her lip and looking nervous at him. He grinned ran over and threw himself at her and gave her the biggest hug. "Granger! You're bloody brilliant!! I think you just saved the paper!"

"Yes, and I love the part where she deemed herself second in command. I was unaware that you had enough credit to claim that position Granger," drawled Draco.

Letting go of Hermione but still grinning Blaise said, "shut it Drake, it was a genius plan and you know it, and she's the only other person who can run the newspaper. Pansy is lovely and all, but really all she can do is organize things and yell at people, no offense love."

Pansy only raised an eyebrow at the comment while Hermione said "well before we send this to Dumbledore, I think we should talk to a few people and make a list of people who can help with the paper. I think we should have everything ready before we send it; we don't want to give Dumbledore a reason to say no or put off saying yes. I think two people per position are sufficient enough, in addition to our own jobs."

"Alright Granger," said Malfoy, "Who exactly do you propose, because the Dream Team will NOT be on my paper."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but made no retort in regards to his comment. Instead she answered his question. "There are eight positions, two people for four of those positions, and there are four houses. That's twelve positions so three people in addition to our group from each house. Hypothetically, however the only other person in your house besides you three that has any brain cell and would be approved by a teacher is Nott. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw would be really helpful, her dad runs the Quibbler. Padma Patil and her sister Parvati work great together, Lavender Brown the toad that she is would do well with fan mail, her and Parvati would do well there. Padma should proof. Ginny's quite smart, she'll be in advanced with us, so she can do teachers, Colin would take amazing pictures for _The Student Teacher Howler_ and I know that would be four Gryffindors, but technically he doesn't have an official title, I should write that down…"

As Hermione writes 'Photographer' under _The_ _Student Teacher Howler_ list, the other three stare in shock, with their jaws dropped still trying to process what she said. Still unaware of the others, Hermione continues "As for Hufflepuff the only ones who would even successfully accomplish work are Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. So that's nine people minus Colin because he wasn't part of the original twelve, so that's still four more people, I suppose Zacharias Smith _could_ do Quidditch if we have to let him, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff makes for two more so Michael Corner from Ravenclaw and I guess Millicent will have to do." Hermione now finished with her thoughts turned and looked at her peers who were still in shock. "What?"

"Where did you get twelve from!?"

"Loony Lovegood!?"

"Brown, the nosy gossip harpy!?"

"Weaselette!?"

"The she-weasel is in advanced classes!?"

"I HAVE TO SHARE CLASSES WITH WEASEL _**AND**_ WEASELETTE?!"

"How did you talk so fast?"

"Did you even breathe when you were speaking?"

"I HAVE TO SHARE CLASSES WITH WEASEL _**AND**_ WEASELETTE?!?!"

"How were you thinking that fast?"

"How did you not die of oxygen deprivation?"

"_**I HAVE TO SHARE CLASSES WITH WEASEL **__**AND**__** WEASELETTE?!?!"**_

The other three finally turned to Malfoy who had a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"Honestly Malfoy, you're Head Boy, and did you three even listen to a word I said?"

"Yes! I have to share my classes with Weasel AND Weaselette!!"

"Malfoy is that all you heard?"

"I'm sorry Granger, while you were rambling on at speeds of 50 words per second I only caught the words that directly affected me."

Hermione sent him a glare that would have impressed both Snape and Molly Weasley.

"Alright, alright you two, we have a list to make, Granger let's get started on that list, because clearly you are the only one who can understand your thought process."

Hermione grabbed her lists and within five minutes she had a list that neither Blaise nor Draco could argue with.

_**The Teen Howler**_

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil:

**Fan Feedback** – to read all the letters from the readers and respond accordingly.

Hannah Abbott:

**Article sorter** –to sort all the different articles into manageable piles so the editors can sift through and decide on which articles will be in the next edition of the paper.

Luna Lovegood:

**Layout editor** - to put all the articles in proper format.

_**The Student Teacher Howler **_

Zacharias Smith**:**

**Quidditch Reporter** - to gather information needed to update readers on Hogwarts Quidditch.

Ginny Weasley:

**Teacher Student Coordinator** – to check with the teachers, all of the teachers, and make sure all teacher announcements are entered in the paper..

Padma Patil and Michael Corner:

**Proof Reader**- to make sure everything in the paper was edited and 'appropriate' for teacher viewings before its publishing.

Ernie Macmillan Susan Bones:

**Article sorter** – to sort all the different articles into manageable piles so the editors can sift through and decide which articles will be published in the next edition of the paper.

Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott:

**Layout editor** - someone to put all the articles in proper format.

Colin Creevy:

**Photographer:** - takes pictures of every Hogwarts event and anything specified by the editors/advisors.

"Well?" She asked.

The three Slytherins looked at each other. Draco and Pansy smirked, while Blaise grinned. "Granger, You. Are. Brilliant."

"I'll send these letters to our new staff then, I'm sure they'll except, and I'll mail all of this to Dumbledore and we'll get started on phase two of operation 'Move HQ'" with that, she walked out of the room.

"Blaise, listen carefully, because I will never say any of these words in the same sentence again. You were right, when you said we needed Granger. I'm not going to lie, I thought you were absolutely nutters when you hired her, but bloody hell, it's a good thing you did, otherwise we would be fucked."


	3. When Gryffindors Go Slytherin

**A/N**: Basically after I wrote the last chapter I had no thoughts as to where I wanted to start this. I have my general plot, but my details eluded me, which is odd because I usually get specific scenes in great detail. And I the last chapter, totally spur of the moment. I had no idea I was going focus on the newspaper.

**New Note: **This chapter was originally called 'How Completely Slytherin of Them' but with editing, I felt that the new title was better suited.

It's short, but it needed to end there. And the next chapter will be posted later tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks to my one reviewer, other than that, read, review, enjoy, whatevs.

**Disclaimer**: To disclaim; to renounce or deny credit to what is not rightfully yours.

Hermione mailed all the letters except for Ginny's. Hermione thought it was best to talk to Ginny in person about offering her a position on the paper. Hermione knew Ginny was not fond of working with Malfoy, despite Ginny's desire to rise up in the world. Hermione also knew that if she pointed out all the positives in person, then Ginny would ignore the Malfoy factor.

Ginny had no problem with Blaise; he was pleasant, charming and funny. Ohh she knew he got around, but there was a difference between Blaise and Malfoy, not only was Blaise pleasant about calling off the relationship, but he made sure there were no strings attached. He didn't manipulate girls into believing that he would be in the relationship for the long run, he didn't write their names down as a conquest. She knew that Blaise just happened to enjoy sex. He wasn't in it to be with as many girls as possible, and he wasn't above sleeping with the same girl more than once, un-like Malfoy.

Ginny was not a dumb girl by any means, and she was actually counting down the days until either Blaise or Hermione asked her to help out with the newspaper. She knew if they wanted to continue the paper at Hogwarts, they would need some serious help. And if Hermione's tardiness to the infamous Weasley dinner was any sign at all, Ginny knew it would be tonight.

* * *

When Hermione came out of the floo and gazed around the room in search of Ginny, something caught her eye; Lavender Brown sitting in Ron's lap. To say she was unhappy about this fact was an understatement. She narrowed her eyes and then turned to Harry. He caught her gaze, and gave her a look that said 'I don't know, but I'm about as happy about it as you are.'

Harry and Hermione had an unspoken knowledge of their feelings. Harry knew Hermione fancied Ron and that Ron reciprocated those feelings despite whatever he was doing with Lavender, while Hermione knew that Harry's feelings for Ginny were more over obligation than actual desire and love to be with her. They never talked about it, but they knew the other knew and left it at silent looks of approval or disapproval, depending on the action.

Hermione nodded and continued her search for Ginny. She caught the redhead leaning back in her chair ankles crossed, almost as if she was expecting Hermione. When Ginny pointed her head in the direction of upstairs, Hermione was surprised to realize that Ginny had indeed been expecting Hermione.

Both girls made their way up to the room they shared. Once Hermione closed the door and turned to Ginny, the younger girl placed herself on her desk chair in the same relaxed position that Hermione had seen her in downstairs mere moments before.

"Alright Hermione, you have three minutes to convince me why I should help you run the paper," said Ginny now looking at her nails as if it were of no consequence that she had just put Hermione in a heart shock.

Knowing that she would just be wasting part of her limited time to ask how Ginny knew what Hermione wanted, Hermione told Ginny about her plan.

Ginny listened but remained unreadable. There were definite advantages should she choose to work at the paper and she knew that Hermione was purposefully leaving out the drawbacks, particularly the one where Malfoy would be her boss, but they both knew that Ginny was capable of figuring out the drawbacks on her own.

Working with Malfoy was going to be a challenge; however, Ginny knew that in working with Malfoy she could retaliate with a few challenges of her own. Ginny liked a challenge, with this in mind she said "alright Hermione, you've got a deal."

"Really? You're agreeing this easily?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled, "Yes, but before I work, I want an article published first, and I want it guaranteed that it will be in the next edition."

Hermione put her hand out for Ginny to shake and said, "Done."

Ginny grinned as she shook Hermione's hand simultaneously giving Hermione the article with her other hand and walked out, knowing why she needed the guarantee.

Hermione read the article and smiled at the younger girls cleverness, Malfoy would never agree to let an article like this get published, but Blaise would, if it meant Ginny would be on the paper. Hermione smiled again and wrote a letter to Blaise and explained everything as she came up with a plan of her own.

Ten minutes later as Blaise opened the letters from his Gryffindor partner and another from his favorite lioness. As he read their letters, he couldn't help but think how much trouble he knew they were going to cause. Blaise visibly grinned at the thought. He decided he was just going to sit back and let this one play out. His friend needed to learn a few lessons anyways. It was just the icing on the cake that it would be at the hands of a Gryffindor or two.

Now that he was completely amused, he wondered if they knew what the other was up to. Then he decided no, they did not; they were doing this completely to benefit themselves and harm another. He grinned even more broadly at the thought and couldn't help but say with distinct pride and admiration, "How completely Slytherin of them."


	4. Challenges Make for an Interesting Year

**A/N:** The article here is from the fanfic Deflowering Ginny Weasley. Awesome story, go read. Since the war is over and Fudge left and I wasn't a fan of Scrimgeour, I've made Arthur Weasley the new Minister of Magic. Other than that, read review enjoy, whatevs. You know the drill.

**New Note:** This was initially titled MissionChallenge: For an Interesting Year, it was changed because the new title actually fits in the title box.

**Disclaimer:** To disclaim works that are not your own.

Hermione walked into HQ with the article in hand, and Blaise's approval metaphorically in the other. She was read to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine, and Blaise promised he'd play along.

She opened the letters on her desk from the new staff, all of which entailed choruses of the same phrases 'Of course!' 'Dumbledore approved?' 'See you soon!'

She called the three Slytherins into the discussion room and confirmed to the others that everyone had accepted the proposal…

"Congrats Granger, now-"

"Everyone accepted the proposal except Ginny."

"You are telling me, that the poor little Weaselette has turned down money _and_ an opportunity to make a name for herself?" asked a slightly shocked Draco.

"Not exactly, she'll only accept the position under one condition. Her article must be published in the next addition, and if it's not, then she will work for the paper."

"Done," said Blaise without a thought, "If that's all Pansy and I have work to do, come on love." And with that they walked out.

"Alright Granger, what's the catch, clearly Blaise has bollocks for brains and has agreed to let you ruin the paper. How bad is the article?"

"Actually, it's not bad at all. Its content is just something that you wouldn't approve of." With that, she placed the article down, and smacked his hand as he tried to grab it. He glared at her, and she ignored it, having her own agenda in mind.

"Listen Mudblood, I don't have time for your games-"

"What's wrong Malfoy…therapy not going well?"

"Very funny Granger, I am merely tired of bedding girls who are no longer a challenge. Nothing even remotely surprises them anymore. Now back to the topic at hand."

With a snort, Hermione said "Interesting since I have a favor for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Do tell Granger."

"Ron and I have feelings for each other-"

"Granger any blind person would know that."

Hermione ground her teeth and said in a very controlled tone, "However, Lavender Brown has decided that Ronald is going to be her new play toy, and since he doesn't have the nerve to tell me how he feels, I need you to distract her and make her your new conquest."

"Ahh, so that's what this is all about."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"That's a very Slytherin thing to say Granger."

Hermione smirked and continued. "By the time I'm done with her, Ronald will see her for the harpy that she is and Ronald will be mine."

"If Weasel likes you, why don't you tell him, and why do I have to sleep with her?"

Hermione glared, "Have you not met Lavender? She's obsessive, she needs Ron to have a legitimate reason to leave her, and she has him wrapped around her little finger, if it were that simple I would have done it."

"And you can't ruin her on your own because…?"

"I am Head Girl Malfoy, the entire student body, and teachers save Snape and the Slytherins love me. I am their star student, I can't let someone like Brown ruin me over a boy, are you insane?"

'Not nearly as insane as you' He thought to himself, but said aloud "l see your point, however I still fail to see where I fit in and why you would think I give two knuts about you're little love affair."

"I thought I made it obvious that she would be a lovely conquest for you."

"Sorry Granger, but my answer is no," he said as he made to move around the table and out the door.

"And why, in the bloody hell not," Hermione practically shouted as she blocked his way, moving her hands to her hips.

"First of all Granger, it's way too easy, didn't I just say I needed a challenge? Get someone else to save your precious Ronald. Secondly, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Right and shagging your head healer's daughter was a challenge?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will have you know that bedding Bell, a Gryffindor no less, was quite a challenge, do you have any idea how hard it is for you little lions to play with us snakes? It's exceedingly hard. Besides which, that was different, I didn't do it for the challenge, that sham of a head-healer was overcharging and trying to ruin the Malfoy name. What kind of Slytherin would I be if I didn't try to destroy her?"

"You want a challenge Malfoy, this is a challenge" she said throwing him the article.

Draco snatched the article up and read:

The Rules  
_Written by Ginny Weasley_

Rumor has it that I, Ginny Weasley, have never been kissed—much less shagged, which I suspect is due to either my brothers perpetuating such stories to preserve my virtue or the willingness of others to believe my brothers would kill, maim or cause grave bodily injury to any male who would dare put his lips close to mine. Notice that both scenarios involve my brothers.

Growing up with six older brothers has certainly made my life entertaining and educational. Yes, both entertaining _and_ educational. What my brothers never knew was that I diligently gleaned information on the inner workings of the male mind as each of them turned to me for advice on females over the years. They've each had their stories of philandering, seducing, beginning anew and breaking away, and I've benefited from hearing all about their trysts. I know more about men than any young witch ought to.

This knowledge has served me well, though, as I have learned how to avoid heartbreak at the hands of the testosterone-driven blokes who've dared to be tempted by my siren's call. Unfortunately, I've seen one too many of my friends fall hard for some handsome young wizard only to find her heart broken to pieces. Well, girls, let me empower you with the help of my brothers and let's hope this keeps at least one of you from falling flat on your face... again.

The Truth about Teenage Wizards

The first thing you need to understand is that teenage wizards are literally driven by testosterone, which has overtaken their mind and left their body in control. Keeping this in mind, here are some simple rules when it comes to blokes and their views of females:

One: Scientific fact of life: males can't help but have the animal instinct that makes them want to procreate and spread their seed throughout the world. You are just one more fertile pot of soil. Poor dears really are victims of their own libido.

Two: They are randy. All. The. Time. They will have sex with any willing partner — some are pickier than others, but there's always the one who would bed any girl. Take for example a conversation between Fred and George at a recent social event:

Fred: "Well, brother, which do you prefer, the blonde or the brunette?"

George: "I'll take the blonde. And you?"

Fred: "It doesn't matter, just as long as she likes redheads."

I can't tell you how often one brother or the other has told me about thoughts and dreams of shagging every female they meet (yes, even the mother or aunt of friends cough). Well, I suppose everyone has their limits, but if you're attending Hogwarts (or teach here—yeah, even a horn-rimmed bespectacled boffin has had randy thoughts), you can bet you've been the object of a dream or a wank.

Three: They can't help but get turned on by every little nuance. If you twirl your hair, talk with a breathy voice, or smile, they think you want them. This sends a message straight to the nether regions, which means that both rules one and two apply. Now you know if you kiss them, they immediately want more, expect more. They are trying to reach one goal, believe me, even the sweet, likeable, funny brother thinks this way.

Four: The first three rules mean that males who haven't had any action suffer from sexual frustration. You can conclude they will have to either find a female to shag or get to know their hand quite well. Obviously, the latter is not the option they are hoping for, but what most are resigned to accept.

Five: Once they have been sated, a new instinct seems to kick in: Fight or Flight. My brothers have told me that the fighting either leads to a break-up or make-up sex—a win-win situation for them. Most of us are well acquainted with the flight part which needs no further explanation.

Get a Life, Not a Man

So, what does this mean for you girls who no longer want to suffer the pains of love? Never mind the todger, and follow these sure-fire strategies.

One: You are the princess and don't forget it. Treat yourself with dignity and respect. If a boy wants you, he'll need to kiss your tiara and he can forget about kissing anything else until you dictate it.

Two: Get yourself some girlfriends. Every girl needs some friends to have girl time with. Have a girls' night and fill up your calendar with friends. If a bloke wants your time, he's going to have to squeeze it into your schedule and make it worth missing out on your girl time.

Three: No trips behind the broom shed, empty classrooms, broom cupboards or alcoves. That sounds harsh, I know, but you are only encouraging them to seek out their ultimate goal. It tells them more is coming (reference rule number three of The Truth about Teenage Wizards). They want you, don't doubt it, and it's okay for you to want them... Just wait and make sure they respect you. If you don't wait, if you don't put off these little snog sessions, you won't have their respect and the Flight action (see Rule Five of the previous section) will ensue.

Four: Do not get into the Dance of Negotiation. This is when they offer you whatever you want if you will give in for that shag. They will promise you anything, their love, the moon, name it—it's yours. Ladies, think about this! Go back to Rule One. You are the princess and you can get whatever you want. Do not let someone put conditions on you for an act of intimacy. There is no integrity in negotiating your chastity.

Five: Don't break The Rules.

I have never had my heart broken by any males, simply because I follow The Rules. Sure wizards think of other things besides sex, Quidditch and butterbeer, but the reality is they think about shagging more often than anything else. This is the root of all our problems, ladies. You will get your heart broken if you have sex and you will get your heart broken if you don't (remember the Fight or Flight phenomenon). The best way to keep your heart intact is to follow my lead, the model of virtue, and follow The Rules. -GW

Draco gaped in shock "Bloody Hell! She can't be serious!"

"Ohh yes, Malfoy, Ginny is quite serious."

"Could you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Shagging the minister's daughter, she'll be my greatest victory," he said wistfully.

"You don't stand a chance Malfoy, even this is out of your league."

"Would you care to wager on that Granger?" He said with a smirk.

"I have some work to do, but I'll get back to you before the end of the day." With that she turned on her heels and walked out.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his head, watching Hermione through the glass doors. His year just got a bit more interesting.


	5. Wagers with Bantering and Head

**A/N:** Not really too much to say since I just posted earlier today. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't use a Beta. Other than that you know the drill. It'd be nice to know what you all think. Bad reviews are cool too, that means I know what to work on.

**New Note: **This title was initially called The Wager and Some Speacialty Head. The new title is much less crude.

**Disclaimer: **I am awaiting the day when I can disclaim in a witty fashion.

Blaise and Pansy watched the whole scenario from inside Blaise's office; he conveniently forgot to tell the others about the muggle device he had placed throughout HQ, at the littlest Weasley's suggestion. It was a video camera and it allowed him to see what was going on in a given room at any time. It was quite handy; he must remember to thank her.

**

* * *

**As Hermione walked out of the room, she smirked to herself, went into her office and closed the door. Everything was going according to plan. What she didn't know, was that her plan wasn't the only plan that was going well.

Hermione worked all day to get the next paper out and ensure that Ginny's article was in it. As she was getting all of the prints sorted to be owled out, a letter from Dumbledore came.

"ZABINI! MALFOY! PARKINSON The letter from Dumbledore is here!"

Within three seconds Blaise and Pansy had sprinted into the sorting room, where as Draco sauntered in. Though it was quite obvious that he had run right up to the door then gained his composure and sauntered in so it looked as though he didn't care.

"Well hurry up Granger, what does it say?"

Hermione opened the letter with record speed and read aloud:

"_Misters and Missis Granger, Parkinson, Malfoy and Zabini,_

_To say I was impressed with your proposal is an understatement. The details were thoroughly planned and as long as you are able to keep up with your classes and your duties as Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects, the teaching staff and I see no objection with continuing the paper so long as you follow through with the additions to your staff and they too meet the standards of keeping up with classes and student duties. I would also like to say that I am overcome with pride at your abilities to prevail over house prejudices and work in tandem to bestow the school with a unique opportunity by providing Hogwarts with a school paper._

_There are a few other issues that need to be discussed to make this paper a success. Firstly there is the issue of floo. I have made an exception; however there is no floo into or out of Hogwarts, only 'head floo.' This is of course for safety purposes. If someone wishes to enter the castle, they must do so traditionally. So make sure that you contact those whom such a change will affect. This may also mean that you have to change delivery dates and such occurrences that must be done, because as you know while there have been rare occasions when visitors arrive during the school week, they are not to interfere with classes._

_The next immediate issue of concern is in regards to rooming with need not only to accommodate the needs of the newspaper, but the needs of your inter-house staff. I have spoken with some portraits, the teaching staff and Mr. Filch, and we have come up with a solution. Across from the Great Hall is the Portrait of the Faire Maiden, she had been taken down and put inside of a new room, more accurately she now lives in the new 'HQ' at Hogwarts. Where her portrait previously lived, is now an open archway. As far as entrances are concerned, it is not entirely ideal as I am sure you do not want students in there to sabotaging your hard work, there are wards up, and a few other security details that are best seen in person and ensure that only your staff and I can pass unless others have permission._

_In the main entrance of your new offices, you will find Miss Parkinson's desk and other inter-house necessities, along with your house portraits. We have set up four extra portrait frames in the main entrance of your HQ. At the top of every hour, (eventually you may arrange other time periods) the house portraits will come to their new frame and ask if anyone plans on going to their house common room. No password is needed to enter your own house from HQ, but if you plan on entering another house, for whatever reason, you must know the password for that house._

_All of the rooms you need for the paper will be replicated into the castle off of the Portrait of the Faire Maiden. It will be in the layout that you have drawn out in your initial letter and any of your stuff in your office will be replicated as it is in your office in Diagon Alley, I should be by on Tuesday to cast the spell. _

_In addition to your present HQ needs, there will be a common room for everyone to use for homework, resting, etc. Library access will also be provided. A mediocre sized library will be in your HQ common room as well as a portrait to allow direct access to the library should you need other materials._

_I have also made several special accommodations, as Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are Head Boy and Girl; they get their own private room by default. As both are on the paper I have made their rooms directly connected to their office. Normally, no other students get their own room, but as Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson are also founders of this group and will be working closely and late into the nights with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, I have made them too have personal rooms attached to their office. [In Miss Parkinson's case, a door on the side wall behind her desk.]_

_Finally, I have spoken with Mr. Filch, and after a long tiresome discussion, an executive decision was made that your staff is to have immunity after hours in regards to 'wandering'. Most of you are prefects and already have immunity, but for those students who are not, they will not be punished. However, no student should be wandering if they were not working on the paper at the time, nor shall they be wandering in unreasonable parts of the castle. Everything you need should be in the new HQ, however in my old age I may have forgotten a few minor details._

_I am pleased to announce that Dobby and Winky are house elves that will be at your exposal should you need them. [Yes Miss Granger, I DID ask them if they would like to help you out especially, and no longer attend to the entire castle. They will be attending to the needs of the paper personally, should you need their assistance.] They will be able to provide food and an extra hand if one or two or even four hands are needed. Additionally they will maintain the Owlery I have set up for the paper and all letters meant for the paper should turn up there. All owls, even those that visit will be taken care of and will be treated as our own owls are treated._

_Please inform your new staff of my arrival and of these conditions. If it is possible I would like for the entire staff to come the week before school to get settled in, because as you know there will be no time between the feast and your first day._

_I will see you in a few days time,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

"You know Drakey Poo, he's not nearly as daft as you seem to think" commented Pansy with a smirk.

Draco glared at her, "I didn't say he was daft Parkinson, I said he was cracked and a fool, which clearly he is, I mean letting students have access to floo and unlimited visitors, and students run about the castle, one of which a Death Eater. What is that man thinking? And DON'T call me THAT."

"But Drakey Poo, I thought you were innocent?" she said with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut it you cow, I am innocent, but that's beside the point, I still have the mark and WHAT did I TELL you about calling the THAT?!"

"Whatever you say Drakey," her smirk more prominent than ever.

"Ughhh."

Throughout the entire exchange, Blaise and Hermione had raised their eyebrows in mild interest. How Draco was unable to realize that Pansy bating, was beyond them. It was common knowledge that Pansy and Draco were nothing more, nor will ever be, anything other than close friends.

"I'm going to my office, I'll see you later, Granger, don't forget about the little proposition we discussed earlier."

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy."

With that he walked out of the room and into his office, whereas Hermione walked into hers.

Blaise turned to Pansy and asked, "How long do you guess before she walks in accepting the wager?"

"I'd say she walks in there in half an hour, but doesn't concede."

"Care to wager on that?"

"You're on, if she disagrees, I get double my salary."

"That's nice, when she agrees you can take me on a date, I'll pay but I get full treatment, dinner, dancing and fantastic shagging with your specialty head."

"You've got to be kidding me…Oh alright but I better get a raise either way."

"Ohh, don't worry love, you're going to raise something, but it isn't going to be money," he said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

Pansy rolled her eyes, but followed Blaise into his office where they would count down the half hour.

* * *

Sure enough half an hour later, exactly, Hermione walked out of her office and into Malfoy's while the other two watched intently on the screen.

Draco was resting in his chair leaning back with his eyes closed and arms placed on his stomach. A few strands of hair were in his eyes, but he was so at peace he hardly seemed bothered.

When Hermione saw him resting, she walked over to his desk and noticed his journal. Draco's journal was something Hermione had been _dying_ to get a hold of. She was sure he listed every single one of his conquests and she was also sure it had his true feelings about his father and his Death Eater 'adventures'. She was dying to know where Malfoy's loyalties lay.

As she made to touch the journal, Malfoy grabbed her wrist making not only Hermione jump but Blaise and Pansy as well.

"Good evening Malfoy," said Hermione with a smile while her hands were still in Malfoy's grasp.

Draco smirked knowing what she wanted to talk about, "Good Evening Mudblood, how are you, anything I specific I can help you with?" he said cheekily.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes while Draco let go of her hand. "Lovely journal Malfoy, I didn't peg you as the type who had feelings, let alone wrote them down, isn't that a bit un-Slytherin of you?"

"I am a man of many entities Granger," he said almost bored.

"Could you be more odd?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?"

"Alright Malfoy, about that little wager of yours?"

"Yes, Mudblood?"

"Count me in."

Blaise turned to Pansy and smirked, while she scowled.

"The terms?"

"If I win, I become a full partner in the paper. That and you have to seduce Lavender while you're trying to complete this challenge."

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you what you've been obsessing about ever since I started working here."

"You'll have to be a bit more specific Granger," his tone still bored.

"In terms you'll understand? I'll fuck your brains out."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked while Blaise and Pansy's jaws dropped to the floor, there was no way they heard those words come out of Grangers mouth, in that order to Draco Malfoy. It wasn't possible.

"Really now Granger, first off, why would you think I'd even shag a mudblood like you? Second, do you even know were Brown's been? She's a dirty little Gryff. Beside which, the paper is my life, that is to say if you exclude shagging and therapy. You would turn it into some sodding brain paper and all my entertainment articles would be out the door. What makes you think that I would even agree to that wager?"

"That's easy Malfoy, I am the only person you can't have and it kills you."

"No way Granger, I'm sorry, but that's not good enough."

He went to dismiss her when she leaned over showing a nice amount of cleavage and said against her better judgment, "I'll let you put it anywhere."

Malfoy cringed at the possibilities of that statement and made an 'oooh' with his lips. He cocked his head to one side and considered this notion strongly. "Alright Granger, you got yourself a deal."

Hermione smirked and shook his hand before walking out the door.

Blaise turned to Pansy, who was scowling, and said with a grin," So love, what time shall I pick you up?"


	6. Unsatisfactory Oral Presentations

**A/N: **Between Chorus and Band and Solo Competition, I haven't had time to update no have I had any motivation to do so. But its here now so enjoy! There might be a few more by the end of the week. I've added dates because it's going to get confusing. I'll go back and edit more when I finish the story.

There are some slashy things near the end.

Other than that, you know the drill.

**Disclaimer: **Still thinking of a clever/slightly amusing phrase to state my disclaimancy [yeah I just made that up] to the characters and whatnot.

_Saturday August 9, 1997_

When Blaise woke up the next morning he felt fantastic. He had forgotten how wonderful Pansy was in bed. He hadn't slept with her in a long time, sure they both enjoyed the casual shag, and yeah, they were both _fantastic _at what they did, and sure they cared for each other a great deal, but for some reason, they just didn't shag that often.

When Blaise gained enough consciousness to see straight, he sensed another body next to him. 'That's odd,' he thought.

He turned to see Pansy still in his bed. This shocked him a bit. Okay, it shocked him a lot. Blaise shared a bed with one person, and frankly Pansy was not her, not that Pansy was unwelcome. In fact Pansy was the only other person he would share a bed with.

Usually Blaise went to the females house, shagged her senseless gave her a kiss, and went home to sleep in his bed, whereas Pansy did the same by going to the male house and leaving when they were through.

This was the real reason for Blaise's shock. Bringing Pansy to his house was no big deal, she'd been there before and they had their night's worth of shagging before, but the fact that she actually stayed and spent the night was surprising to him.

Still staring at her, he heard her say, "stop staring at me, I can feel it."

"You're up?"

"Obviously."

"You're still here."

"Do you have a point?"

"No point, just surprisingly uncharacteristic of you."

Pansy opened her eyes just to roll them at Blaise. "Oh please Zabini, you're enjoying this more than I am, so shut it and stop staring so I can sleep. You kept me up all bloody night."

Blaise grinned and said, "I can't argue with that, but might I point out that I was not the only person enjoying themselves last night. I distinctly recall a lot of screaming on your part."

"Shut it Zabini, I was screaming at your bloody awful technique."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Awful you say? Shall we have a recap of last night where you were begging? Or shall we just have another go, practice makes perfect you know."

At this point the appendage in question had become prominent, and Pansy couldn't help but smirk at him with a hard glare. "Begging? I don't recall begging, I recall whimpering. Your supposed definition of an oral shag was appalling…" at this Blaise raised his eyebrows and Pansy continued, "Did I teach you nothing all those years ago? I suppose you do need some practice, those poor girls you've been bedding, I should really introduce them to some of my favorite males. I am just going to have to whip you into shape Zabini. Go on; show me your best," she said, "for practice purposes of course, just so I know how much you have to learn." By this point she was grinning maniacally.

"If it's my best you want, oh great shagging instructor, then it's my best you're going to get," he said with an evil grin.

Fantastic morning indeed.

* * *

Blaise didn't floo over to the Burrow until almost noon. He walked straight into the kitchen, ignoring Ron's and Harry's objection to his presence, where he knew Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would be waiting for him. Ginny's back was to him and he kissed her the top of her head, whereas when Mrs. Weasley saw him she started her regular tangent.

"Blaise dear, it's so lovely to see you! Don't you worry; I saved you some of your favorite, extra crispy bacon, eggs with the yolk and cheese on toasted garlic rye bread with two extra pieces of your toast smeared in butter."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you are the best."

"Nonsense, you don't eat nearly enough, you work yourself silly at that paper, it's no wonder you appreciate my food."

Ginny and Blaise just grinned at each other.

"Mrs. Weasley did Ginevra tell you that starting Monday she will be working at the paper too?" asked Blaise in order to get the heat off him.

Ginny shot him a look and gave him a hard glare not only for mentioning her new job to her mother before she could earn brownie points, but for the use of her given name. Blaise KNEW that Ginny was going to get it, and that she hated her name. Blaise shot her his famous grin and shoveled into his food while Mrs. Weasley's face turned into one of outrage.

"GINEVRA will be doing WHAT?!" she fumed.

Ginny shot Blaise another glare and turned to her mother "I only just found out mother, they are moving the paper to Hogwarts and they are going to be needing my assistance because the three of them clearly cant run the paper by themselves and keep up with their studies. Since I am a prefect and already have certain privileges, and am a good student. It's easier for Dumbledore and the teachers to approve of a student like me, as they won't have to worry that I'll be struggling. Dumbledore made special exceptions and whatnot and I've already been approved because I have a higher weight in the school than most students. It would be extremely hard for Dumbledore to find another non-prefect student, as all the other prefects are on the paper that can not only run the paper, but keep their grades up and not get in trouble. It's sensible that I was chosen really mum, it's not as if there's only going to be four of us there's going to be approximately fifteen."

Molly, though still quite angry, couldn't find a single point to argue with, despite her desperate attempts. In the end she just nodded curtly and said before walking out "Blaise you eat up, I'll leave you two to talk. Ginny we will finish this discussion later."

"I take it your evening with Pansy was lovely, or should I say late evening, and early, mid and late morning shag with Pansy was lovely." She said with a raise eyebrow and a smirk.

Blaise grinned, "She decided that I needed some 'practice' as my oral skills were unsatisfactory."

"Oh please, not that you need ego stroking, but your oral skill are more than satisfactory-"

At that point Ron, Fred George and Harry walked in. Fred and George seemed un-phased by her comment while Harry's eyebrows shot up with a smirk. Ron however did not have that reaction. He blew up, red face and all.

"HIS WHAT?! HE – YOU – HOW?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! ZABINI!!"

"Oh for Merlin sakes Ron, I was talking about his oral presentation skills."

At this Fred and George turned to each other and tried to hold in their laughter began to turn red themselves, whereas Blaise snorted into his food. He knew exactly which type of presentation skills Ginny was referring to, and so apparently did the twins. Harry however became quite confused while Ron noticeably calmed down.

"Oh, right of course, sorry mate. Ginny's right, I've been to some of your presentations and experienced how good they are…" Blaise choked on his food, while the twins and Ginny were desperately holding in their laughter, Harry was growing more confused by the minute; Ron however noticed none of this and continued. "His technique is bloody amazing; I didn't know some of those things were possible."

At this Blaise began to choke on his food, as he could no longer control his own laughter. The twins were in tears, no longer trying to hide their laughter. Fred was on the floor, Ginny was hunched over in laughter whilst trying to beat Blaise's back to prevent him from suffocating. Harry was looking around the room extremely confused unable to figure out what exactly he missed.

Ron however frowned and said, "I'm serious he has better oral presentation skills than Hermione," at this point everyone in the room is howling with laughter "You should really make it your profession Zabini, I don't care what the others think, they are just jealous."

With that he strut out of the room his nose in the air. Harry shook his head this time no longer in confusion but in disbelief. Ron may be his best friend, but his best friend was a bleeding idiot. He had made the shagging connection instantly but thought he missed something when Ron started talking about an actual presentation Blaise had done for the paper. Once the others had started to lose their composure, he knew his initial guess was correct. Still shaking his head he followed Ron out but not before saying within earshot of the others, "What an idiot."

"Oh sweet Merlin Gred, that had to be the best moment of my life."

"I couldn't agree more Forge that tops the Umbridge pranks, and those moments were priceless!"

"Blaise, are you alright mate? I thought you were seriously going to croak for a bit."

"Me too mate, me too, but I couldn't bring myself to get to you, it's like my brain couldn't tell my legs to move without me falling over."

Finally functioning, the twins walked over to the table and sat down. Ginny, however was still trying to gain her composure.

"Ginbug, you alright?" asked Fred looking somewhat skeptically at her.

"Yeah sis, you don't look to well, you going to make it?" asked George.

Ginny, still not able to speak, nodded still smiling, while taking in deep breaths.

Accepting her response, Fred turned to Blaise not keeping the smile nor the mischief in his eyes hidden, couldn't keep himself from saying "So does that mean you've had all the Weasley Children if you've, err, 'presented' to Ronniekins?"

Ginny, who had finally controlled herself and had started to breathe normally, now doubled over in laughter once again, falling off her chair onto the floor.

George rolled his eyes and gave his twin a look, "You had to say it didn't you, you couldn't have waited, now look at her, we'll be lucky if she can stop laughing by the time term starts." He turned to Blaise expectantly. "Well, he already asked the question, you might as well answer, it's not like she'll be able to hear you or respond to anything at this point."

"I think so actually. Well except Percy, he was a prude. Not that I minded, you two caught my attention and you lot are quite handful, eh? I mean I thought I had it made when I had Charlie he was my first Weasley, Bill was good, but Charlie…" He looked to the ceiling recalling some wonderful memories. Coming back to reality he said, "As I was saying, after Charlie left, I didn't even bother with Percy as you two caught my attention. You two were more than enough to keep me occupied for a bit. Well as far as the male gender in concerned anyways, the female gender is a different story. To this day, I still haven't found a male even worthy of one of you let alone the both of you. Those were some good times, let me tell you. Once you left, I took Little Lion here under my wing. She's definitely my favorite. I haven't spent night, which is to say I haven't slept over, with any other lady since Little Lion here. " With his last sentence he put his arm around Ginny.

"Good to see that you keep it in the family. Well sort of anyways, we have yet to meet someone who can handle the both of us."

"Other than you of course;" Changing the subject Fred continued, "I think Gin-bug here is the only one us who's completely straight."

"Percy's a flamer, I don't care what mum says, we and Charlie are multi-sexual, Bill's bi-curious and Ronniekins, well he's still on the fence."

"I mean we all know he's in love with Granger, but he kisses Harry's ass far too much, and you, well, I think he's in denial about you."

"I mean that whole thing about presentation, besides the obvious, he had no idea what he was talking about, he never paid any attention to your presentation, you're a Slytherin, besides which, you didn't even have a presentation."

"I was wondering when someone would notice that. Think I can bag him too?" asked Blaise.

"Ronniekins? No problem, just make sure that Harry and Lav-Lav aren't around. Give him one round of your famous head and he's gone. I have to admit, you're almost as good as Pansy."

Ginny who had gained her composure long ago when Blaise had mentioned his Weasley experiences, lost it once again when Blaise narrowed his eyes at Fred's last comment.

The twins just turned and looked at her with matching expressions that said 'what in the bloody hell is wrong with our sister.' George commented first "Ginny, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you, are you on something? Have you taken one of our potions? We haven't even tested some of them yet! What are you thinking?! Never ever take something unless we give it to you personally! Even then you should know better!"

Ginny shook her head and said between fits of laughter, "No – it's – just when – Blaise got here – I asked him – how his – late night – mid, early and – late morning – shag – with – Pansy was – and – and – and he said that – sh – she – made him – practice – on her – because – his – oral skills – were – un satisfactory!"

The twins began to laugh so hard they were tearing up, while Ginny was long gone in her fit of laughter.

Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to his food. "Why I even bother with you Weasels is beyond me."

This time it was Fred who recovered first, but only just enough to speak coherently, he said between breaths "I believe – your exact words – w ere – something along the lines of – to this day I have never found a single male worthy of even one of you – let alone two."

With this, Blaise threw a piece of Mrs. Weasley's garlic rye toast at Fred and then began to pout putting his arms across his chest.

"Mate! You just wasted a perfectly good piece of toast!" cried Fred.

Ginny who could breathe at last said, "And, I am the only one you'll share your bed with at night, as I am your favorite Little Lion."

"Ohh shut it you three, and you are my only Little Lion."

"Damn Straight."

"Excuse me ladies and Red," Ginny stuck her tongue at him and Blaise bit it, "But I have a trophy to add to my Weasley collection." The twins just shook their head while Ginny gave him a look. "Not that you could ever be a trophy Little Lion."

Ginny smirked while George said "You know for a guy who only does casual shagging and doesn't get attached, you sure are quite the attached whipped gentleman." Fred made a 'woopoosh' sound and mimed a whipping motion.

"There is an exception to every rule, and Red just happens to be mine. With us having the relationship we do, we need to have someone that we can always count on, and frankly a Gryff is the only one I would trust; however I do think you three are part snake. And given my history with your family and the fact that she has the same needs as I do, it was an automatic bond."

Ginny rolled her eyes, sure everything Blaise was saying was true, but the four knew that the relationship between Ginny and Blaise was way more than just the casual shag. She was his best friend, other than Draco of course. The twins and Blaise had always been close but they would never have the same bond as Ginny and Blaise. Ginny's and Blaise's bond to one another was equivalent to Fred's and George's bond to one another, minus the casual shagging part. They all shared one bond, which was why he was welcome into the Weasley home. The four of them understood each other.

"Have fun with your little trophy, if Lavender gets here I'll keep her busy and I'll send mom out shopping or something. When you see Harry, send him down here, Fred and George will take care of him. Ohh and don't forget, later you have to tell me about Malfoy," Ginny said with a smirk.

"You got it Red, I'll see you in about half an hour."

Thinking out loud, in a sincerely curious tone Fred said, "I wonder if we'll here Ron scream."

* * *

Walking up the stairs Blaise passed Mrs. Weasley and he said "Molly, I think Ginevra said something about you needing to go shopping. Is Harry in Ron's room? The twins needed to speak with him."

"Did she now? And yes third door on the right. Have a good day dear."

"Thanks Molly."

Blaise already knew Ron's room was the third door on the right, be he thought it best not to clarify that fact. He reached the open doorway and casually leaned on the post both arms and legs crossed. In a polite tone he said, "Potter, the twins are downstairs and they would like to speak with you. Without Weasley."

With a grimace he said, "That can't possibly be good, I'll be back," a left the room.

"So Weasley, you heard my oral presentation," said Blaise casually.

Ron gulped visibly. "Err, yeah. It was, err, pretty good."

"Well, that's not the only oral thing I'm good at."

"Wh - What??"

"I was under the impression you heard me the first time, but for forms sake, I will repeat myself. I believe what I said was, speaking orally is not the only thing I do well orally."

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about."

"I think you do, but would you like me to show you?"

"Err, sure."

Blaise took three steps towards Ron, and pushed him to the wall and closed and locked the door with his wand.

"Wh – what are you doing?"

At this point Blaise was on his knees, he grinned up to Ron and said, "Showing you."

"But – But –" It was getting hard for him to concentrate as Blaise was undoing his pants button.

"Harry, Lavender and your mother are all taken care of." Blaise slid his pants down.

"Ginny?" His hard-on was now more than prominent as his pants were gone. His boxers were soon to follow.

"She knows." Boxer shorts: gone.

'Sweet Merlin, are _All_ the Weasley males **This **Gifted? Seriously, I mean I know I'm big, but I'm one person, for 5 males in the same family to be this big is just wrong, it's unfair,' thought Blaise.

"Oh Merlin," whimpered Ron as Blaise grabbed a hold of him and stroked him slowly.

"Actually, I go by Blaise, but it's a common misconception," smirked Blaise cheekily.

_Downstairs…_

Mrs. Weasley had left for Diagon Alley with a list of random things Ginny claimed she needed, and told Harry to do the same as he did not want to be held accountable for any wrongdoing.

Harry, knowing the Weasley family, did not need to be told twice. He was not one to be on the receiving end of Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

Ginny and the twins didn't want to miss the Ronald/Blaise encounter and remained behind to experience the aftermath. As for Lavender, Ginny sent an owl claiming that the Weasley household would be out until six and that Ron had asked Ginny to send owl as he was in a rush. The earliest Lavender would be back at the Burrow would be five, giving Blaise plenty of time to cause mischief.

Approximately five minutes after Harry left, the three Gryfferins, could hear of shouts, curses and a multitude of words that were incomprehensible.

The three siblings looked at each other and smirked. They knew how good Blaise was.

_Back upstairs…_

Ron smelt it before he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he did indeed notice that he had came, but that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Blaise Zabini was lying next to him stroking him. 'Ahh,' he thought, 'that's why I'm throbbing.'

Not stopping the stroking Blaise said, "That was interesting, I've never heard so much profanity in my life, nor that much noise, and I spend my days with Draco Malfoy. Are you usually that vocal when you come?"

"Err, no, not usually."

"I've never had one pass out on me before," He said before exclaiming proudly, "I knew I was better than Pansy!"


	7. Secrets, Sassing, and Smirks

**A/N: **I want everyone who doesn't know to know that a galleon is not worth a dollar American money. Its worth 7 dollars, so when prices come up its equivalent to 7 times the amount typed. Thanks for my reviews. You know the drill.

**New Note:** This was initially titled He'll Be Damned.

**Disclaimer:** still looking for a catchy phrase to disclaim the things that don't belong to me.

_Sunday August 10, 1997_

To say the rest of the previous evening was entertaining and eventful would be an understatement.

Immediately following his encounter with Ron, Blaise had shot up and called Pansy to inform her that he made someone pass out, all this mind you, while Ron was in the room. To say that made Ron uncomfortable would also be an understatement.

Meanwhile Ginny and the twins would look at each other and burst into laughter over the previous days endeavor. In the meantime, Ron didn't know what to make of Blaise. Everyone was at the Burrow that evening. Hermione and Lavender included. So while Lavender was curled up against Ron's arms, Ron kept shooting nervous glances at Blaise who in turn would either smirk or wink. This would catch Hermione's attention, who would then, narrow her eyes at Blaise in between shooting glares at Lavender. Harry was also looking around the room, nervously trying to figure out what had happened earlier when he was sent away. Everyone else either was, or pretended to be, blissfully ignorant of the younger siblings/friends actions. The three Gryfferins and the Slytherin however were a different story, the previous evening's mischief would be nothing compared to what would come.

Ginny shook hear head at last night's memories. Today was a new day and she had some mischief of her own to pursue. First thing was first, Ginny needed to talk to Mrs. Malfoy about some art.

Ginny was a natural artist, as well as a natural photographer and photographee. She worked closely with Colin at a gallery in Diagon Ally. She worked under the name Ginevra, ensuring that only her closest friends knew of her work, excepting of course any photographs of her.

On afternoon in Diagon Alley, Narcissa happened to walk into the gallery and took an instant liking in Ginevra's work, as did Draco. Both insisted that Colin reveal who the artist was so they could not only buy the Ginevra's work, but have her create other pieces for them. Colin said he would speak with the artist and get back to them or, if she would, have Ginevra get back to them herself.

When Colin informed Ginny of Narcissa's and Draco's demands and insistence on meeting her, she thought about the amount of money she could earn by selling just one piece. She told Colin that she'd get back to the Malfoys, personally.

This is what led Ginny to be standing at the doorstep of the Malfoy Mansion 9:00 that morning, knowing Narcissa is a notorious early riser. She was unsurprised when a house elf answered the door.

"I is begging your pardon miss, but can I be helping you? You is a Weezy, and Mistress and Masters don't be getting along with Weezys."

"I am aware, is Mrs. Malfoy home?" she responding curtly.

"She is, but I is suggesting you don't be bothering Mistress, you is a Weezy."

"I am aware of who I am, thank you, can I-"

"Daisy, who in the bloody hell…" Draco stopped in surprise at his front door to see Ginny Weasley standing in front of him wearing skinny dark jeans, a white shirt and a black vest. Her long auburn hair was in a ponytail with her bangs slightly in her eyes, looking delicious indeed.

Ginny, was having similar thoughts. The annoyance on her faced flickered for a moment when she saw Draco in nothing but dark green pajama pants toweling off his wet hair.

Masking his surprise while Ginny darkened her face, he cocked an eyebrow and smirked saying, "well, well, well, Weaselette, finally here to bow down to your superiors? Looking for a job, I'm sure. Come in little Weasel, I think we can spare a job in the maid quarters for you."

"Shove off Malfoy; I am here to speak with your mother."

Despite the fact that Draco too had asked for Ginevra's work, Ginny most certainly did not want Draco to know that she was actually Ginevra. There were far too many things that could go wrong should he have access to that knowledge.

"Now, now Weaselette, don't speak that way, I can't give you a job if you don't know how to mind your manners."

"Malfoy do not test me this morning, I am not up until 10:00 on a good day without having to see your disgusting face. So, not only has your face ruined my morning, but it has ruined my appetite as well as I have yet to eat breakfast. I suggest you get me your mother unless you'd like me to refresh your memory on exactly how well I cast the Bat Bogey Hex."

Malfoy shut his mouth and lost his smirk, he narrowed his eyes. 'This may be slightly harder than I thought. I do indeed have my work cut out for me,' he thought before saying, "Mother, there is someone here to see you."

Narcissa walked out of a room looking spectacular in a long pale green dress, with her long hair flowing behind her as she walked. "For heaven's sakes, Draco what have I told you about walking around the house like that, and what is the door doing open, what in Merlin's name is going…"

Draco stepped out of the way allowing Narcissa to see who was at the door. Seeing a Weasley and the Ministers daughter at her door made her stop her rant in shock.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing at my home? You must surely know that the Weasleys and Malfoys have had a blood feud going on for quite some time now."

"I am aware Mrs. Malfoy, however, I think, if you would care to invite me in and escort me to a place where we can talk, that I have something that may be of interest to you."

"Oh? And what, pray tell Miss Weasley, would that be?"

Looking sideways at Draco she took a deep breath, "I am here to talk to you about the artwork of Ginevra."

"Indeed, that Creevey boy said he or Ginevra herself would get back to me. It just goes to show the incompetence of society today. Alright, if you would accompany Draco and I into the Parlor we can carry on."

"Actually I would prefer it if your son were to wait outside while I speak to you before I address his needs."

"Weaselette, _you_ are in no condition to bargain, if you plan on getting paid for your services."

Gritting her teeth and turning towards him she said, "Actually, Ferret, I most certainly am. If I choose not to provide the information about her artwork you will not get you arrogant hands on a single piece of it, and before go on a rant where you start claiming that Ginevra will just get someone else to come here and make deal which will be considerably less than the ones we'll make now because I'll have ruined the chances of a sale, I can tell you for a fact that I am the ONLY person you will be speaking to about her artwork. I am the only person that can be trusted in regards to her artwork," turning back towards Narcissa "Mrs. Malfoy if you want to know anything about her pieces, I'm afraid the only way is through me and I am sorry but I will not discuss anything with him in the room."

'Fiery one indeed, I believe I've found a Weasley I like. This should be an interesting visit indeed.' "Alright Miss Weasley," turning towards her son she said, "Draco! What did I tell you about walking around the house like that! Go upstairs and get dressed this instant!" Turning back towards Ginny, she said, "Miss Weasley, follow me."

Turning on her heal she lead Ginny through a series of hallways and doors until they reached a room that was a cross between a parlor and an office.

Narcissa gave her a gesture that meant both sit and talk. Ginny complied.

"First of all I would like you to understand that the reason I didn't want your son to be a part of this discussion, is not because I don't get along with him." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Don't misunderstand me, I don't like your son, at all, but that's not the reason I don't want him here. I don't want him here because I do not want him to know that I am Ginevra. No offence, but I'd hardly be surprised if he were to hold that information against me."

"Quite understandable; I'd like to say not only do I admire your work, but I am quite impressed that you have such talent at your age. Now I am assuming Ginny is short for Ginevra instead of the presumed Virginia?"

"Yes, and while I appreciate your compliment, as young as I may be, I am a business woman, just as ruthless as my brothers. So if you're finished I'd like to get started."

"I am not surprised, though I'd just like to ask a few un-business questions before we get started. I noted the way you handled my son earlier, and I am assuming that you were the Weasley to cast that little bat hex on him a few years ago?"

Ginny smiled at the memory. "Indeed it was me, though, I did have some help. I only cast the one of the spells. It must have been an interesting time trying to reverse the effects. I hope that instance will not affect your interest in my work."

Narcissa smiled as well surprising Ginny. "It was very interesting trying to reverse the effects. Lucius was in frenzy when he saw the state Draco was in. Draco and I are very close as are Blaise and I, whom I know is also close with you and your family. You name and relationships will not affect my interest in your work, however, I would like you to know that I do not share the same views as my husband. While I do have particular views on blood, I prefer to get to know people before I judge them. My problem lay with incompetence rather than blood, and now that Lucius is…well. Now that he's not here the issues are irrelevant. Not only would I like to buy the lighthouse, beach and mermaid paintings, I would like you to paint several magical portraits as well as a few still life paintings. You would get paid not only for your supplies but for the time and quality of your work. The supply cost per painting will be paid up front and you will be paid regularly, once a week for every additional hour you put into the painting. At the completion of your service, you will be paid additionally, based on quality. Draco has a few portraits he would like to negotiate buying from you however, I do not know if he would like you to paint anything. You'll have to ask him when he gets here; we will however refer to Ginevra as a third person like you wish."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Malfoy, I will be working for the _Teen Howler,_ so I cannot give you a time frame but I would most definitely be interested in the portraits which I am assuming, would be of you and your son. I don't know what you have in mind for the paintings but I am interested. I am willing to negotiate pricing for my paintings; however Colin said you were interested in a few of my photographs as well?"

"That would be Draco, but now that you mention it I would be quite interested in the two of my son; you have quite the eye."

"Thank you," said Ginny as she recalled those particular black and white photographs, which Ron gave her hell over. He yelled at her for taking pictures of the enemy and making him look anything less than evil. He said things that implied that he questioned her loyalty. Not only Ginny yelled, but Molly and Hermione as well. Needless to say Ron kept his mouth shut about her art from then on.

Ginny most certainly did have an eye, not just for portraits and photographs, but art in general. She had seen muggle photos they inspired her. The way they can capture a moment, an action, movement and not move fascinated her. Mid-walk, mid run, mid-turn, all in one moment, it was captivating. Still life paintings were just as unfathomable to Ginny. When she took photographs of people, Ginny charmed the photograph so that only certain things would move, the little things, like hair blowing, or people moving in the background. The object of main focus remained unmoving in her photographs, which is made them much more entrancing.

One of the pictures was in the park in Diagon Ally. He had been standing up against a tree with his arms crossed, his face looking out to something in the distance, but calm. His hair slightly tasseled in the wind. His light hair and skin contrasted exquisitely with the dark bark of the tree, the woods behind him and the grass. His skin looked almost luminescent against his always dark clothing.

The other had been just getting off the train at Platform 9 and 3/4. He had just stepped off and was pulling his trunk. The train had just started moving behind him, and his eyes were searching as if looking for someone whilst his head turned off to the right. His hair was again blowing with the breeze the train created. The people hurrying around him some moving, some caught in motion. The blurs of the people and train made his profile stand out as did the contrast it made with his pale skin and sliver blonde hair.

Ginny didn't know why she took those pictures, but she felt compelled to. Sometimes she had to put personal vendettas behind her, in the name of art.

There was a knock on the door, which could only have been Draco. Narcissa got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Darling, Miss Weasley and I have talked. I have requested the two photographs, both of which are of you, several painting and have requested that Ginevra paint a few others which will be portraits of you and I. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, I want the Quidditch painting and photograph set, the sunset photo and painting set, as well as the moon set. I want the painting of the white wolf with the red creature at its feet, as well as the painting of fire fairy and ice dragon. I also want an additional portrait of myself and my mother, however different from whatever poses and settings she chooses. You can tell Ginevra to floo us with the bill. That is all."

To say Ginny was shocked was an understatement. He had picked all of her favorite photos. Not only that, but he picked the two that represented her. The kitten was the red "creature" Malfoy referred to in the wolf painting; it was of her in Animagus form. The wolf however was someone else in Animagus form that came to her in her dreams. Why he wanted that picture she didn't know. The fire fairy was her magical equivalent to her witch and Animagus form. She could speak and call fairies, and fire fairies were the most attractive and most like her. The dragon was always in her dream when she was with fire fairies; she assumed that was the magical equivalent to whoever the white wolf was. "Actually Malfoy, I am equipped to discuss price."

"Actually Weasley, I don't think you are, you can't have possibly known what photographs or what paintings we were going to choose."

"Malfoy name your prices and I will tell you if Ginevra will accept them."

"Mother you go first."

"We already discussed what I'll pay for the paintings Ginerva will do in the future and my son will pay the same. I'll pay 27 galleons for the three paintings and 43 galleons for the two of my son."

"Your offer has been accepted," turning to Draco she said, "Malfoy have you thought of prices or do you still think I am incompetent?"

"You are incompetent, however, I do have my prices for you. I'll pay 27 galleons each for each pair of the three photo/paintings and 56 galleons for the two paintings, nothing more." He knew they were worth way more than that, but he was testing Ginny.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Malfoy you and I both know that they are worth far more than that, the photos alone are worth 27 galleons not to mention their counterpart. As for the paintings, they are worth double that at least. Don't try and con me just because I am a Weasley and you think I'm below you, and merely need the money, because I assure you, I won't fall for it. Try again Malfoy."

Draco smirked. 'Feisty one she is. She definitely knows more about art than I expected.' "Alright Weasley, I'll pay the 27 galleon per photo, I'll pay 56 for each counter part and 117 galleons for the two paintings, good enough?"

"You got a deal Malfoy, you can pick up your paintings and such tomorrow, or I can be at the meeting early tomorrow and bring them with me. You will not get your painting without proper payment before hand, which you can give to me now or tomorrow or you can seal it and leave it for Ginevra at the gallery if you choose to pick them up there."

"You can bring them with you to the meeting tomorrow Weasley, if you follow me before you leave, I'll give you the money. Mother do you have anything to add?"

"I just have a question, when can I contact Ginevra about the portraits?"

"I'll inform her and have her get back to you, but the paintings she can do right away. Getting to you is going to be a slight problem but other than that she'll be able to send the other paintings to you as she can do them from home."

"Of course. Draco, will you show Miss Weasley out, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. Nice to meet you Miss Weasley, have a lovely afternoon, I'm sure we'll be in touch."

With that Narcissa Malfoy swept out of the room, before Ginny could blink, let alone respond.

"Alright Weaselette, this way," he turned his back on her and went for the door but not before turning his head and saying with a smirk, "and do keep up, we wouldn't want you getting lost," before sweeping out of the room like his mother.

Ginny jumped up and followed him as he strode quickly down various twist and turns of the hallway and through various doors.

**

* * *

**

Ginny walked out of the Malfoy house with 650 galleons more in her Gringotts account. As soon as she got back home, she owled Narcissa and set up times for her to sit for her portrait. Ginny knew that Malfoy was going to find out sooner or later that she was Ginevra, as she had to paint a portrait of him. She didn't know why she didn't want him to know she was Ginevra, it's not as if he could actually hold anything against her, but for some reason her instincts cried 'NO.' She had a little time before he had to know and until then she had better things to do, like the other paintings. Narcissa said to surprise her, and surprise her she would.

_Meanwhile…_

Draco was having a difficult time. He couldn't figure out what to make of Ginny Weasley. There was something about her, and that sass, that fire. Ohh did he like that. She was going to be fun, but there was still something about her, something she was hiding, and he'll be damned if he didn't find out.


	8. Ginevra, Weasley?

**A/N:** Don't mind me if I get slightly sidetracked and away from the story. I'll tie it all back together somehow, I'm just not sure how. You know the drill.

**Disclaimer:** one of these days, I swear, I will have a witty comment that I can claim as my own. Just you all wait; I will have a disclaimer to claim that I don't own anything but the plot. I will.

_Wednesday August 13, 1997_

It had only been three days of work at the _Teen Howler_ and things couldn't be going smoother. Sure, Malfoy was being a royal prat, as usual, and Hermione was becoming even more bossy by the minute, if that were possible, and of course, it could hardly be forgotten to mention that Blaise had already, unsurprisingly, shagged almost everyone on the newspaper staff, despite the brief time frame. On the plus side, with all the extra hands, the newspaper was processed faster than usual.

This was very convenient for Ginny. While everyone was busy scampering around HQ, Ginny was able to escape to the Manor and work with Narcissa on her portrait.

Two days prior, after Ginny gave Malfoy his paintings, he told her that his mother wanted to speak with her at the manor. When Ginny arrived at the manor, Narcissa informed her that she'd like for Ginny to stay at the manor for the remainder of the summer, if she would, so she could start the paintings.

Ginny was especially eager to stay at the manor even though Malfoy would be there. Staying at the manor would be great for her artistic muse. Convincing her family, that was the fun part.

She basically gave her family an ultimatum, saying she was going, no matter what they thought, but, their approval would be lovely. She said that she would be getting a substantial amount of money and Lucius wouldn't be there. In the end, it was Blaise, Hermione and the twins that vouched for her and the Malfoys and Molly gave in, despite a substantial amount of protesting from Ron.

The story Narcissa and Ginny gave Draco included various claims about the Manor needing specific accommodations that Ginny need to provide before Ginevra would arrive and that Ginny had to be the person to provide such accommodations. He surprisingly didn't object, but his suspicious increased, that story didn't sit well with him.

After Ginny had finished working at the paper for the day, she returned to the manor and set out to continue her portrait for Narcissa. She had already drawn the preliminary sketch the day before, after she had moved into one of the many guest rooms at the manor. Since her arrival she hadn't seen Malfoy once, excepting of course his brief drop-ins at HQ

Today, Ginny intended to work on the basic paint line, hoping that she'd very likely be done with the portrait late that night or early the following morning, depending of course, on Narcissa.

As Ginny was painting Narcissa, she said aloud, "Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that we're going to have to tell your son that I'm Ginevra soon. I'll be finished with you by 7:30 at the latest and if I keep painting at this pace, I should be able to finish your portraits before the start of term, even with working at the paper. However, if that is my intention, I really must tell your son so I can start on his portraits as well. Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea what I was worried about. I mean the worst he could do is tell everyone and I get more work, right? I mean, it's not as if my work if horrible or anything." She added that last part more for herself than for Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at Ginny, "That sounds like a lovely idea, and do call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy reminds me of Lucius's mother."

Ginny returned the smile and continued painting. At 7:27 Ginny said, "Alright, come look."

The portrait of Narcissa was wonderful. Narcissa had wanted something less formal but still appropriate. She was sitting on the couch with her hand propping up her face while she read a book. Her long hair flowed around her arm and rested some on the arm of the couch while her face looked peaceful. It was simply breathtaking.

"Oh Ginevra, it is lovely."

"Shall we get Draco?"

Narcissa beamed in the most graceful manner. "Let's. Daisy!"

The house elf popped into the room and said "Yes mistress?"

"Get Draco and send him in here please."

"Of course Mistress!" responded the elf eagerly before popping out.

It was three minutes before Draco entered the room. "Weaselette," he said with a nod but calmly and without malice. "Mother, you asked for me?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley has something to tell you, Miss Weasley?"

"Right, Malfoy, do you remember when I said Ginevra would allow me to be her only representative for her artwork?"

"Yes, I do believe I recall your rudeness from the other day," he said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Right well, the only reason that I am Ginevra's only representative is because I'm Ginevra."

"Very funny Weaselette," he said, but looking at his mother's face he turned back to Ginny, "you can't possibly serious. Mother?"

"Yes Malfoy, I'm being quite serious. Why else would I be staying at your house? You didn't really buy that bollocks about me needing to prepare for a high class artist did you? Honestly Malfoy, I thought you had more sense than that. By the way, I just finished a portrait of your mother."

Still not quite believing her, even though everything fit, he strode over to the easel that held the painting. To say he was shocked was an understatement. In his whole life living with Lucius and his mother, he had rarely if ever seen his mother in such a natural and peaceful moment. Granted he saw it more now that his father was gone, but still it was unbelievable that Ginny was even able to see one of those moments let alone capture it in a portrait. She was good. There was no other way to put it. The dragon and wolf in the two paintings he bought were perfect replicas of him in his Animagus form and magical equivalent. The fairy and the kitten [he realized after close analysis were like his connection. He didn't know why, but he was attracted to them. If Draco Malfoy ever dreamed, he was sure they would be in his dreams.

"It's good Weasley," he said after a few moments.

"What?" Ginny turned I surprise expecting no response from him instead of the compliment.

"I said it was good, can you paint from pictures or do you have to see the object in person?"

"I can paint from pictures."

"Good, if you come with me I have a picture I'd like for you to paint."

"Alright." She was still a bit shocked to at Malfoy's immediate acceptance.

Narcissa however, watched the exchange with interest. 'Yes, yes indeed, this girl will be the one to put Draco on his toes. She's going to change him. She has something up her sleeve too; I wonder what they'll be like at Christmas…'

_Meanwhile…_

While Draco was taking Ginny to get the photograph he started to test her boundaries to see how much work he was actually going to have to put into getting her in his bed.

"This way," he said grabbing her wrist as he pulled her to the left doorway. "I read your article you know."

Ginny smirked to herself, "Did you now?"

"Yes I did, and it was rather appalling. Well written, poor content."

"Really, I am completely unsurprised at your analysis. Though, I will say, most people are quite proud of my article. Mal-ferret, are you upset you lost half of your nightly entertainment at the hands of my article?"

Draco stopped and turned sharply, clearly not expecting her response to be nearly as snarky as it came out. "Most people are sheep, Weaselette. Besides, who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?"

"I never said I was criticizing anyone Malfoy, I was simply was trying to save more girls from crying over boys because they got dumped after they a quick shag. If you aren't mature enough to handle the consequences of a shag, than frankly you shouldn't be the subject of one."

"Weasley are you a lesbian? Because the female population has just put you on a pedestal from that article, were you looking for their attention so you could shag girls instead? Quite frankly, if you haven't shagged the Merlin out of someone, then you really should, and soon. If you haven't shagged someone, you really shouldn't have written that article. You can't have shagged someone; I mean if you have, you wouldn't have written something so foolish."

"Malfoy, will you shut up? No I am not a lesbian, for Merlin's sakes. I just wouldn't understand you to appreciate that article, like I said; I just lost you half of your nightly entertainment."

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am well aware of your reputation Malfoy."

"And what exactly about my reputation have you heard Freckles?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm friends with Katie Bell."

Malfoy cringed.

"That's right Malfoy and I have it on good authority that _you_ were the one who started the name 'Slytherin Sex God' and not on of the girls you bed."

"What?! I most certainly did not, where are you getting all your information from?"

"A friend."

"Well that's bollocks, un bloody believable. I did NOT start that sodding Slytherin Sex God rumor, for your information, that was Blaise."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "is that so, and why would Blaise do such a completely distasteful thing?"

Draco stuck his nose in the air before saying, "After a few nights of…" he caught himself before saying it aloud. He noticed Ginny's smirk before narrowing his eyes and saying, "Good try Weasley, Blaise is a smart ass, that's the reason."

"Uh huh, don't you have a picture for me?"

"Right, this way, wouldn't want you getting lost Freckles."

"Stop calling me that Ferret."

"Of course Red, here we are." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as she walked through the door.

"Malfoy if you…" she stopped as she walked into what could only be his bedroom. The room clad only in black, green and sliver, the room was filled with various Quidditch and literature paraphernalia. The wooden features of the room were exquisitely carved and the couch looked like you could sleep on it for an entire lifetime. The bed was the most comfortable and lovely looking thing she had seen in her life, not to mention it could fit 5 people.

He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "you were saying Weasley?"

"Oh, right, if you call me something other than my surname or Weaselette if you can't control yourself I will hex you. Freckles and Red are not only names I despise, but names that someone calls you when they like you, and quite frankly, even if that is the case, I don't want to know."

"Who said I didn't like you Weasley?"

Turning to him sharply after admiring more of his room "I beg your pardon Malfoy, did you happen to have brain damage and forget that you have been tormenting my family, particularly my brothers for years, not to mention the blood feud that's been going on between our families since, ohh I don't know, the beginning of time?"

"You didn't answer my question Weasley, who said I didn't like _you?_"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just get the damn photo Malfoy."

He smirked, "If you say so, Red."

"WHAT did I TELL you about calling me THAT??" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips looking like she could murder him with her eyes.

Draco smiled to himself and shook his head as he headed to the drawer under his armoire. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were loads of photographs. He took the box to his bed and Ginny watched him curiously. He sat with one leg tucked under him while the other hung off the edge of his bed as he looked through the photos. Ginny sealed this scene in her memory as she thought this would be a perfect picture of Draco for Narcissa. His hair hung slightly in his face and the occasional ghost of a smile would flicker across his face in response to a memory, surely triggered by one of the photographs.

"Alright Freckles, here's the photograph, if you paint this and my portrait well, I'll put it in the _Teen Howler_ and give you the credit and all that rot." He said in an uncharacteristically calm and uncontrolled tone, a vast contrast to his normal sarcastic, sneering tone.

Ginny's only response was to walk over to him and take the photograph from his hands. It surprised her. Draco sat back and leaned against the post of his bed and watched her face as she looked at the photograph. He knew it would touch her.

He hadn't chosen this particular photo of his mother solely to aide his process of getting Ginny into his bed; he chose it because after he saw her earlier portrait, he felt that this photograph needed to come to life. He needed to see more of his real mother and he knew his mother would be touched by this photograph. Knowing that it would soften Ginny's demeanor was just an added bonus.

This particular photograph was black and white. He didn't know who had taken it, but he was certain it wasn't Lucius. It was too pleasant a photo, not to mention the photographer had to have an eye to capture this particular moment. Lucius Malfoy was not one to appreciate art.

In the photograph, a non-moving photograph none the less, Narcissa was laying on a bed on her stomach and a baby Draco was crawling right next to her. Narcissa had her hand holding up her head, similar the fashion in which she held herself in her portrait earlier that day. Her hair was over her right shoulder, flowing around her arm while she was looking at baby Draco smiling. The sure sign that Lucius was not the photographer lay in the nature of the photo. Both Draco and Narcissa were naked. There were no "privy bits" showing, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a natural photo of a mother and child that made them both look vulnerable. Their pale skin and hair contrasted with the dark of the bed, it was simply a loving picture that no one would expect the Malfoys to have experienced, let alone capture the moment. Clearly something Lucius would frown upon.

Ginny looked up from the picture at him with her mouth opened and said without thinking, "Malfoy, this is, this is beautiful."

He smiled, a real smile, and didn't bother ruining moment, "Yes, yes it is."

What neither had realized, at that moment, Draco hadn't been referring to the photograph. He had been referring to the shocked face that stood before him. He had been referring to her.


	9. Poor Blaise, Proud Weasleys &Gryfferins?

**Author's Note: **okay there's some things I wanted to clear up for those of you who are a little confused. Fred George and Ginny have a close relationship with each other. They can talk about sex and whatnot. Blaise has an open relationship with Ginny and Pansy. They do whatever they do with whomever, but they remain close. Ginny and Pansy do not talk however. They basically treat each other as they would in the books. Ron's well, I haven't decided what Ron is, so Ron doesn't know what he is either. He doesn't know what he wants.

I tend to think faster than I type and so when I read something it makes sense to me and I forget that you all don't live in my brain and follow my thought process. Any who, thanks for the reviews, you all make me feel loved and special. If there's anything you would like to see, I'm open to suggestion. I won't guarantee but I'll go with the flow.

**New Note: **This was originally titles Poor Blaises and Proud Weasleys. Gryfferins gives it a bit more i think.

**Disclaimer: **Still thinking. So I disclaim, I know its pretty lame.

_Thursday August 14, 1997_

It was one o'clock Thursday morning, and Draco was having a bit of a fit. He had let his guard down in front of the littlest weasel, and while it helped his ultimate goal in completing Granger's challenge, it bothered him greatly. It was fine if he acted like he was open or let out certain facts about his lifestyle or past, but it was defiantly not okay that he was open to Ginny without doing so purposefully, and that scared him senseless.

He rubbed his hand over his face and yelled, "Fuck!" He threw some floo into the fire and yelled "Zabini!"

"What the hell Malfoy, its one o'clock in the bloody morning."

"Our place, now."

"Ugh, you can't be serious," whined Blaise. He looked at Draco's face before scrubbing his hands over his own face and saying. "Alright, I'll be there in 10."

Draco disconnected the floo and grabbed his cloak before walking out of his room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into Ginny.

"Oh sorry Malfoy, I was just getting a snack while I finished up the portrait of your mother."

"Weasel, it's one in the morning."

Ginny shrugged and Draco continued to the door shaking his head, he took a few steps before turning. "Wait, are you talking about the photograph portrait I just gave you today?"

"Technically it was last night but yes."

"But I only just gave that to you a few hours ago."

"I know, but I wanted to start it, and once I start its usually pretty hard for me to stop, unless I'm interrupted. It'll be ready for you tomorrow, oh and if you would, after work would you come sit for your portrait, your mother wants it done before we leave."

"Sure Freckles," he said still quite confused. Ginny turned to go back up the stairs but Draco stopped her once again. "Hey Freckles?"

"What Ferret," she said slightly annoyed at the silly name he kept calling her.

"Could you tell mother I went out if I'm not back by morning?"

It was his tone that caught her off guard; it was as if he was worried about his mother, almost uncertain. Her face softened before she said, "Sure Malfoy, have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." He had almost said thank you, but he caught himself, Malfoys didn't thank.

With that, he walked out of the door. That girl was getting to him, he was growing a conscience, not only did he almost just thank her, but he almost apologized to her for running into her. He did not know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

He apparated to _The Spot_, a local restaurant, bar and club. Draco and Blaise always got a room closed off in the back, in this part of town they were royalty. The room was reserved for them at all times, only they had access.

When Draco entered the room, Blaise was sitting calmly with this hands resting on the table. He thought it was best to listen, and mentally counted down, 'three, two, one…'

Draco slammed the door, before saying in his quiet voice, the one that was worse than his yelling voice. It meant he was well beyond pissed off. "Someone decided to inform the littlest Weasley of my lascivious tactics used to get girls, including the little tidbit you made up." Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Slytherin Sex God, ring a bell?"

Blaise sniggered aloud while Draco gave him a look.

"It is not funny."

"Of course not Drake, but, may I ask, why you care what a Weasley thinks of you and your 'lascivious tactics' in the first place?"

Draco gave him another look.

Blaise knew, that Ginny's awareness of Draco's tendency to shag senselessly was not what was making him upset, so he changed his antics and decided to tread lightly. The only way to find out was to be Slytherin and Blaise knew how to do that well, it was his house after all. "Do you know who, and why they would say such ludicrous things about you?"

Draco glared at him. "If l knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his best friend's melodramatic outburst. "Drake, that can't seriously be what's bothering you. She is a Weasley, her brothers hate you. She hangs around Potter and sees you almost every day. No one told her anything, she can see it for herself. Would you care to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Draco sighed before sitting down in a huff. "Oh, alright. She's getting to me, I can't think straight, because if I could, then I would have realized that on my own. What am I going to do about her?" Blaise started to give him a questioning look before Draco looked at him pointedly and said, "Don't pretend you don't know about the bet Granger and I have. Weasley's been staying at my house painting for my mother. She's Ginevra you know, the one I was telling you about in the gallery."

Blaise nodded and let Draco continue. This was his real therapy and Blaise let him get it all out when moments like this arrived, because more likely than not, it would be a long time before he did it again.

"Anyway, before I knew who Ginevra was I made a request to paint some portraits. Then I found out it was Weaselette, but I couldn't say no because she's so good, you should see the portrait of mother she finished today. She started it yesterday. And I gave her a picture of mother I wanted painted earlier this evening. I ran into her on the way here, she's almost done. I mean honestly, it's like she's …I can't even explain it."

"You gave her the baby one with your mother didn't you, the one you keep locked up."

"Yeah."

"You've got it bad, mate."

"Shut it! I do not, I'm just mentally unstable. I need therapy. And sex, lots of sex."

Blaise laughed, "Drake, you shag a different girl every night. And you and I both know that therapy is a joke."

"For your information you ass, I haven't shagged anyone since that Clarissa girl the other day."

"You're joking! I was wrong, you don't have it bad mate, you are toast. You got that girl in your head, and she's not going to leave until you fuck her brains out."

Draco groaned and banged his head on the table. "Fuck me."

"And I would do so gladly, if only you'll let me get a bit closer," he said lifting himself ever so slightly off his chair and looking over top of Draco's form almost wishful.

Draco lifted his head and glared while Blaise grinned broadly. "That was _not_ to be taken seriously."

"Shame really," he said looking thoroughly disappointed.

Draco rolled his eyes before saying in a much more pleasant tone, "Blaise, you know how Granger wants Brown gone so she can have Weasley?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows. When Draco used that tone, he was up to no good. "Whatever you're planning, I don't want to know. Correction, I want to know I just don't want to be a part of it."

"Please? You owe me for that thing at the beginning of the summer with what's her name, the one with the short blonde and brunette hair."

"What?! No! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to use that against me. That's completely unfair."

"Life's a bitch; I need you to seduce Brown for me. I'll of course inform Granger and tell feed her the 'you're more trustworthy' line."

"Oh come on! I just got the boy on my shelf less than 12 hours ago, this is bloody wrong!" whined Blaise. "Why can't you do it? And I am more trust worthy," He said indignantly.

"I can't seduce Brown for several reasons; getting Weaselette is going to take much more effort than I previously estimated. On top of which, I'll have the he-weasels on my case. Then I'd have to figure out a way to shag Weaselette without her finding out I'm shagging Brown. Not everyone is as accepting of multiple shag partners as we are. Some of us have to pretend that we actually like the person we're shagging and pretend we're not using them. Besides which, I never even wanted Brown on my list, do you know where she's been? She's been with the he-weasel, I don't want that!"

"This is messed up."

"Which part?"

"All of it! The part where you don't actually like the person you're shagging, the part where you're making me do your job, the part where you're making me give up my newest Weasley trophy, the part where you're using that trashy clingy girl against me I can't believe you're putting me in this position. You're a right prick you know that, right?"

Draco smirked as Blaise pouted. "Good, you'll do it then?"

Blaise shot him a look before saying indignantly, "Of course I'll do it! What kind of best friend do you take me for? You owe me, Malfoy."

"Lovely, I'll see you in a few hours."

"And I happen to like all the people I shag," shouted Blaise as Draco strode out of the room waving behind him, leaving Blaise to shake his head.

* * *

It was 5:26 am when Hermione walked into her office at the _Teen Howler._ No one else was expected until 7:30. Hermione enjoyed the quiet time to work on her own articles or just get some peace before the chaos ensued.

Today, having finished her article for the next issue, Hermione decided to pass some time reading a book. At 6:36, much to her surprise, Draco walked into her office and sat down across from her. "Good Morning Malfoy, thanks for knocking," she said, her voice mockingly pleasant.

"You're quite welcome mudblood. There's been a change of plans in our arrangement."

"Did you finally realize that there's no way Ginny would ever fall for you?"

"Fat chance, are you out of your bloody mind? Of course that's not what I was referring to," he scoffed. "I was just going to tell you that I am no longer going to seduce Brown-"

"WHAT!? Malfoy, we had a deal! That is so typical of you Malfoy, unbelievable…"

Draco cut her off, "are you finished yet?" Hermione glared but Draco continued, "As I was saying, I can no longer fit seducing Brown into my schedule, so I have arranged for someone else to do it. Not only are his skills noteworthy of my own, but Brown will trust him more easily than she would me. Besides which he owed me a favor."

Hermione narrowed her eyes before saying, "fine Malfoy, he better be as good as you say, otherwise you can kiss your prize goodbye."

Draco smirked as he stood up before taking his usual sardonic tone, "Don't worry mudblood, you'll still be able to fuck Weasley after I'm through with you...not that you'd want to after I'm done."

"You're abominable."

"Why Granger, I believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I'm touched," he said in a mockingly sincere tone that could only be dubbed as sarcasm, just before closing the door, leaving a fuming Hermione behind.

Hermione wasn't that upset at Draco, but she was still agitated. She knew that he wasn't going to jeopardize losing the bet. He wanted Hermione on his shelf, and she knew that whoever he had chosen to seduce Lavender would do a good job.

Sighing she went back to her book, as soon as Lavender got to HQ, Hermione had her own little plan to put into action. She wanted to ruin the horrid slag that stole Ron from her and she was not going to let Malfoy…well whoever Malfoy hired, have all the fun.

* * *

An hour after Lavender arrived, Hermione walked into the owlery with a 'letter' to mail. "Hello Lavender, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well, thanks!"

"That's lovely. Well I just dropped in so I could mail this letter. I suppose I'll see you later." Turning so her back was to Lavender she silently counted down.

"Hermione?" said Lavender tentatively.

Turning around to Lavender, smiling inwardly, she asked "Yes?"

"I just really wanted to thank you for the job, Blaise said it was you who recommended me, and I honestly thought you had some hard feelings over me having Ron and all. So I just wanted to say thank you."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "Oh don't worry about it, I'm over Ron you can have him, I'm interested in someone far better." Lavender frowned, but Hermione continued, "How are you two anyway, I heard you were having trouble."

Getting a panicked look on her face she worriedly said, "What?! Who did you hear that from? We're not having trouble, who said we were having trouble?"

"Oh, I just heard it around, nothing to be ashamed about really, it happens to the best of couples. I'm sure everything is fine." She gave Lavender a reassuring pat on the shoulder for good measure along with a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

There were many odd things happening with Blaise that Thursday. First, his morning started at 1:00 am with Draco's tantrum. That wasn't terribly abnormal, aside from the part where Draco practically admitted outright that he had feelings for Ginny. Not that Draco would ever admit such happenings, but he didn't deny it like he would normally either. In fact he didn't even pretend otherwise, and Blaise had known Draco long enough to see through his nonsense. Then, in the midst of trying to help his best friend, Blaise gets conned into doing Draco's grunt work. Not that it was an uncommon happenstance, but the actual task was something a normal Draco would never have blown off. Blackmailing and messing with the 'enemy', it didn't get more Draco happy than that. These things were fine; he could handle them, after all Draco was always doing something awkward. He had come to accept these little facts of oddities. The day would go on, fine and dandy, as per usual.

However, when Blaise walked into HQ later that morning, the last thing he expected was for Draco to be there, and yet when Blaise walked in that's who he saw. Blaise actually stopped short to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Yup, Draco was still there and it was still 7:00 in the morning. Blaise shook his head and continued to his office and opened the door only to be slightly surprised when he saw the littlest Weasley in his office, at 7:00, sitting, with Pansy.

It wasn't as if both girls were ignorant of the other's relationship with Blaise, it was simply that they didn't get along. After all, one was the Queen of Slytherin and the other The Princess of Gryffindor; it was bad form to make friends with the enemy. So when Blaise walked in his office and saw the two chatting amiably, he couldn't help but wonder if he had woken up in an alternate reality.

When he saw the girls he stopped, looked from left to right, stepped back and closed the door. Once outside his door, he took a deep breath, blinked his eyes, shook his head, slapped his cheeks, and reopened the door. Yup, they were still there, and talking as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You two are still here?" He asked dumbfounded.

The two girls looked at each other and shared a look.

"Did you expect us to be gone in the two seconds you stepped outside?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Yes, actually, you aren't supposed to be here!" Blaise cried miserably.

"I was unaware you detested our presence so much." Ginny stated coolly.

Blaise sighed and said tiredly, "It's not that, it's just-"

"You're surprised to see us here this early?" asked Pansy.

"Not only that, but you're being nice to each other! And Draco woke me up at one this morning and I had to deal with his little melodrama, and I just am unable to process all of this information all at once," he whined.

"Well Dah-ling," said Ginny in her aristocratic voice, "Sit down and get ready to enjoy the show. Malfoy just told Hermione that he wasn't going to be seducing Lavender, someone else was, but Hermione got that look in her eye, she's up to something." Ginny grinned, while Pansy smirked.

Blaise looked at the two of them and smiled before shaking his head, the day was becoming more and more odd as the minutes passed. Instead of addressing the issues going through his mind further, he brushed them off and said, "Alright ladies, bring on the drama, and someone get the popcorn."

"I told you it was a brilliant idea to install these cameras!" said Ginny.

"You have no idea Red, you have no idea."

* * *

It wasn't until Hermione walked into the Owlery and came in contact with Lavender that things began to get good. As the three sat in Blaise's office and watched the encounter, Blaise decided that there was nothing odder than the day that he was having. Not only were the previous events strangely uncharacteristic, but now, Hermione was deliberately sabotaging another person for her own benefit. It was so un-Gryffindor of her, and assuredly a Slytherin decision, and quite frankly if Hermione was making Slytherin decisions, there was something wrong. As a matter of fact several Gryffindors he knew were going Slytherin and honestly, it scared him a bit more than he cared to admit.

"Well what in the bloody hell is next?!" Blaise cried, throwing his hands in the air, gesturing about, as the rant goes on, "The twins stop in today and tell me for the past 6 months they've been shagging a snow elf and gotten her knocked up? Or I find out someone has decided that they've found a Gryffindor that shags better than me? I mean this is getting ridiculous! First Malfoy practically admits he has feelings, then I see that he's in work…_before_ work is supposed to start, then, I see the Slytherin Queen and the Gryffindor Princess acting like they're old chums and NOW Granger is acting like a Slytherin. Un-bloody-believable."

The two girls raised their eyebrows at each other, but before they could say anything, the twins burst into Blaise's office and excitedly began taking turns speaking.

"Guess what mate!"

"We're going to be fathers!"

Blaise started shaking his head with his eyes bugging out, while the girls were giggling with their hands over mouths. "This is not happening…this is…" he kept mumbling continuously.

"Yeah, we've been shagging a snow elf!"

"Her name is Kailua!"

Blaise choked at the name. That was his elfish tutor way back when. And they had defiantly shagged more than once.

"She even said we were her best shag yet!"

Blaise couldn't take anymore; the fates had it out for him. He never should have even tempted them with his rant. He might have handled it better if it were one or even two of his predictions, but not all three, revolving around one situation. It was just wrong

"That's it! I have had enough! I am going on a break and when I get back things better be back to normal!" he shouted.

With that he stormed out of his now open office door and pushed through the crowd of people that were now gathered in his doorway. When Blaise was gone, Fred was the first to speak up.

"We were completely joking. We overheard his little rant and decided to have a bit of fun. What's got his knickers in a twist?"

"Yeah, that was a bit drastic don't you think? Did we miss something?" added George.

The two girls just looked at each other and smiled. "Not a thing boys. You didn't miss a thing," Replied Pansy.

Draco was leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed. "Come on Freckles, we've got some place to go."

Fred and George looked at each other this time George was first to speak, "Is he talking to us?"

Fred interrupted with "Well of course he's talking to one of us, but which one is the question?"

"Yeah mate," said George, turning to Draco, "you're going to have to be a bit more specific, there's three Weasleys in the room."

Draco gave a small tired smile that only Ginny noticed. "My apologies, I was referring to your sister, the attractive one," he said fighting a smile that time.

It would be a misunderstanding to simply say jaws dropped at his statement. It would be more accurate to say, jawbones became unhinged.

"Well Forge, I think Malfoy just insulted us."

"Indeed he did Gred, but I can't even process that yet, as I think that was the nicest thing he's ever said to a Weasley. I think I'm still in shock." He smacked his brother's cheek and Fred turned to give him a look of confusion and incredulity.

"…WHA-"

"Yep, I'm still in shock," said George, frowning confusedly at his hand.

"I think I'm more shocked about the fact that you just hit me trying to de-shock yourself, than I am about Malfoy's nice insult," said Fred irritably.

George looked up, "Is there really such a thing as a nice insult?"

"Of course-"

While the twins went about their ranting, Draco turned back to Ginny after looking at the twins skeptically. "Well Weaselette?"

Ginny was surprised that Draco had asked and not demanded. It was for that reason, as well as the curiosity behind the asking, that she decided to go with him.

As Ginny walked out of their sight, the twins put an arm around each others shoulder and cried fake tears.

"Well Forge, I think she turned out alright."

"We, taught her well, didn't we Gred?"

"Yeah, our baby sister, all grown up."

"And she chose a Malfoy to frolic about with no less."

"Mum's going to be so thrilled."

"Ah," said Fred wiping an imaginary tear, "it seems we may have passed on the mischief making torch, and that our time as reigning champions is up."

"Indeed, it's a sad, sad day for the Weasley family, but on the bright side, I don't think we could have chosen a better protégé, to carry on with the mischief making antics."

"Too right you are George, and with Ginny hanging about with the Ferret, Ron's going to go into a fit."

"Christmas is going to be great!"

With that, they too strode out of HQ and went on with their day.


	10. Death Eater Rallies & Rat Infested Forks

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness, but between finals and testing, I decided for the sake of my sanity I would hold off. It's a shorty but a necessary and the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow.

For those who hadn't read my Authors Notes until this point and are complaining about how I stole stories, I will make an additional general statement on top of my personal responses. So just to make it clear, If there are any elements from another story, they are noted in the authors note, usually with an 'it's an awesome story go read it.' If you are not the author, don't pitch a shit fit with me on how I plagiarized, because If I give the author credit it's not plagiarism. That about covers it.

**New Note:** This was Originally titled Where'd you Go? Let You Down, but with the new edits I found the new title more entertaining.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim, the only thing I own is the details that surround the plot because essentially, the plot isn't even mine. It's the Cruel Intentions screenwriters, with various twists. [Still working on the catchy phrase]

When Blaise walked out of HQ his head was reeling. He walked to his favorite muggle restaurant so his head could relax and he wouldn't be disrupted. After he ordered his food, he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. As he checked his various muggle gadgets, thanks to Hermione he could now check his father's company, as it was now a muggle and wizarding enterprise, and ate his spectacular food, muggles sure knew how to cook, not that they had anything on Molly Weasley, he couldn't help but think this was a well deserved break. At 4:00 after he finished all the work he needed to do for his father, he finally realized what he was forgetting, his monthly appointment with Draco at 2:00.

There was no point in even attempting to go now, it was far too late. Blaise had just done the one thing that he promised he wouldn't do to Draco. He had done the one thing that he purposefully made sure he avoided, unlike everyone else. He let Draco down.

* * *

When the two arrived, if Ginny was surprised by the beauty and assured expensiveness of the restaurant, she hid it well, which in turn intrigued Draco greatly.

Once they were seated, Draco turned to Ginny in preparation of the hoard of questions she was sure to ask. He wasn't disappointed.

"Alright Malfoy, spill, what is it we are doing?"

Draco smirked decided to bait her, choosing to play games, instead of answering her questions properly. "Well Freckles, I thought that was obvious, we're having lunch of course."

Ginny gave him a look that caused Draco to broaden his smirk into an almost grin.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I suppose I do, however, I have yet to determine how wish to proceed with asking and providing explanations."

"Ask? The spoiled, self-righteous, rich boy, Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, plans on asking something; something of a poor, little, Weaselette no less? This I have to hear." said Ginny overplaying her shock.

"Indeed."

The waiter came over and before Ginny could even open her mouth Draco ordered for the two of them. "My usual, for the both of us."

Ginny opened her mouth in protest as the waiter walked away, but Draco held his hand up to silence her as he said, "Just trust me."

Ginny shot him another look but remained silent.

"I know you are very curious as to why I brought you here, and why I asked, instead of demanded, you to come," started Draco carefully, while avoiding her gaze. "Now usually once a month, Blaise and I go out to lunch, followed by a less appealing trip that I must attend to as part of my therapy. Today just happens to be that day, but as you recall Blaise had some sort of fit, leaving just as I came to get him. This little trip has a time frame and I couldn't wait for him to get back, and it's the type of trip I don't want to have to attend on my own. I am asking you for two reasons. The first is, I'm asking _you_, because you already live in my house. There isn't much you don't know, can't assume on your own or find out easily, so a few more Malfoy secrets won't really make a bit of difference in the grand scheme of things. This trip just speeds up the process slightly faster than I would allow under normal circumstances, however I'm willing to accept that instead of allowing another person to get involved in my personal life, you are already involved. The second part is in regards to the location of the trip and the individual which we'll be seeing, which is why I am _asking_ you instead of just taking you along."

"I'll go with you Malfoy." She said looking directly at him.

The waiter came over and brought two dishes of ratatouille, a vegan French peasant dish, whose herbs wafted throughout the entire restaurant. Despite this, neither noticed the waiter come and go, as they were caught up in what the other was saying.

Draco looked up at her sharply and met her eyes with his, "You don't even know where we're going."

"It doesn't matter," she said seriously, "it's obviously important to you, and you need someone that you can trust, and like you said I'm the closest thing you can trust other than Blaise on such short notice. "Besides," she went on, with a smirk, "next to Hufflepuffs, we're the only loyal house left."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you Gryffindors and your senseless decision making skills. You can't just blindly agree to something! Especially something a Slytherin says! What if I were taking you to a Death Eater reinstatement rally? Hmm? What if I were sending you to your death as some sort of blood traitor sacrifice? Hmm? Where would you be then?"

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh for Merlin's sakes Malfoy, come off it. Honestly, I know bloody well that's not what you're up to, like you said, if it weren't important you wouldn't be asking me, you'd just be taking me. I'm going wherever it is you seem to want to take me and that's enough to be said about it, so shut your bloody trap and stuff your face so we can be on with it."

He stabbed a piece of eggplant before giving her a skeptical look. As he went to take a bite, he pointed his ratatouille infested fork at her and said pointedly "and you're sure?"

Ginny once again rolled her eyes and said incredulously, "Yes Malfoy, I am sure."

Draco shook his head and took a bite before saying in disbelief, "Alright Weasley, if you're sure."

"I am," she said fervently.

He gave her one more disbelieving glance before staring past her and saying, "We're going to Azkaban, to visit my Father."


	11. I'm Just a Little Fiesty Maybe

**A/N: **You know the drill.

**New Note: **If anywhere you see the work BREAK, even if a bit misspelled, that would be a page break that I failed to convert with my new edits, so please don't mind them.

**Disclaimer: **The same. [Still thinking.]

To Ginny, the words that came out of Draco's mouth were more than unexpected, but not because of the chamber of secrets where Ginny almost died at the hands of Lucius. It wasn't because of blood feuds, or because she was unaware of his visits to see his father, she was the minister's daughter, of course she knew about his monthly visits to Azkaban. She was just surprised that he would not only willingly visit his father, but ask Ginny, not in so many words, but to support him. She knew that his relationship with his father was less than ideal and for him to allow her to see him vulnerable, to trust her even just a little bit was shocking, let alone see him in what was sure to be a very personal setting. Her usually fairly masked face was set in one of surprise.

Draco misinterpreting her look quickly masked his own face and started, "Sorry Weaselette, I should have known better than to think-"

Ginny cut him off with a roll of her eyes and said, "Malfoy, what are you on about? I told you I was going, and that's the end of it. Just because I show a bit of surprise that you're inviting me to see daddy dearest, honestly, some of us do use our faces to show emotion Ferret."

Not only disbelievingly but confused he said, "What?"

"Did I not make myself clear? I know your ego takes up most of your brain space, but do try and keep up. I'll try and spell it out for you and maybe it'll get through, yeah? I. AM. GOING. WITH. YOU. Are we clear now?"

Draco smirked, "Crystal."

"Lovely. This is rather tasty," She said making note to the ratatouille she was eating ravenously. "I'm surprised you eat peasant dishes Malfoy. You must really want to get into my knickers if you're showing me your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses? Ohh no Freckles, I don't have weaknesses, you see, but I like to think that by showing you a bit more of my, shall we say, more endearing side that I'm aiding myself in the cause." He said with a smirk.

Ginny shook her head at his audacity. With an evil glint of her own and a complimentary smirk she said, "Just wait until the end, Ferret, and we'll see who's playing whom."

They proceeded to finish their dishes without a word, only the occasional smirk and disbelieving shake of the head, but not before Draco got a word in of his own.

With raised eyebrows at the obvious challenge of her words he said, "Is that so, Weaselette? Well then, we shall see indeed."

* * *

The two walked into the main area to get their person and their wands checked. The main guard said, "Bringing your girlfriend to see your father? I'll be sure to tell your Head Healer, it's a sure sign of improvement."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Draco anticipating her reaction grabbed her hand and pulled her off before saying to the guard "Thank you very much. Come along, darling."

Once they were out of earshot Ginny wrenched her hand out from Draco's and gave him a menacing glare.

Draco turned to her saying "Ohh come on." She continued to glare at him. "I'm not awful." She held her gaze before Draco rolled his eyes grabbed her hand and dragged her to the end of the hallway in front of a large door.

Draco's once light demeanor now turned into a cool mask. "Now you don't have to go in, I know that my father…"

Ginny cut him off with a show of her hand, "Malfoy, I'm going in. You invited me, I'm curious, and it's bound to be entertaining once he realizes that you've brought a Weasley to visit."

Draco rolled his eyes before putting up his mask once more. Ginny sensing his need for support, against her better judgment grabbed the hand he had let go once they arrived at the door. Draco turned to her sharply.

"What? You need support and they already think were together, we might as well put on a show. And I know you are dying to get under your fathers skin, what better way than by using me?"

Draco smirked before opening the door.

Upon entering, there was a large magical glass wall, which prevented people from getting in, or out. Through the glass they could see that Lucius had his back turned to them.

"Ah that must be my son and his friend, it's a new month already?"

"Yes Father."

Lucius turned around to look at his two guests, but was less than happy to see a certain red haired female. "Draco."

"Yes Father?"

"Who is this?"

"I believe you already know who she is, Father,"

"Yes, well I was under the impression that my eyes deceived me, so for the sake of my sanity, boy, tell me, who is the girl."

"Ginevra Weasley."

"I see. And what, pray tell, is Miss Weasley doing in my Azkaban cell," he looked down, distastefully, at their hands, "holding your hand no less?"

Lucius expected an answer from his son but before he could answer Ginny's irrational and spitfire tongue took over. "I should think it were obvious Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius couldn't even mask his surprise at the fact that he was being spoken to by the littlest Weasley, "I beg your pardon Miss Weasley?"

"I believe you heard me the first time."

It was Draco's turn to be shocked. His jaw dropped as he turned to look at the little red head next to him.

A taken back Lucius came to his senses, "Well Miss Weasley, I must say that I am impressed. Despite Gryffindors infamous claim to bravery, as well as foolishness, I'm surprised that you had the nerve to speak to the man, who as I'm sure you know, was nearly the cause of your death, only 5 years ago."

Draco who was unaware of this turned sharply to Ginny.

"Yes, well, you're hardly a threat now are you?" she went on.

"Weas-" Draco began in a warning tone.

"Let the girl speak Draco," he said looking sharply at his son. Then, turning back to Ginny in what could only be a daring manner, he said, "Go on."

"There's not really much to say is there? You tried to kill me, you failed and then when Voldy, Tom, the Dark Lord, whatever it is you wish to call him, realized you went and gave away part of his soul, which was then destroyed by the exact same person he was trying to kill, you paid dearly for that mistake didn't you? Not to mention the fiasco at the ministry two years ago where you got yourself locked up in Azkaban the first time because you got your ass handed to you by six kids, including myself. Now you have a blood traitor living in your house, and holding hands with your son, while you rot in a magically enchanted glass wall for the rest of your pathetic existence, so really Mr. Malfoy, what harm is it you think you can bring to me, when every harm you've tried to enact just ended you up in a fix far worse than the one you attempted upon me?"

Lucius began to clap that slow long, mocking clap. "Bravo Miss Weasley, bravo; I am indeed impressed. You would have done well in Slytherin."

"Yes, that's what they tell me."

"Though," he began with a look that screamed treachery, "I wonder what is it you think you are going to gain from being with a Malfoy? The Malfoy bloodline has spent millennia manipulating and ruining the lives of Weasley, so tell me, what makes you think that your Malfoy is different from the ones that came before him? After all, he too carries the Mark, a mark that caused the demise of many of your phoenix fleeting friends. Malfoys are Slytherins by nature Miss Weasley, and a Slytherin always has ulterior motives."

Ginny smiled for several reasons. She smiled because, obviously she and Malfoy were not together, she smiled because she already knew about Draco's ulterior motives, and she smiled because she knew Draco was nothing like the man before them. So, she spoke the truth, only implying the untruth she was sure Lucius didn't want to hear. "Mr. Malfoy, if I am not mistaken, you should recall that my family has spent just as many millennia ruining the lives of Malfoy, so in that respect we're just as equal aren't we? And yes, Draco has the Mark of a Death Eater, and Death Eaters killed the lives of many during the war, but I was part of the Order wasn't I? And I too killed people, so really Mr. Malfoy, how different are we? I enjoy the fact that Draco and I are from rival families, we fight constantly," with a look at Draco and a smirk she continued, "It brings a certain something to our relationship. You know what they say about fighting in a healthy relationship don't you, particularly in regards to the bedroom?" Lucius didn't expect her to be so quick with a response and seemed not to know how to respond, but Ginny didn't give him the chance before stating what was certain to be a shock. "And did you stop to think Mr. Malfoy, that your son was not the only person with ulterior motives?"

Both Malfoys turned to Ginny. While Draco stood with his mouth agape, Lucius was taken back that his plan to manipulate the little Weasley backfired.

"Well, well, well, Miss Weasley, it would seem that I have underestimated you."

"Yes, well, it seems that you've missed a lot in your absence from the rest of the wizarding world."

"Indeed, it would appear that I have, but as you said earlier while my son has become a blood traitor and insists upon frolicking about with Weasley, I get to rot in my cell, unaffected by the waste the wizarding world has become."

"I do believe you misunderstood my words, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said coolly.

Lucius turned his head ever so slightly with a small narrow of his eyes said, "What is it about your initial rant that you think I misunderstood, I thought you made yourself quite clear."

"Ah, yes, well, it was a small trick of the word you see, you assumed I was calling Draco a blood traitor."

"Weren't you?"

"Oh no, not at all, you solidified the necessity of blood status quite fervently, he's still the condescending bastard he's always been in that aspect. Pure blood all the way with him, no doubt about it, now though, he'll at least associate himself with blood traitors."

"I see, then what exactly did you mean, Miss Weasley?" he stated dangerously.

"Exactly as I said, you've got a blood traitor living in your house and a blood traitor holding the hand of your son."

Lucius turned sharply, while Draco's eyes, if possible, got even larger. He couldn't believe that she was deliberately bating his father, or that his father was taking the bait. Draco was certainly enjoying the show, glad that Ginny took it upon herself to do all the talking, but it wasn't any less of a shock that she was beating Lucius at his own game of word play manipulation. He was thoroughly pleased that Blaise went off to have a fit and he thought to take the Weaselette on a visit to see "Daddy." It was proving to be one of the best decisions he ever made.

"I beg your pardon? What exactly do you mean there is a blood traitor _living _in my home?"

"It's exactly as I said isn't it? But what do you care, it's like you said yourself, while you rot in your glass little cage, you remain unaffected by the waste the wizarding world has become."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Miss Weasley, who exactly is living under my roof?"

Ginny smiled before saying, "I should have thought it obvious, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well it would appear otherwise wouldn't it?" he gritted out in a tone that would have made anyone run away in fear.

Her smile even more devious than before, she said brightly, "Since you asked Mr. Malfoy, I shall tell you."

When she didn't immediately respond, Lucius impatiently stated, "Well?"

She looked directly at him, devious smirk, evil glint and all and said, "I am."

Ginny knew what she was implying. She knew that he was bound to believe that she was living in the Malfoy residence over some romantic fling that she and Draco were having, as he couldn't have possibly known that she was only visiting as long as it took to paint a few portraits. Both Draco and Ginny, hell, everyone in the wizarding world for that matter, knew that a Weasley/Malfoy relationship was hardly a reasonable thought. But Ginny was a Gryfferin, bold and devious by nature, and she could hardly let this opportunity pass, even if she were able to control her tongue, especially considering all that he had done to her family.

"I see." Miss Weasley I believe it is time for you and my son to leave."

"As you wish, I'll see you around Mr. Malfoy, it has been," she smirked, "a pleasure speaking with you."

With a sneer, Lucius responded, "likewise, Miss Weasley."

Taking Ginny's hand Draco said to his father, "Nice to see you again father." Lucius didn't respond.

Lucius watched the two walk out of his magical confinement ward hand in hand. Lucius was a clever man, despite his actions that lead to his present whereabouts. Ginny Weasley matched him at his own game flawlessly, but there was something going on and he was sure to find out. Lucius wasn't allowed contact outside of his cell, only visitors that came to him, which were few and far between. The only reason his son visited at all was due to mandatory regulations that allowed him the freedom from sitting in an Azkaban cell himself. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he had made greater miracles happen, and he'd be damned if he didn't make this one come happen too. Lucius lost many things with the war, but his touch, he did not.


	12. Revelations, Plans and Portraits

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you know the drill.

**New Note: **This was initially titled Plans, Portraits and keeping it together.

**Disclaimer:** Still the same. =[

As soon as they returned to HQ, Draco turned to Ginny and said, "Well Freckles, I am thoroughly impressed. Though, I should warn you, that even while my father is locked in Azkaban, he still has his ways. I'd be wary of starting anymore trouble, no matter how amusing it may be, if I were you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh please. First of all, your father doesn't scare me, despite his creepiness and apparent evil connections. Secondly, I don't cause trouble," he gave her a look which she promptly ignored, "and third of all if you insist on calling me some sort of name that you intend, for some ungodly reason, to be endearing, for cripes sakes, think of something else!"

Draco smirked and shook his head. "I'll think about it."

Ginny looked up towards the ceiling and said, "Thank Merlin for the small favors in life."

The two walked in, taking a step in opposite directions. As Draco made for Blaise's office, he turned towards Ginny and said, "Hey Freckles?"

Ginny rolled her eyes causing Draco to smirk once again, but said "Yes Ferret?"

"Thanks."

Ginny's face softened and she put on a smirk that matched his, "Anytime Ferret Face."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes as he entered Blaise's office.

Blaise was sitting with his hands folded on his desk waiting, waiting for Draco to push him away and close himself off, waiting for the disappointed looks. What he got however, was not what he was expecting.

Draco entered followed by pacing, lots of pacing.

"Blaise I have a problem, and I'm only telling you my problem is because even if I don't you'll know I have a problem and you'll bug me about it, and I don't want to be pestered by your annoying little face and your annoying little all knowing looks until I get annoyed enough to tell you about it anyways, even though you already knew, and you just wanted me to say it. I think I like her. I mean really this time. Like not pretend like, like actual feelings. And Malfoy's don't have feelings. Just ask my head healer. But I think I like the littlest Weasley. And that's a problem isn't it? I mean she's a Weasley. I shouldn't like her. But I do like her; I mean I think I do anyways. And I can't imagine why. Her family is overbearing, her brother is a brute, and she has red hair! We'll have pink haired children for Merlin sakes." Draco looked up from his rant and stopped pacing to make elaborate hand gestures to emphasize his next point. "Did you hear what I just said? I said we'd have pink haired children! Since when do I think like that? I don't even think of children. Ever. Let alone say the word aloud. And now I'm using _that word_," he said with disgust as he resumed pacing, "to attempt to convince myself not to like her. As if _that word _would ever play a realistic factor in any part of my life. But she's got fire, and she's mean! And her manners are appalling! And she doesn't know her place at all! And she doesn't listen! She just goes off and does what she wants and when she wants without any regards for anything, like the bloody sodding Gryffindor she is. It's really unbelievable. Honestly, she just went off and started retorting line for line with my father like he was some insignificant child, as if he couldn't destroy her with a simple clap of his hand. Even worse, she beat him at his own game as if - "

"What?" Blaise interrupted with incredulity.

Draco now out of his rambling, but somewhat distractedly said, "Ohh right, I took her with me to see daddy dearest instead of you."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"Blaise said, not bothering to mask his surprise

Draco stopped pacing, clearly caught off guard "What? Why would I be mad at you?"

Blaise looked at Draco as if he were daft, "Because I let you down when you needed me you great daft buffoon, why in the hell else would you be here?"

"What are you on about? You're my best mate, honestly, as if you needed to hear that again, I'm here because I have a problem, and I need you, so unless you've blown me off for a shag while we were having a this conversation, which I would understand, I hardly think you've let me down."

"You mean you're not upset I forgot to come with you to see your father?"

Now it was Draco's turn to look at Blaise as if he were the daft one, "You mean _that_?" Draco asked almost annoyed, "That's what you were going on about? Honestly mate, you think under normal circumstances you would have forgotten something as important as that, especially with your incessant need to 'understand me' and 'get into my mind'? Please, if I hadn't arranged the whole thing I would never have gotten alone with Weaselette. Honestly mate, keep up."

Blaise was torn between relief as he was no longer in jeopardy of losing his best friend, and anger as Draco nearly gave him a panic attack/heart failure for nothing.

Blaise cut him off before he could continue, and said in the most seriously concerned face "If I shagged a guy and a transvestite would that make me a tri-sexual? Cause if it did, what would I be if I shagged two siblings at the same time? I mean that's incest on their part, but on mine I'd just be having a good time. Or would it be tri-sexual if I shagged a boy, a girl and a transvestite? What would they all be classified as? I mean it's all Jerry Springer shit, but still."

Draco looked at Blaise as if he had lost his mind, "What? What are you ON ABOUT? Jerry What? How in the hell should I know? I only shag girls, how, in any way, am I qualified to answer this problem? Are you speaking from personal reference mate? because I don't think I can handle your 'issues' right now? Have you even been listening to a word I've just said? I have my own problems! I have feelings Blaise! FEELINGS! MALFOY'S DON'T HAVE FEELINGS. I think this takes precedent over your little sexual identity issues."

"Jerry Springer? You don't know Jerry Springer? The muggle show about…never mind." Blaise said, knowing it was a lost cause. "Yes, Draco, of course I've been listening to what you've been rambling on about. And I figured since you've obviously lost your fucking mind, I was just going to throw a few more things out there to think about. And for the record, I do not have sexual identity issues; I know exactly what I am. It's you who has taken up post as team mental case."

Draco shot him a look before saying, "You, are not funny."

"Ohh I'm not funny? I wasn't trying to be, but you obviously are out of your mind Drake, you made this bet with Granger to get in her pants, and Ginny's pants, but then you don't even follow through, and are acting like you don't even care if you get into Granger's pants, You buy Ginny's paintings, you let her into your personal life, you have her paint pictures of you and your mother, you planned to take her to see YOUR FATHER, you know, evil bastard number two, the one who tried to kill her. You make up an elaborate plan to get me out of the picture so it looked like she was a person of convenience. You are out of your mind, and now I'm pretty sure you plan to do a Draco tells all article."

"Considering we already know I'm mentally unstable, would you like to point out something we don't know? LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU KNEW MY FATHER TRIED TO KILL GIRL WEASLEY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Blaise looked at him, "Nope I think that about covers it. How'd your father take it?"

Draco stopped and narrowed his eyes at his best friend and said in a very controlled and dangerous tone as he leaned over Blaise's desk gripping the edges very tightly, making his already white skin look translucent at his knuckles, "my father took it fine, he seemed very aware of the fact that he tried to kill my girlfriend multiple times, and that she seemed unmoved by this fact. In fact she was all too aware of the fact that he attempted to kill her. I believe the phrase used went something along the lines of 'You tried to kill me, you failed and then when Voldie, realized you went and gave away part of his soul, which was then destroyed by the exact same person he was trying to kill, you paid dearly for that mistake didn't you? Not to mention the fiasco at the ministry two years ago where you got yourself locked up in Azkaban the first time because you got your ass handed to you by six kids, including myself.' Then something to the effect of 'Now you have a blood traitor living in your house, and holding hands with your son, while you rot in a magically enchanted glass wall for the rest of your pathetic existence, so really Mr. Malfoy, what harm is it you think you can bring to me, when every harm you've tried to enact just ended you up in a fix far worse than the one you attempted upon me?'" So I suggest before I get very, very angry, you explain to me what exactly it is you know about why neither seemed very concerned with the fact that I was even in the room let alone the fact that I was unaware of these particular happenstances."

"What do you mean girlfriend? And you mean to tell me that you don't know anything? I mean I know you're oblivious to anything not involved in your little world but, honestly mate, are you seriously telling me you have no idea? Where have you been your entire Hogwarts career? Are you seriously that daft?"

"Blaise, my patience is running thin."

"You know what," said Blaise once he finally could manage to get his thoughts straight, "You both are fucking crazy. Scratch that you, Ginny, Granger, the Boy Who Never Dies, the Boy Who Can't Decide If He's Gay or Straight or Both, You all are fucking crazy with your plans to seduce each other and your plans to defeat dark lords who want to take over the world and your plans to agitate ridiculous parents, your apparent decisions to date each other without even bothering to tell me, you are all fucking crazy. You know what Drake if you want to find out what happened you just find out your bloody fucking self. And since you're so hell bent on making all these ridiculous plans when clearly you're off your bloody rocker, then why don't you just devise some other sort of scheme to find out yourself?"

Draco smirked, "So you're in then?"

Blaise sighed in defeat, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

As Ginny watched Draco go into Blaise's office, she went off to see Pansy and find out what happened in her absence.

When she found the girl in one of the offices alone in tears, Ginny's compassion took over.

"Parkinson, what's wrong?"

Pansy turned sharply and noticed the littlest Weasley standing near the door looking genuinely concerned and it surprised her. "What's it to you, Weasley?"

Ginny shrugged, "Nothing really, but I figured I'd ask and see if I can help anyway. Us Gryffindors, we care about people, even sneaky Slytherins like you, on occasion."

"Ohh really, name one person besides Blaise that you've actually cared about before this moment."

Ginny smiled before saying "Malfoy." She turned and walked away.

Pansy was slightly surprised at her words, but not because she cared about a Slytherin, well a few Slytherins, but because she was well aware that Ginny knew about the bet Draco and Granger had cooked up. The fact that Ginny had admitted to caring for Draco despite what he plans on doing to her was not a good sign. Not that she was willing to admit it aloud to anyone other than Blaise , and that was only because he's all knowing and would pester her about it non-stop until she actually admitted it, but she liked the littlest Weasley. Anyone that can keep Blaise in line and can keep Blaise around _and_ be okay with the fact that he sleeps with other people is okay in her book. She was not going to stop Draco, but she sure as shit wasn't going to let him hurt Ginny. She decided if anyone could help her it would be Blaise, with that she went to his office forgetting that she had just been crying…and that Blaise would see through her glamour charm.

* * *

Hermione was walking to one of the offices to work on some important papers when she overheard Ginny and Pansy. She was about to brush it off and go on her way until she heard Ginny say she cared for Malfoy. When she heard Ginny's footsteps, she cast a quick disillusionment charm on herself just in time.

The last thing Hermione was going to do was sleep with Draco Malfoy and she was going to do whatever it took to ensure that she didn't have to.

* * *

When Pansy stormed into Blaise's office, Blaise himself was so startled he nearly missed her tear stained face hidden by a glamour charm.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"What? Ohh my face, nothing we have more important matters to discuss." She said dismissively.

"The hell we do. Why were you crying?" he demanded of her again with his face in a frown.

"Shut up and listen to me," she said angrily, "we can't let Draco hurt Ginny."

"What?" said Blaise taken aback.

"The bet, Ginny's falling for Draco and he is going to hurt her, and I can't let that happen." Pansy went on earnestly.

Blaise became so confused. First Pansy was crying, then she cares about Ginny and then she finds out that Ginny has feelings for Draco. He seriously didn't know what the hell was going on with everyone lately but he needed a bloody drink and he needed it now. With that thought, he strode over to his mini bar and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one shot.

"Feel better now," asked Pansy.

"Yes, a bit, and how in the hell did you find all this out?"

"Ginny told me." She said offhandedly.

"She told you she liked Draco?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Pansy scoffed, "she implied it and I was smart enough to catch on."

"Pansy darling," said Blaise taking her hands in his, "I assure you, Draco is not going to hurt Ginny, they both know what they are getting into, I promise."

"You know something I don't know, don't you." She said thoroughly irritated now at the fact that Blaise now knew that she cared about the littlest Weasley even if it were minutely.

Blaise smirked, "yes, yes I do, now tell me about these tears."

* * *

Draco walked out of Blaise's office feeling better than he had felt in a long time. For him, it was hard to believe so much had happened within a few days. Well, actually it had been more like a week but really, who was actually paying attention?"

To him, it was very scary how fast he already had fallen for the littlest Weasley. He would sit for the portrait his mother wanted of him tonight, but he wasn't going to have her paint his portrait for his plan until after school started.

He and Granger didn't set a time limit, but it was an unspoken agreement that he would do it before the school year was out. Draco however, would not be able to do it after Christmas break. He had almost 4 months to make Ginny his.

When he arrived home, he found Ginny and his mother discussing in depth what Draco would be doing in the photo. He stood in the door way with his arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the post watching the two with mild interest. The two women turned to him, both surprised at first but then both got a look that clearly said they had an idea. The two looked at each other before Ginny said, "Alright Malfoy, don't move."

Draco merely raised his eyebrows while his mother watched Ginny start sketching rapidly. He too watched her sketch him, though he couldn't see the actual sketch, he could tell it was good. He knew Ginny and he watched her face carefully. He watched her frown slightly right before she erased something and he watched her smile triumphantly every time she fixed something, after she erased a mistake. He noticed, she rarely had to look at him but when she did, she focused greatly on him. He watched her as she furiously would tie up her hair when it escaped from the tie that held it in place. He decided that he could watch her do this for hours, which was exactly what he did as she moved from sketching to painting. She didn't need him there for that, but he couldn't tear himself away from watching her. He was so focused on noticing every little thing about Ginny that he didn't notice his mother studying him.

* * *

Narcissa watched her son as he became mesmerized by Ginny's every move. She had known from the start that she would be good for him. When Blaise had informed her of both her son's plan and the bet, as well as Ginny's plan, she decided she would work with Blaise and Pansy and do whatever it took to get Ginny and Draco together, happy and unhurt, despite the later repercussions.

The chemistry the two had was undeniable and quite frankly not many people could handle her son. He needed someone who would tell him no and Ginny needed someone who would fight back.

They were total opposites, the fiery overemotional temperamental redhead, and he, the cruel blonde ice prince that reveled seldom emotion.

Ohh yes, Narcissa, Blaise and Pansy had their hands full in making this plan work as well as keeping everything together.


	13. Latenight Discussions and Early Presents

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, Read, Review, Enjoy, Whatevs.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed sadly. I am still un-clever and lacking a catchy phrase. And don't worry; I'm still not plagiarizing, but still slightly bitter about the accusation. =]

After about two hours of procrastination, topic changes, yelling, promises of sexual favors, denial of sexual favors and thrown objects, on both parts Blaise finally got it out of her.

Pansy was so tired of the arguments that she yelled without thinking, "I'M TIRED OF YOU SLEEPING WITH PEOPLE WHEN THE ONLY PERSON I WANT YOU SLEEPING WITH IS ME!!"

She gasped when she realized what she had said, while Blaise widened his eyes and laughed.

He pulled her into a hug, and said, "Well Pans, if that's all you wanted all you had to do was ask. Quite frankly you were driving me nutters, with your indecisiveness and I was going to make a fool of myself at dinner and ask if you would let me be your bloody boyfriend."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I bet you would have said it just that eloquently too."

Blaise indignantly said, "I most certainly would not have!"

Pansy rolled her eyes but said hesitantly but almost playfully, "I'll let you keep the Weasleys, even Ginny, if I can borrow the boys sometimes. I swear I don't mind."

Blaise grinned, "Well as much as that sounds like a wonderful idea, I think there's someone who would very much mind, if we took away his little redheaded freckle faced Weaselette."

"I suppose your right," she said slightly disappointed, but then suddenly brightened up, "Can we still keep the boys??"

Blaise rolled his eyes, but he too liked that idea, "Consider it an early birthday present."

Pansy beamed.

* * *

It was later, after Ginny had finished at nearly eleven, when Draco started his little plan, it wasn't much, but it was a plan.

It was at 11:33 that he heard her banging at the door shouting, "MALFOY! OPEN YOUR BLOODY DOOR!"

He couldn't hide his grin at the sound of her voice; he really did enjoy riling her up. He opened the door to see Ginny standing no taller than 5-foot three (1.6002 meters) with her hands on her hips looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Malfoy, What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing" she demanded with a glare.

"Why Weaselette, whatever are you referring too" he asked with a smirk.

"I suppose you think it's funny that you have music playing in every room in the manor."

"Not every room, just yours."

"And why in the bloody hell would you think that playing music in my room is something advisable?" still with her hands on her hips.

"I thought it would be entertaining," he said knowing it would irk her.

He wasn't disappointed. "Entertaining??? You thought it would be entertaining to blast music in my room after painting for hours, non-stop? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!"

"My head healer says I'm doing just fine actually."

He had been sitting at his desk writing in his journal with his back to her. She walked right up to him grabbed his journal out of his hand and smacked him upside his head with significant force.

"Oi! What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being a right git, that's what it's for." She responded lightly as she read the entry he had been writing. It didn't say much of use, mostly about their endeavor with his father, he clearly hadn't finished but she noticed that Draco hadn't stopped her. She looked up and he was leaning on his bookshelf with his arms and legs crossed watching her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Draco shrugged at her. She closed the book without looking from him and handed the journal back to him. He took it and handed her a bag in response. Again she raised her eyebrows but he said nothing and kept his face impassive.

Ginny opened the bag to find the most beautiful sketch diary she had ever seen. It was black Erumpent hide leather, with Basilisk scales imbedded in the cover, as well as various other dragon scales, including Antipodean Opaleye, the Chinese Fireball, the Peruvian Vipertooth, the Romanian Longhorn and the Swedish Short-Snout. It was bound by Demiguise hair which gave it the ability to become invisible with a simple wave of her wand and a password.* When she opened this particular sketch book, engraved fairies greeted her and danced throughout the book.

Ginny was debating two things, the first why Malfoy would even buy her such a gift. Second, if she were actually going to accept it. She had actually looked at a sketch book quite similar to this one, though not as elaborate, and was going to buy it for herself when she had the money. She knew it was terribly expensive even with the new money she had earned from selling her recent portraits and photographs and she wouldn't have been able to buy it without loosing almost all of her savings.

"I thought you could start the new school year with it, for your own personal sketches. It doubles as a journal and a place to store small things," Said Draco, unmoving from his initial pose against his bookshelf.

"Is there a reason for it?" she asked.

Draco shrugged and said with a smirk, "The password is Freckles." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "It can't be changed, but on the bright side, since everyone knows that you despise that name, no one would think it to be your password."

Ginny rolled her eyes but said, "Every great thing comes with a price, mine just happens to be an awful password created by my 'sworn enemy.'"

"Think you can handle it?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll manage." She said with a smirk of her own, "It amazes me that someone as charming as you can be so manipulative."

"As much as I relish the fact that you think I am charming, do we have to start this letter nonsense again?"

During one point while Ginny was painting, she had received a letter that made her burst into laughter. Noticing Draco's curiosity, she erased the name and some identifying facts on the letter with a spell and showed it to him. He was not pleased to say the very least. Despite the fact that he was aware she knew such facts about his sexual tendencies and ways of bedding girls, as well as his formerly embraced personality, it irked him to no end that someone was writing to her to discourage her from associating with him.

"What was my favorite part?" she said with a mischievous grin, "Right. 'Even more treacherous than he is attractive... he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he's successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him.' ''

"Can you not at least have the decency of telling me who's badmouthing me so l might have the opportunity to confront him or her?"

Ginny laughed loudly at this as she walked towards the door. "Not a chance. It's far too entertaining to let you go and ruin it."

"Of course it is." He said with a sarcastic demeanor. He changed his tone to a more serious one before saying "They are right you know."

Ginny for what had to have been the tenth time that night raised her eyebrows. "About what?" she asked.

"Some of the things the letter implied. I've done some things that I'm not proud of." He said finally raising his eyes to hers even though his head was down.

"Malfoy, everyone had done things they aren't proud of. Yours may be slightly more heinous than others, but the fact that you aren't proud of them means something."

There was a moment of silence, when Ginny started towards the door to open it, Draco spoke. "I envy you, you know. No bollocking."

Ginny again raised her eyebrows and said skeptically, "Really?" Draco nodded. "And why is that Malfoy?"

"You Weasleys, particularly you, are always sure of yourselves, and make the right choices. You were on the right side of the war and never had to make the wrong decision. It was always easy for me to act like I hated you because you got the life I wanted. You get the big happy family with the good on your side. I was forced to live in a cold home, and be forced into worshiping a self-proclaiming lord. Don't get me wrong, my mother was great, but Lucius, well, he counter balanced whatever good my mother brought. I mean look at what he did to you."

Ginny again, raised her eyebrows, "and what exactly is it that Lucius did to me?"

Draco gave her a look, and said, "well, he tried to kill you didn't he?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "it was war Malfoy, everyone was trying to kill someone, we did what we had to do to protect our friends, our families. We did what we had to do to survive."

"I wasn't talking about the war," Draco said quietly.

Ginny frowned, "You're talking about the chamber then, yeah?" Draco gave a slow nod. "I'm going to say this once and only once, so you better listen because this is all you're ever going to get from me on it. I know that you have no idea what you're talking about right now, and that you're going out on a whim guessing, based on a few choice exchange of words during our little visit with your father. Yes he tried to kill me a few times. Once by forcing me to open the Chamber of Secrets during your second year," She held up a hand before he could interrupt, "and then again at the ministry during your fifth year. It was nothing personal, I was a Weasley, it was the beginnings of a war it's what it was. That's all you need to know."

"Weasley, I-" Draco started.

Again Ginny stopped him with her hand, "I don't want apologies, I don't want anything, I've moved on." She made to walk out, but stopped and said, "Just because your father didn't horrible things, doesn't mean you have to be responsible for what he's done. Just because you've made wrongs in the past Malfoy, doesn't mean you can't make up for them now."

"I know that Weasley, don't you think you're living proof that I'm working hard to make up for the fact that I'm horribly attractive in every way and thus making the world envy me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Indeed and how's making up for that by wooing me working out for you?" she asked cheekily.

"Aren't I doing well? I bought you a lovely little gift, and I brought you into the paper and I bought you lunch, I'm having you paint for me, and I even stopped insulting your name." He said in a sardonic tone.

"Ohh of course, " said Ginny with mock flattery, "The lovely book whose password you picked out which happens to be that horrible name you insist on calling me, The paper that you had no choice but to hire me for, the lunch that lead to the oh so charming visit with the man that tried to kill me twice and the paintings that you tried to rip me off for, and the portraits that you didn't think I was capable of creating. Absolutely wondrous progress."

Draco merely smirked even more broadly, while Ginny returned the favor. Just before she walked out the door she yelled, "AND DO SOMEHTING ABOUT THAT BLOODY AWFUL MUSIC!!" and slammed the door.

Draco grinned at the spot she just left. Man did he love that girl. Well he loved annoying that girl to pieces, and for now, he was going to appreciate the small favors of life.

* * *

*All of these creatures can be found in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander.

Demiguise: "…Beast is able to make itself invisible when threatened, can only be seen by wizards skilled in its capture…whole body is covered with long, fine, silky silvery hair. Demiguise pelts are highly valued as the hair may be spun into invisibility cloaks."

Antipodean Opaleye: "…Most beautiful type of dragon, it has iridescent, pearly scales…"

Chinese Fireball: "…scarlet...scales…"

Peruvian Vipertooth: "…copper-colored…"

Romanian Longhorn: "…dark-green scales…"

Swedish Short-Snout: "…silvery-blue…"

Erumpent: "…may be mistaken for a rhinoceros…thick hide that repels most charms and curses…"


	14. Dunderheads, Billowing Cloaks & a New HQ

**A/N:** The last one was kind of short, I know, but I liked it. The lack of reviews is slightly anti-happy-making but that's alright. You know the drill.

**Disclaimer:** still the same. Less bitter.

_Monday August 25, 1997_

The staff had finally gotten settled in and was ready to depart for their early trip to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was due to arrive any moment with the portkey that would take them all to Hogwarts HQ. While they were awaiting his arrival, various arguments were taking place throughout the room.

Lavender and Parvati were exchanging the latest gossip, which happened to be about Ginny and Draco. Needless to say irritancy was clearly written across Ginny's face, whereas Draco merely smirked at her facial expression.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were also having an argument.

After Blaise and Pansy had finally become an official couple, Blaise had been hesitant to tell Ginny. She however was waiting for him to fess up, as she already knew. The two were clearly meant for each other.

When he did tell her, she said, "It's about bloody time."

"What?" he said in surprise.

"I said, it's about bloody time, I thought you two would never get together, and I was about ready to yell at you for not telling your best friend you finally got a girlfriend."

"You knew?!"

"Of course I knew; it was downright obvious. What kind of best friend do you take me for anyways?"

Hermione was extremely bitter that Ginny did not adhere to the letter she had convinced Kati Bell and her mother to write. She knew that Draco's Head-Healer would say exactly what she wanted Ginny to hear, and she knew Ginny would believe the warnings, as they had come from his Head-Healer. Apparently Hermione had underestimated both Ginny and Draco.

The argument that was taking place at the present moment between various members of the group was focused on Blaise and his suggestion for giving the S.T. Howler a new name.

"…Listen Granger, Blaise and I are the owner of the bloody paper and if he chooses to rename the paper, to a name we both like better, then we can bloody well do so!"

"But it's not an accurate description of the paper!"

"The title of the paper shouldn't be based on its description!" said Blaise exasperatedly.

"Look Mione, I agree with Blaise and Malfoy, The Hogwarts Howler is a better name, it flows better, and _is_ an accurate assessment of the name because it involves the whole school, not just the teachers. I'm sure Filch will have announcements that will have to be put in the paper, but he's not exactly a teacher is he. So that would mean your description isn't even accurate," Said Ginny almost annoyedly.

"THANK YOU!" said Blaise finally.

"Oh fine, do whatever you bloody well please." Said Hermione clearly out argued.

"It's settled then. EVERYONE, EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR BLOODY FACES," said Blaise as he stood on Pansy's desk.

"Oi! You better not ruin my desk, even if I won't be using this particular one for a few months."

"I bought you the bloody desk, I'll buy you a new one."

"Will you two just shut up and get on with it," said Draco now annoyed.

"Right," said Blaise, as the attention was now focused on him. "Seeing as we have yet to make the S.T. Howler, as we haven't actually seen teachers and whatnot, we are changing the name to the Hogwarts Howler, it's easier, and it's broad enough to cover everything, that and it sounds better. That is all." He said as he climbed down off the desk. "Well, that was easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but said nothing while everyone one else continued their various conversations and arguments from anything about how to do a particular job to who is a better Quidditch team.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived and said, "Good morning everyone, I trust you have your luggage. If you all will set your luggage in piles according to house and get into groups of three we can be on our way. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy you may take your luggage with you, you will be coming with me."

Dumbledore handed to each of the five groups a black handkerchief, each edge a different color to represent the predominant color of each house, while the corners were each the secondary color of the house. In the center was the Hogwarts Emblem and written around it was Hogwarts Howler. Blaise noticed this immediately and whispered to his favorite females, "How in the bloody hell did he do that? We only just changed the name!"

The two girls shrugged, by now Blaise should know that Dumbledore didn't need rhyme, reason, or well anything to do whatever it is that he did. He was Dumbledore. He knows all, sees all and is brilliant…even if a bit insane."

"On the count of three, everyone," said Dumbledore as he took the corner of the handkerchief he kept for himself, Draco and Hermione. "Three, two, one…"

The six groups felt a tug on their navel and swirled away. When they landed, they were in the same spots as they were when they left. Granted some were on the floor, but generally the same spot. The only difference was there were two elves, a few extra doors and a great deal more of portraits.

Dumbledore dusted his robes before clapping his hands together. "Well, here we are, I am sure Miss Granger and Parkinson, as well as Mr. Malfoy and Zabini, have informed you of where to go and what to do as far as your offices are concerned. The passwords will not set until Friday so you do not have to worry about that. The head boy and girl passwords are set, and they know them, whether or not they choose to inform you is their choice. Obviously, the portraits that are of your houses' crests are the portraits that will lead to your common room. That is the only way to get to your rooms as the normal portraits will not open without a password. That and Mr. Filch has blocked off all corridors that are not within the proximity of the Entrance Hall or Great Hall. The door that is not directly behind Miss Parkinson's desk, will lead directly to the library and the door next to the HQ Owlry is the infirmary. By Wednesday, I am sure the castle will be at your mercy. Also, if you would, I would like for the first edition of the Hogwarts Howler to be the Monday the students return for classes, naturally. However if possible, I would like an information piece, for the night the students return. It should include what the Hogwarts Howler will be about, and various notices from teachers. Miss Weasley, Mr. Filch has already requested that the list of banned items be in the piece. And so you know," he said looking around the room through his half-moon spectacles, "any items a teacher requests to be put in the paper must be in the paper, especially if it refers to assignments. With the exception of detentions and things that will single out a specific person or group of people. Meals will be delivered to you in this room, not only during your early stay in the castle but regularly throughout the year. I believe that is all, should you need me, the gargoyle next to the entranceway will lead to my office. The password is Ton-Tongue Toffee," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile before he disappeared.

"Alright you lot, you have one hour to get your shit settled and start the articles. It's going to be a long night, we have two official papers and an early edition to post in less than a week," Said Blaise.

Groans were heard all around and they all trudged up through their house portraits to their dorms to quickly get their stuff in and catch a break before their hour was up. The two heads, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny remained. Draco was confused by Ginny's presence. "Freckles don't you have stuff to pack?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the continual of the foolish pet name and said "Yes, but I'm going to be here for a week I have to start my job now because no one else can start the Hogwarts Howler without the information. I can relax later because after I talk to the teachers, I don't really have much to do. And WHAT did I TELL you about that NAME?"

Draco was surprised by her logic, but shouldn't have been. It was refreshing to see that someone other than Granger and himself could use their brain. Ignoring her indignation at his nickname for her he said "Alright, we should get to work then."

"We?" said Ginny who raised her eyebrows, along with everyone else in the room.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm bored and I have no one to torment for a week other than you. Besides which, Filch is going to have loads to put in the early edition, not to mention getting through the castle with all his blockades, and not to mention I wouldn't dare pass up a chance to irritate you for long periods of time."

He smirked while Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are an insufferable and incorrigible git."

Draco smirked and said with his hand over his heart in a mocking tone, "You wound my heart Freckles! After all we've been through!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Ohh please, you have to have a heart for it to be wounded" and began walking towards the door. When he didn't follow she said in a tone that clearly said she was irritated, "Well? Are you coming?"

Draco smirked at his triumph and followed her out and waved cheekily at the remaining three who stood jaw dropped in shock.

Blaise turned and looked at the other two and said, "Did you see that? They were flirting!"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "You call that flirting?"

Blaise pointed at the spot where the two were "flirting" and said, "I tell you, they were flirting, in their own Weasley-Malfoy way, but it was flirting."

"Even if they were flirting what's wrong with that?" said Hermione.

This time it was Pansy who answered, and not Blaise, "Malfoys and Weasleys don't flirt."

"And why not?"

"They don't need to. They always get what they want."

"Ron flirts," said Hermione matter of factly.

"Miss Granger, Ronald Weasley is a dunderhead who hardly knows what he wants let alone is able to obtain such things, and the fact that you have not realized this, makes me question your apparent intelligence," interrupted Snape.

He turned to Blaise handed him two plain manila files while two different colored folders remained in his hand, "These are the announcements I want put in your paper, one for both editions. I assume you are smart enough to decipher which folder goes to which edition. I can't have Miss Weasley wandering around the school in my office searching for me and pestering me for announcements. This," he handed Blaise another one of the folders, this one black, "is for Draco when he returns, do NOT open it for if you do bodily harm will come to you as I have it spelled. This," he handed Blaise the final and white folder, "goes to Miss Weasley. Again, do not open it otherwise you will be a momentous amount of pain, more so than if you open the black one. Good day." With that he turned on his heel and disappeared with his robes billowing behind him.

"How does he get his robes to do that," said Blaise incredulously as the girls rolled their eyes at him. "Seriously, I don't know how he does it. I've tried to do it too. It doesn't work. I'm going to make an article about it," he decided. "He'll ignore me if I ask, but if I have the whole school bugging him about it, I'll get an answer. Excuse me ladies I have an article to write for the morning edition of the Hogwarts Howler."

The two rolled their eyes and went off. Hermione went to her office-room to do some work and think of another way to get Ginny away from Malfoy. Pansy sat at her desk with a book ready to instruct the staff and anyone confused by the transition of offices.

* * *

As the two walked out of the room, they silently decided that they would go to Filch first. There they would collect his overly large list of banned items, and convince him that for the night they needed to have access to the castle.

Draco walked with his hands in his pockets glancing at Ginny every so often. Ginny walked with her arms at her side looking forward avoiding his gaze. Every time she saw him look at her, she would turn her head to look at him in hopes of catching him. All she got was a smirk every time, and an occasional shake of his head.

This became a game throughout their trip to Filch's office. They reached his door and asked for his list. He gave them each a stack of files and permission to roam the hallways, but only them.

Fully distracted by the folders the game stopped but restarted after they dropped the folders off and were told that Snape had dropped his off as well.

They were barely to the staircase when Ginny's patience wore out. "Why do you keep staring at me Malfoy?"

Ginny anticipated his shrug of his shoulders and smacked him hard on his back. "Oi..." he exclaimed but was cut off by her angry remark.

"And don't shrug your shoulders when I ask a question. When I ask you a question, I get an answer."

Draco smirked at her, raised his eyebrows at her audacity and shook his head, but remained silent. Ginny gave him three full seconds before saying quite loudly, "MALFOY!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

She was driving him mad, and he almost lost himself for a moment and said, "Because I cant help it!" but caught himself in time and said instead, "Because I know it irritates you."

"You are a prat," she said as they reached McGonagall's office.

"You don't seem to mind it all that much," he replied as McGonagall opened her door.

"Here, I have Poppy's, that'd be Madame Pomfrey to you, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Sinistra. Off you go, I have lots of work that is to be done. Shoo!" with that she slammed the door in their faces.

The two walked once again in silence. When they returned to Hogwarts HQ, people had already begun working, which meant they had been out for over an hour.

They left again, their legs taking them to each of the other professors without them realizing it. They got back to HQ with all of the folders and noticed that there were two plates on a lunch tray, which meant it was after 12:00. They set the files on Pansy's desk, where she would shortly start yelling names and throwing folders at people.

Draco grabbed a plate and headed to his office, he looked back to see Ginny picking up her plate as well. She met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow, which she interpreted as a sign to follow him.

They entered the office and sat down facing each other at his desk. They started eating, but Draco knew the silence wouldn't last long. He was well aware Ginny did not do quiet, and he wasn't disappointed when she started talking.

"You know what I realized?"

"Mmm?" he said with so he wouldn't spit food out of his mouth like Ron usually did. He was raised with better manners, not that he would point this fact out to her.

"That you've grown an attachment to me." She said as if it were no big deal.

She knew this would catch his attention. And it did.

"I beg your pardon," he said swallowing as he sat up straight and raised his eyebrows.

"You heard me," she said as she continued to eat as if nothing was amiss.

"I do not have an attachment," he said adamantly.

"Yes you do, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You don't just let people in your rooms, or read your journal unless you have some sort of attachment to them."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Malfoys do not have attachments."

She stood up, now that her food was finished and said before she walked out the door, "Well this one does."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

As Ginny walked out of the staircase guarded by the gargoyle, she heard Pansy call her. She turned around and walked to her desk.

Pansy handed her a slip of parchment that said Ginny on the front and Dragon on the back.

"Don't know from whom it came from, don't know from where it came from. I just know it's for you."

Ginny already knew who it was from, and what it was for, but before she could comment Blaise burst out of his office and yelled happily, "It's done! I finished my article on Snape and his billowing cloak." He hugged his manuscript as if it was a precious doll.

Draco asked in a clearly bored tone, "well are you going to read it to us or not?"

The look Blaise gave Draco could only be described as disgusted and appalled. He looked as if Draco's suggestion were the most awful thing ever to be said. "No, absolutely not! This is a master piece. I bloody well will not read it aloud. No one is going to see this beautiful piece of writing until Monday morning." With a "humph" and an aristocratic nose stuck in the air, Blaise turned on his heel and once again slammed his door shut.

Those in the room looked at one another and burst into laughter. It was certainly not going to be a dull year, that was for certain.


	15. Late Night Swim?

**A/N:** I would like to apologize to the title maker for calling it a jerk face. It did fit.

**Disclaimer: **I still disclaim.

Ginny was still debating on whether or not to go to Draco's room. Not really knowing which decision was the right one, she decided that she would think it over while taking a nice bath in the prefects' bathroom, now located in the new HQ, as all the prefects were in the paper.

She entered through the door, wearing a tank top and shorts over a sapphire blue two piece bathing suit. She had her curly auburn hair up, in a loose messy bun. With the towel no longer in her arms as she had set in on the countertop, she began to strip.

"Whet whew," came a whistle from across the room.

Ginny looked up to see Draco smirking at her. With her hands on her hips, she looked at him and asked "What in the hell do you think you are you doing, don't you have your own bathroom to contaminate?"

Draco shrugged and said, "This bathroom is bigger, and I wanted more of a swim than a bath. And actually, aren't you the one who barged in on me?"

Ginny glared at him and pointed at the door. Draco uncrossed his arms and legs and stood to move from up against the post he was leaning on, that's when she realized, not only was Draco's muscular body dripping with water but he was most definitely not wearing any clothes. And his towel was sitting next to hers. Her eyes widened and again Draco smirked. She didn't blush, but Draco knew he had her anyways.

"Like what you see Red? I assure you, that since you haven't been privileged enough to see any size, that this is what people call big."

"So it's Red now is it? Well, Ferret Face, let me assure you that growing up with six brothers, and playing on a mostly male Quidditch team, you learn a thing or two about big, and let me tell you, that, is hardly impressive."

Draco raised his eyebrows but noticed something flicker across the inside of her leg. In two big steps he had his towel on and he was crouched by her leg.

"Malfoy what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" she said angrily restraining herself from kneeing him in the chin.

Draco stood up with grace and was now extremely close to her. She could feel the heat coming off him from the hot bath he had just taken moments before.

Draco smirked at her and looked down on her as he was a good foot taller than her, before saying, "Alright Red, let's see it."

He jumped on the countertop, when she asked, "See what Ferret?"

"Your magical tattoo," he replied with his traditional smirk.

"My…How?" she started before he interrupted her.

"I saw it flicker, and I saw magical traces on your leg. Let's see," he said and beckoned her with his finger.

She glared at him, but took off her shorts. He frowned when he didn't see the tattoo, but she turned her leg so he could now see the inside of her thigh. She studiously looked at the ceiling while his eyes widened and he jumped off the counter to get a better look. There on the inside of her thigh was a butterfly with dragon wings. The color of the wings would change or flicker, but the intricate design on the wings remained the same black color. It was clear that with this amount of magic and intricate detail that she had sat along time. He was surprised at her choice as it was quite ironic. The delicacy of the butterfly and the fierce and viciousness of a dragon even separately, was not something he would expect of her. The butterfly yes, the dragon no, he did however notice that it suited her personality quite well. He also noticed that if he chose to interpret it as such, the dragon wings could represent his place in Ginny's life, not that he would mention it.

He stood up and said, "It suits you, not what I expected, but it suits you."

"It changes color with my mood." She replied as she jumped up on the counter.

Draco smirked and decided that he would test this theory. He walked right up to her and stood between her legs and put his hands on each side of them. He looked at her eyes and then down to her thigh. He watched the wings turn from red to black, the designs no longer visible. He put his lips next to her ear and said with his lips grazing her ear slightly with his words, "and what does black mean?"

Fully expecting her to blush and say something incoherent, he was surprised when she put her lips to his ear and said, "Lust," before sliding off the counter and becoming trapped between him and the counter for just a second before she ducked under his arm and walked towards the pool-tub.

He watched her saunter towards the pool and saw that the Butterfly-dragon was now in the center of her lower back, still black, so black in fact that it had a white glow around it. She turned her head with a smirk to see him smirking back at her. She was not the only one that was aroused.

'Taking a bath in the prefects' bathroom was clearly a brilliant idea,' he thought.

As she watched him turn and walk to the door, she saw for a moment a flicker right between his shoulder blades. When he walked out the door without so much as a glance, she knew he was smirking anyways. She knew that she had not been mistaken when she saw a snitch's white dragon wings turn to black before turning back to flesh as if it were never there.

She too thought, before taking her bubble bath swim, that she was glad she decided to visit the prefects' bathroom instead of using the password he gave her earlier and visiting "The Dragon's Lair."


	16. A PalePointy, A DarkDashing &Dunderheads

**A/N: **basically I won't be able to update for like two weeks. I have meetings and weddings and my parents are going away and I'm going camping. So this chapter and maybe one or two more depending on how much and how fast I can write before coming to a block is all you will have. So my F.F. junkies, read your fix wisely. Lol. Thanks for the reviews. You know the drill.

Ohh and I don't remember what day or if I said it, but the day the _Teen Howler_ goes out is Thursdays.

The events before the italicized date, happened at various points during the week before school started. They are NOT in chronological order.

For those of you who need some help:

T.H. = _Teen Howler_

H.H. =_ Hogwarts Howler_

**Disclaimer: **I can't claim anything but the plot details, and some fantastic lime green stilettos. =P

After the two had their late-night encounter, they didn't really speak much. It wasn't because they were now shy or embarrassed about what had happened, far from it actually. It was simply because they no longer had the time for anything other than mischievous smirks and raised eyebrows.

After that night, things got hectic for the paper. They had two _Hogwarts Howler_ editions to publish as well as the regular edition of the Howler. Though Ginny's official job was finished, Blaise and Pansy had her running about doing various jobs in order to get everything out on time. What was more difficult was whatever job they had her do, someone else would yell at her for being in the way. Little did those individuals know, was that Ginny, though unofficially, was as much in charge as the original four owners. Well, two and two halves owners, but that was irrelevant. For every problem with a person Ginny encountered, her temper would flare and she'd get her work done her way, much to those watching's amusement. It only took three times and a public announcement from Ginny and a thoroughly amused Blaise before everyone learned to stay out of her way, and that she was far more important than any other 'regular' staff.

Once the _Teen Howler_ was sent out on Thursday, things became less hectic. Those who normally worked on the T.H. could now help with both editions of the H.H. This freed up a substantial amount of Ginny's time, but not Draco's. Ginny's free time however was still somewhat limited as she still had assignments to do and she had yet to unpack.

Blaise, no longer having access to his muggle gadgets, became distressed especially when Ginny wasn't in vocal range of him. It actually took him yelling at poor Colin while an amused Draco and Pansy watched, and ordering him to "Open the BLOODY Gryffindor Portrait!" as he was Slytherin. It took a slightly scared Colin to remind him that there were no passwords for these particular portraits. Blaise became further distressed and yelled "THEN WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WONT IT OPEN?!" Draco and Pansy looked at each other and smirked. Draco said, before locking himself in his office, his smirk never fading, "I put a temporary sticking charm on it." Blaise scowled and said the counter curse. He marched through the tower not even bothering to admire and denounce the room, attempted to climb the stairs, falling flat on his face, cast a freezing charm only known by dark wizards, courtesy of Blaise's mother, opened the 6th year door and dragged a protesting Ginny into the new H.Q.

Draco now out of his office once he was sure Blaise had gone through the Gryffindor portrait, smirked even broader at the sight. Blaise was so lost in his thoughts, and distressed about his lack of gadgets, that he didn't realize he had pulled a soaking wet and barely toweled Ginny. When he turned to look at her he was slightly confused but didn't get to process such thoughts as she smacked his face with a large CRACK! She proceeded to tell him that just because he had seen her on numerous occasions in this position, didn't mean the whole bloody castle had to as well. She also told him that she deserved a bloody break as she had been doing work that wasn't even hers, and that she needed a bloody shower and if she wanted a bloody shower she would take one. With that she turned on her heal and went to her portrait before saying, "I know most of you are absolutely randy, as you haven't been able to wank your various others, but if you could please stop staring at my body and do your bloody work that would be fantastic. And Malfoy, STOP TRYING TO UNDRESS ME WITH YOUR EYES AND SPELL MY TOWEL OPEN."

As she slammed the portrait door, Blaise turned to his now slightly saddened and amused friend and said with a knowing look on his face, "It's charmed to stay that way, when the twins noticed what a lovely lady their sister was, they decided to make a special towel so that only she could take it off and no boy could spell it open. When they knew I or any male was coming over, they gave it to her. You can imagine my disappointment, when I discovered this at one of my visits to The Burrow." Draco shook his head and walked back to his office as Blaise decided he needed another way to keep track of his staff. With a "Granger!" multiple rolls of eyes, arguments, yelling and a visit to Dumbledore, a solution was found.

Much like the galleons that were used in the D.A. two years prior, the Howler Notice was a black coin with silver trimming. It was double sided, one side would flash gold, meaning urgency, and the other side would flash bronze with notices and messages that could be stored. Because it was a coin and messages needed to be sent, with a simple password personalized to each person, the messages would be relayed on a piece of parchment for easy storage and visibility. As for the gold side, it was a little different. With a different, yet still personalized password, a button would form, once the button was pressed, the voice of the sender would be heard and the message relayed, much like a muggle answering machine or voicemail. It was also decided for security, that each coin would be around the person's neck like a necklace with a spell that ensured that only the wearer could take it off. This necklace would be the access 'code' to get into H.Q. from the main entrance.

It was also decided that three coins per house would be outside the entranceway. The main color of each house would get them into the door after they put the coin into a slot. The color coin would pop up in another slot on Pansy's desk. She would then speak through the portable floo on her desk and ask what the visitor wanted. If she found the answer satisfactory, she would send the second color of the house through the slot. Then the visitor could walk through the ward and hand Pansy the coin in order to carry on their business. She would put both coins through the return spot and they would go back to their original location. The convenient part was only those in that house would be able to enter with their colors, even if they lied. The heads of house had a coin of both of their colors and could get through both doors without wait. Dumbledore had an all black coin that would flash silver and purple, which meant he could send and receive messages as well as have access to the room. The other teachers could pick up a silver and purple coin at the door. It would only turn silver after Pansy confirmed it was a teacher. Other guests could pick up a purple and gold coin that would do the same.

* * *

The day the students arrived, few were surprised at the addition of the newspaper, as most of them had read the announcement in the _Teen Howler_. They made it through Dumbledore's announcements, and the sorting simply by occupying themselves in the H.H. They read various announcements from teachers, and skipped over Filch's six paged, fine printed list of banned items. As curfew was set and the students in their common rooms, the _Howler _staff entered the new H.Q. with their password necklaces through their common room entrances. Slightly alcoholic beverages were served with dessert and the group had a relaxation party before heading off to their dorms before classes started.

_Monday September 1, 1997_

Despite their late night, the staff was the first ones up the next morning. Waiting until the H.H. appeared with their breakfast at exactly 6:00 am; they chatted excitedly about what Blaise's silly article would say and anticipated the reactions of the other students as they all sat at the Slytherin table until the rest of the school arrived.

They looked at their timetables while they waited for it to turn six and as usual the Slytherins had Double Potions with the Gryffindors.

"That's right Freckle Face, you have classes with us this year," Said Draco with a smirk looking over her shoulder.

"That's right Ferret, think you can handle it?" retorted Ginny with a smirk of her own.

"I think I can manage somehow."

"Oi! You two shut your bloody mouths and read my article!" said a fully excited and smug Blaise.

The two looked down to see Blaise's article, front page, of course, and laughed. Somehow, they don't know how, but Colin had gotten a picture of Snape and his billowing cloak.

**Billowing Cloaks: Exposé, Inquiries and Speculation on Severus Snape**

_By, Blaise Zabini _

_(The more dashing, dark haired Slytherin Prince, not the pasty pointy faced one.)_

_The man who made the word dunderhead popular, who constantly sends chills up your spine, and criticizes every potion despite its perfection. (Which by the way, I am still quite bitter about; the Draught of Living Death was a perfect shade of the palest pink!) All of these thoughts come to mind when his Dunder-highness is mentioned, none of them surprise us, however one remains a mystery._

_The one quality even I have yet to figure out is his uncanny ability to make his robes billow. How does he do it you ask? I haven't a bloody clue. I have come up with millions upon millions of theories. _

_My first thought was he practiced in the mirror, however after practicing every night from the time I was eight when I first saw him at one of my mother's oh so spectacular (chokes himself) dinner parties, until my fourth year when I decided that there was no possible way that he makes his cloak billow by just practice. I still try and can't make it billow after all these years._

_I have tried cloaks of all materials, including an exact replica of the robe he wears. I know it is the exact material because I cut a swatch of it in the middle of my fourth year. (Yes Uncle Sevie that was me! Oi, you lot, don't call him that, he's the godfather/uncle of yours truly and the pointy pasty one. That and I'm sure he'll fail you even if your Draught of Living Death is exactly the shade it's supposed to be. Or he'll kill you.)_

_I have even done height charms to replicate his height and the billow still eludes me. Does he have extra bits that are inhuman that aide in the billowing? Does he charm his robes to do such billowing? Did he create a mass charm so that no one else can billow their robes? Does his pointy nose aide with the aerodynamics and prevent the exact amount of air? Does his long stringy hair create a similar effect? Is it all of these combined?_

_I'm not exactly sure, but I am defiantly going to have Tonks experiment with me as she is a metamorphmagus. However, that might be a problem if he has extra bits…_

_If anyone has information on the mystery of the billowing robes and cloaks of my Uncle Sevie, Professor Snape to you lot, please feel free to owl me or visit me at the Hogwarts and Teen Howler Headquarters. Pansy will let you in. I am serious. I want to know, and Uncle Sevie has been adamantly refusing to aide me in my quest for truth. So owl or floo, I don't really care, just get me info._

_Maybe I'll publish this in the Teen Howler too so that people all over the world can help, hmm…_

"Oi!" shouted Draco from across the table, three seats away from Blaise, "I believe the terms are fair and aristocratic, oh dashing dunder-pants!"

Blaise merely smirked and waved him off. Draco rolled his eyes before noticing that people were entering. It was no one that would cause a fit, but enough of a caution that everyone went to their respective tables except Ginny, and Blaise and Pansy who moved down across from the two. Theo and Millie also moved down but stayed in their own conversation.

Honestly, the five Slytherins didn't even recognize that a Weasley was at their table and that Weasleys were blood trading filth. The just sat having a conversation with Ginny, the spitfire and entertainment of the Howler, friend, flirt and/or acquaintance to them. It wasn't until Avery sneered in her direction and said, "What in the bloody hell is the she-weasel, blood trading filth doing sitting at our table?"

The six raised their eyebrows, while Blaise looked ready to murder. The two Slytherin Princes and the Princess all opened their mouth to retort, but it was Ginny who beat them to it.

"Well Avery, I was sitting here, eating breakfast and having a nice chat with various people at the table occasionally giving them mind blowing orgasms to keep them from realizing that I am a filthy little Weasley because I needed information to feed to Harry so he could continue his next adventure on saving the world, but you caught me. Whatever am I going to do?"

The five Slytherins that were initially sitting at the table raised their eyebrows and smirked in amusement while the other Slytherins that had arrived with Avery couldn't even keep the shock from their usually emotionally masked faces. As Avery went to retort, it was Snape who spoke first as he had been standing behind Ginny as she went on her sarcastic rant. "Well Miss Weasley, you are just going to have to make sure you give Mr. Avery and his friends the same treatment if you want to help make Potter's next mission a success." Everyone's jaw except Ginny's dropped in shock.

Then before anyone could recover, Ron came up to the Slytherin table with Harry lagging behind as if he really didn't want to be apart of it. "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT IS IT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Well Mr. Weasley, if you had come a moment earlier, you would have heard Miss. Weasley tell Mr. Avery here, that she was giving mind blowing orgasms to her fellow Slytherin co-workers so that she could pump information from them to give to Potter so he could complete his next Save The World mission."

"Wh- She- You- Mind- Or- Harry, YOU ARE SAVING THE WORLD AGAIN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Snape, Ginny and the Slytherin royalty rolled their eyes, while Harry widened his eyes and looked incredulously from Snape to Ron sputtering trying to comprehend the daftness of his best friend. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you stop you yelling and return to your table. Miss. Weasley, do try to control your corruption of my students. I would like their brains in tact for potions. For once I would rather not have a cauldron blow up on the first day. Not everyone has your knack for potion making. "

Ginny gave a mock salute and said, "Will do professor, I'll try to revert their brains back to their original cunning Slytherin-ness"

Snape rolled his eyes and said wryly, "Please do, Longbottom is still in this morning's class, and my Slytherins need to have their full wits." With that he walked away leaving the entire group of Slytherins in shock, not only because Snape carried on a conversation with a Weasley, but joked, complimented and aided one in the same time span.

They all turned to Ginny and started "How-" but before they could complete a sentence, she picked up an apple, bit into it, waved and said, "toodles!" and skipped out of the Great Hall.

It was definitely going to be one hell of a year.


	17. Sodding Knickers&The Potionmaster's Bits

**A/N:** Quick Fix! Thanks for the reviews.

**New Note: **This was initially titled Potions Class and Ron Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** I can't really claim anything, including the cute boy.

Not long after Ginny left behind some very shocked students in the Great Hall, she headed to advanced potions where she would soon be followed by the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Upon his arrival, billowing cloaks and all, Professor Snape stormed through his classroom and reached his desk where he promptly turned around and surveyed the room with a sneer.

"This is Advanced Potions. I do not want distractions. I do not want gossip. I do not want toxic fumes or exploding cauldrons. I want successful potion brewing. This will be difficult for some of you, I realize. Some of you will need all the help you can get, and then some," he said, pausing to look pointedly at a few select students before continuing. "In order to assist in preventing an excessive amount of explosions, failed potions, overly toxic fumes, there are going to be partner restrictions. You may not be partners with members of your own house; you may not be partners with the same sex. I know that will be devastating to some of you, and some of you may not have the maturity to handle such changes, but get over it. I'd rather not have gossiping and giggling on my time. Now move," ordered Snape.

Blaise whispered to the others in shock, "Did he just say the word giggle?"

"Partners Zabini," demanded Snape.

"But I'm already partners with…" Blaise trailed off as he noticed Draco pulling a somewhat protesting Ginny into an adjoining seat, where she promptly swatted Draco in an almost painful manner that made him flinch. Blaise narrowed his eyes and muttered "traitors" under his breath before announcing. "I'm partners with Granger, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow and gave a curt nod saying, "Very well, move to your seats," before Hermione could protest. She shot a glare at the now grinning Blaise, but didn't vocalize the thoughts that were clearly on her mind.

"Now that all of you are seated, let's continue. As I said earlier, this is Advanced Potions. I should not have to deal with the nuances of your pathetic lives that lead to unwanted potion-making. Unfortunately, most of you will not be able to survive the year without ruining the environment of my potion-making classroom. In light of this, I would like to eliminate such nuances until we are actually brewing a potion whose process of brewing is in fact complex. Unfortunately, this will also be unlikely, as most of you, despite your change in partner, will remain unfocused, gossipy and giggly, nosy noise-makers. So as I said in an attempt to cut back on unnecessary explosions, etc. etc., I have an announcement that should eliminate at the very least today's inevitable nuances that lead to dangerous occurrences my classroom. Miss Weasley is in Advanced Potions. As you know she is a 6th year student. She, unlike the rest of you, can make a potion without explosions or the emission of toxic fumes. Her Draught of Living Death was the _opalescent_ pink it should be," he said looking pointedly at Blaise before continuing, and ignoring Blaise's scowl, "and she has already passed her NEWTS exam with an Outstanding, an exam the rest of you are hardly even ready to take. Those of you in the class that are more advanced than others will be learning more advanced material. That means that different students will be at different levels brewing different potions in this class. It also means it will be impossible for you to cheat, not that you would have been able to make it to this level of potions by cheating anyway. If your partner is more advanced than you, partners will be switched, or you will be asked to leave. If along the way you find yourself struggling or falling behind, leave. There isn't room in this class for mistakes or falling behind. If you wanted to fall behind and make mistakes Hogwarts offers remedial potions for that. We will be brewing complex potions, and if you don't think you'll be able to handle than then you might as well leave now. Finally, Mr. Zabini, if your sexual issues and your concern about my 'bits' continue to extend any further from the constraints of your own mind, and you continue to focus on me and not on your potions work, I will speak to the headmaster about having you committed to the hospital wing. In the meantime, perhaps you should ask Mr. Malfoy to refer you to his head-Healer."

Blaise grinned at the little remark instead of frowning. While Snape was the original Prince of Slytherin, a house almost as notorious as the Ravenclaw House for thinking on its feet, Blaise, albeit Malfoy as well, was the new Prince of Slytherin. And though he had learned much from his predecessor in the ways of all things Slytherin, Blaise learned a few things from a few unlikely sources. Blaise learned things that Snape never allowed himself the opportunity to learn and Blaise had his Gryfferin counterparts to thank for that. Instead of letting the remark go, he challenged his head of house, something no Hogwarts student, especially a Slytherin, would have done. No student that is to say, unless you were a Gryffindor. With the utmost look of innocence on his face, Blaise said, "But Uncle Sevie, all I wanted to know was how you extend your talents to your robes."

As the rest of the class turned their faces into a look of shock, some a mix between shock and amusement, Snape curled his lip and gave him a look, "Your obsession with me and my robes is more than slightly disconcerting. The potion is on the board you have 90 minutes to complete it." With that he turned on his heel, robes billowing, and went to his desk.

"HOW does he DO that?!" exclaimed a perplexed Blaise.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as per usual, just as it had the years before. Bantering and side-casted hexes in the hallways, teenagers fornicating in the alcoves, students sucking faces under the stairwells and empty classrooms, broom closets filled with people instead of brooms, laughter and gossip before the start of class, and complaints and homework at the end. It was very much a typical day at Hogwarts. That is to say unless you were a member of the Hogwarts Howler.

Blaise was still a bit miffed that Draco insist Blaise give up his new play toy to seduce Lavender Brown so that she break up with Ron. Well, he was certainly not going to give up his little play toy. So he decided to seduce Ron instead. His job was to break apart Brown and Weasley, nowhere did it say he _had_ to seduce the female to break the two apart, everyone just assumed that it would be the easiest way. After a long discussion with Pansy and promises that Ron would be shared, it was agreed. Besides, Pansy too was not about to lose the paper to Hermione, nor was she about to let Draco give up Ginny. Draco needed her more than he realized.

So, after his long discussion with Pansy, Blaise and Draco set up a meeting to talk about the impending plans to break apart the Weasel and the Harlot. Blaise snagged food from the HQ meal cart, walked into Draco's empty office, plopped himself down on Draco's couch and waited, knowing it was going to be a long night.

This is how Draco found Blaise when he walked into his office not long after. He slammed the door closed, loosened his tie and threw it across the room before saying, "Alright Blaise, tell me what you have."

"I'm seducing the boy-Weasel instead. He's already melted in my hands, literally." Draco rolled his eyes, but let Blaise continue. "If Brown thinks that Ron's a true flamer, then she'll back off. Then while he's putty in my hands, I'll spoon feed him little facts about how lovely Granger is. Maybe. And as I've already caught his attention, it'll be much easier than trying to hunt down Brown and convince her I'm a swell guy."

"That and you just don't want to give up your big victory so soon," said Draco wryly.

Blaise smiled as he got up and said, "That too. I'll give you a time later as to when you can 'accidentally' walk in on us and start phase one."

"Alright, sounds good."

Blaise headed to the door and pulled it open. Before exiting he said, "For the record, that particular Weasley isn't my biggest victory. My biggest victory ended up giving me my best friend," and he closed the door behind him, leaving Draco to ponder what exactly he had just said.

* * *

_Friday September 5, 1997_

Blaise sent Ron a letter, telling him to meet in the Room of Requirement, at midnight, on Friday. He wrote in green ink, and signed B in black. He was shocked at how quickly Ron sent him an affirmative response later the same day.

He informed Draco of Ron's response and the time to arrive. It was for this reason that Draco was standing outside the Room of requirement with Pansy his 'lover' for the night.

When the hidden door appeared, it was apparent how vocal Ron really was.

"Right on time," said Draco.

Whether Pansy's mouth was dropped in shock, or desire, Draco didn't know, but he smirked regardless having a strong feeling it was both. The two walked in hand in hand.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron as he heard the door open, and he scurried under the covers.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"You have my sodding knickers!"

Blaise chuckled, "So I do."

"What do we have here?" Malfoy put on a smirk and ripped off the sheets. "Sodding knickers indeed, it looks like the he-Weasel likes boys, how cute."

"Listen Malfoy, it's not what it looks like," Ron said nervously.

"Well, it looks like you are pillow kissing with Blaise."

"Look, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this. I was just…"

"Really sloshed and blah-dee-blah-blah," said Draco nonchalantly.

"Look, Malfoy, I know we've had our differences, but if you could please keep this between us three, er- four," he said noticing Pansy sitting on the couch who waved politely. "That would be really great. This would ruin my career and it would kill Her- er Lavender."

"You're worried about Lavender and your career? What about your family? Molly would be so displeased that you wouldn't give her grandkids. What about Potter? Do you think he'd still hang around you if he knew you were a pillow kisser?"

"Please Malfoy, I'll do anything, let's just forget about this whole thing."

"As much as I love seeing a Weasley beg to a Malfoy and the world is more like as it should be, I can't help you there. You are interfering with my plans concerning your sister."

"I'll stop I swear, I'll keep to myself, just don't hurt her."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. That was not the type of response he was looking for. He was honestly expecting more of a fight about the situation, especially when he mentioned Ginny.

"Interesting. I suppose your secret is safe with me. However, in addition to staying out of my affairs, I need you to find out who sent your sister a letter saying dreadful things. I am aware of my reputation; however, there were several things in that letter that could only be known by a select few. Two of them are in this room. I need you to find out who informed the writer and who the writer actually was, even though I have my suspicions. I suggest you talk to your sister and then Granger. They'll never expect that'd you'd give me such information."

Ron sighed, "Alright Malfoy."

"Lovely, but you've only satisfied my demands. You still have Pansy's demands to deal with. Have fun," he said with a smirk and a wave.

Pansy stood with a smirk of her own and walked towards the bed and Ron gulped, having no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

As Draco closed the door behind him, he said to himself, "Phase one, complete."

"Oh yeah Malfoy?" he heard a voice question sardonically, "And what exactly is phase one?" questioned the mischievous-filled voice.

Draco looked up. He knew that voice, and he knew it well. His storm colored eyes met with the brown colored eyes of Ginny Weasley and he smirked.


	18. The Slightly Frightening Redhead&HerWand

**A/N:** I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, it's pretty short, but I liked where it ended. So you know the drill, read, review, enjoy, whatevs.

**New Note: **Originally titled _pretty damn good and neither was I _

Sorry, the title is squished together, but I really really wanted it to be the title name. Cheers.

**Disclaimer: **I can claim nothing, the cute boy I had for a few hours seems to have wanted nothing more than a few hours. I don't even have any money to claim. Actually that's not true, I can claim all the change from my NYC trip.

"Why hello Weaselette, I didn't expect to see you here." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, crossing her own arms across her chest. "I'm sure you didn't. Who were you just blackmailing?"

His smirk broadened and he said "Well, if I told you that, I'd have a difficult time blackmailing them wouldn't I?."

"Well, I'll just have to find out for myself won't I?" she said smartly with a smirk of her own.

She moved towards the door, but he blocked her way by moving there first. "You can't go in there Red."

"I most certainly can. Are you really going to stop me by blocking the doorway? In case you've forgotten, I am a witch, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey, now would you?" she said her smirk growing a bit more broad as Draco paled a bit.

"Yes, well, as lovely as that experience was, I'm asking you not to go in there."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Asking are we? Malfoy's never ask. This ought to be good. Tell me why and maybe I'll control my hexing hand."

Draco curled his lip irritatedly, unhappy with the fact that he was actually going to comply as Ginny grinned. "If the people inside know that you know, then I lose my leverage."

"That people in general know, or me specifically." She chirped brightly as she played with her wand between her fingers.

Draco watched her wand as he grit out annoyedly, very unhappy at the fact that he was listening to, and slightly afraid of the small redheaded before him, "You specifically."

"Ahh, so that must mean it's my brother getting reacquainted with Blaise. By knowing that, it means that you know about their little adventures, which means you were planning this get together, which means you had to have brought a friend, and since the friend is still inside, you brought a female with you. With that said, Pansy, Blaise, and Ronald are having a splendid time together behind those doors."

Knowing that she was correct when Draco's face turned from astonishment, to impressed before he smirked, she continued. "I knew it, excellent. What's phase two?"

Giving her a reassuring nod, like the ones parents give their children when they ramble on about some amazing discovery and the parent wants nothing more than for the child to "run along", Draco attempted to usher her away from the door in almost in the same manner as he said, "Now, Now, Red, let's not spoil the secret."

"What a pity," She said, as they started walking away from the Room of Requirement. "If I guess, will you tell me?"

He glanced at her as they walked before saying, "We'll see. Maybe, if you behave yourself."

Ginny gave a snort but then smirked. "Well, if phase one was getting them all together, phase two must be getting someone to walk in on them." She glanced at Draco who was smiling and shaking his head at her disbelievingly, but said nothing. "That means, assuming my assumptions are correct, which it is, that there are three people in this school that you could possibly want to upset with this information. Harry, Lavender and Hermione, how am I doing so far?" Draco said nothing, but smirked. "Excellent, so it's not Hermione because you'd do something horrific at HQ besides which if Hermione knew Blaise was seducing Ronald, she'd have a canary and quit the paper. It's not Harry because Blaise would have told you that Harry knows from his first endeavor with Ronald at my house, which means it is Lavender. How's that? Am I good?" she said, already knowing she was triumphant in guessing correctly.

He looked at her, the smirk never leaving his face as they got closer to the Gryffindor tower. "Yes, yes Red, you were good, now let's get your pretty little head through the portrait and into bed where we'll pretend you know nothing of tonight's little adventure, yeah?"

Ginny's smirk broadened before she said with a teasing look. "Did I just hear a Malfoy admit that a Weasley was pretty, and good?"

Draco rolled his eyes as a smile fought to stay hidden. "Maybe, but it's highly possible you are delusional as you decided to live with a Malfoy, willingly, for a good part of the summer."

"It's highly possible but quite improbable."

"I see."

"Speaking of which," she began as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. "When are we going to finish this portrait business? I still have to paint that portrait of you. You'd think after spending all that time in your house, and finishing the other three, you'd have let me finish the last one instead of dragging it all out."

As they reached the portrait, Draco put his hand on her back ushering her towards the portrait. "All in due time Weaselette, all in good time."

Ginny turned her head towards Draco with a frown, and said "why?"

Draco turned and stepped in front of Ginny, her back to the portrait, his chest mere centimeters from hers. He looked down into her brown eyes as she once again met his stormy grey ones with her own. "That's my secret. You'll have to figure that one out on your own as well," he said as he walked away.

Ginny looked at his retreating back and said, "I wasn't talking about Ron."

He turned back with a smirk, before continuing on his way, "Neither was I Freckles, neither was I."


	19. Ron's Morning &The Knowitalls Don't Know

**A/N: **I know, I was so mean last time. Don't worry my little junkies, this should have a bit more to read. So you know the drill. Oh and I finally made a profile with a picture. Sometimes I'll make an effort to keep up with the times. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I presently own that's worth mentioning is tickets to a Rascal Flatts concert tomorrow! Go me. Ohh and a T-shirt from the Trace Adkins concert that my parents went to. It says "can't blame me for what my momma gave me." Trust me, its fitting. I have a world class ass. That's what I'm told anyways. Gotta love people. Back to Business.

_Saturday September 6, 1997_

After his night with Pansy and Blaise, Ron was pretty exhausted. He was unaware that people could bend that way. He was more than unsure of what he was going to do. After those two, there was no way he could be with Lavender. He really only was with her to make Hermione jealous. But Lavender was just so bloody clingy, that he couldn't get rid of her. And that wasn't for lack of trying, because try he did.

And now there was Malfoy, who was clearly up to something. Maybe if he got Lavender to walk in on him and Pansy, then she would leave him. But that brought up several problems, Lavender would tell everyone that he was with Slytherins, and his friends and family would disown him, and Blaise would kill him if he ever knew that he had a one on one with Pansy. Though it would solve his blackmail problem with Malfoy, truth be told he'd rather have Malfoy blackmailing him than Lavender. Malfoy was straight forward, but he wasn't going to lie about it. As long as Malfoy had Ginny he wouldn't say anything. Besides which he wouldn't do anything to hurt Blaise or Pansy, Ron knew that much and those two couldn't possibly want people to know that they had shacked up with a Weasley, could they? He had to find Hermione, he wanted this kept a secret until he could figure out what to do with Lavender, and that meant he still needed to help Malfoy. The quicker he did that, the more he felt safe that the secret would be kept quiet.

It was 8:00 and he had Quidditch practice at 9:30, that gave him an hour and a half to eat breakfast, talk to Hermione, and send something to Malfoy and then get dressed for practice. He quickly got dressed to find Ginny sitting on the couch. She was in her clothes that she was wearing last night when he saw her there. It looked as if she hadn't moved.

"Err, Gin?" he said tentatively.

She snapped up as his voice, "Yes Ron?"

"Err, are you alright?" still cautiously.

Ginny furrowed her brow, "Yes, why?"

"Well, you're in the exact same spot that you were in when I came in this morning."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's a little after 8 in the morning."

"Bloody hell! We have practice, and I still have to get to the paper at 8:30!"

"Right, Gin?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Who sent you that letter about Malfoy?"

She laughed. "Nice try Ron, I know Malfoys blackmailing you," she watched him pale. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me," she said with a smirk, "I just went to the Room of Requirement and saw him there, he said I couldn't go in there, and I put two and two together. Blaise was missing too, and trust me, I know all about your little summer err, encounter so to speak." Ron's eyes bulged and he became even more pale. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, besides, I know how good Blaise is."

With that she ran up the stairs just as Ron processed what she said. He began to sputter and look from where Ginny was standing to where she went as he began to regain the color to his face. As he continued his sputtering, Hermione walked in.

"Ronald, what are you doing? Have you seen Ginny?" she asked.

"She- Bl- good- summer- Mal- Ohh bloody hell." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ohh forget it, she ran upstairs, say Mione?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Do you know who wrote Ginny about Malfoy?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted to thank them, you know, Ginny certainly won't listen to me, I wanted them to know I appreciate their efforts in trying to make sure my sister doesn't hang around with filth like him."

Hermione brightened up, "Oh in that case, I sent a letter to Malfoy's Head Healer explaining the situation and figured that if someone of her stature wrote to Ginny, that Ginny would be more eager to listen to us. I knew that she would never listen to you Harry or I, and would do the opposite."

"Ohh, right, thanks Mione, well I have to go get breakfast before practice, I'll see you later." With that he walked away before she could respond.

He ran to the Entrance Hall and stopped at the HQ and grabbed the proper coin. He shouted into the little thing, Pansy, its Ron I need to speak to Malfoy quick!

Pansy knew he must have figured out who sent the letter so she sent him the proper coin and pointed the direction of Draco's office when Ron ran in.

Draco heard his door slam and he looked up, surprised to see the male Weasley walk in.

"Well Weasley, I'm surprised and slightly impressed, as I'm assuming you talked to Granger already?"

"Yeah, Hermione sent a letter to your Head Healer about you fraternizing with Ginny and your Head Healer sent Ginny a letter warning her about you."

"Hmm," he said with a pondering look on his face. "I suppose that was Granger's way of proving a point to me, and good old Alyssa's way of trying to get back at me for shagging her daughter and posting those articles with the nude pictures."

Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Draco noticed this and waved his had dismissively, "She was overcharging me, besides, I was merely proving a point, you don't have to worry about your sister. I'm not going to do that to her, for several reasons, there are six more of you male Weasley's, granted I'm not afraid of you, but all of you combined is too much for even me to handle. I mean, one could send me to Azkaban and frankly I don't enjoy my father enough to spend everyday with him. The other one can break into my Gringotts account, another can set dragons on me, the twins will poison me, the other one will bore me to death in lectures, and then you and Potter will annoy me every time I turn the halls. That's not even mentioning what you sister will do to me. She can handle herself just fine. Thanks Weasley, you're secret's safe with me."

"Err, right, later Malfoy."

Ron peaked his head out the door to check and see if the coast was clear of Hermione. It was so he ran to the Great Hall to get some breakfast in before practice.

* * *

When Hermione walked into her office that morning from the Gryffindor portrait in the main room of HQ, she immediately noticed a piece of parchment that was out of place on her desk. With a closer look, she noticed that it wasn't even a piece of parchment that belonged to her in the first place. She opened the folded letter and read:

_Phase one of your favor is now complete, a date and time will be sent to you. Make sure you bring Brown to the location mentioned in the impending letter if you want the results you're looking for._

_As for the other item we discussed, progress is exceptional. And for the record I would prefer not to see another bush like the one on your head._

_Have a lovely day, and do tell Alyssa Bell hello, I would like to say thanks to the both of you for encouraging Ginny to spend more time with me. As one of her best friends you should know by now not to tell her not to do something._

_Cheers, Malfoy._

Hermione's jaw dropped. Though he was following through on his part, this was not working to her favor. She had a problem, and for once, she didn't know what to do.


	20. Shagaholics and Mrs Sugarman

**A/N:** I'm suffering from slight writers block, because I have all these ideas planned out for later chapters and I'm getting so excited over them, I don't know how to lead up to them. I've been sitting here for like 2 hours. Lolz. But if you're lucky you'll have like 3 chapters between today and tomorrow. Yay you. Ohh and for those of you who watched The Dark Knight, The Joker is exactly how I picture Voldemort. Well Voldie looks more like a snake, but personality wise perfect. The evil, but certain admiration for people who can figure him out, yeah, exactly how I picture his personality to be.

**New Note: **Once titled Volunteers and surprised by sex.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It really is a shame.

_Saturday September 13, 1997_

After her Quidditch practice the following week, Ginny made her way to her office, and plopped down on her comfortable chair, and rested her head on her arms on top of her desk, deciding not to shower or change out of her practice clothes. Technically it was try outs and not another practice, but since she was already on the team, it was merely practice for her. Though, she didn't go easy on herself or anyone else on the team, or trying out for the team. She played as hard as she would have during a game, or she tried new and crazy stunts, much to Ron's displeasure, and Harry's enthusiasm. Usually when she tried something new, she nailed it on the first try, or was close enough to nailing it, that she could get away with it. If anything, such stunts would distract the other team, even if she didn't do it right.

She was quite tired, and there was still the trip to Hogsmeade that she needed make in order to pick up some supplies. She hadn't talked to Malfoy since the previous week, and the only time she say him was in passing around the paper. It was as this thought crossed her mind, that she heard footsteps enter in her office. Without looking up she said, "Hello Ferret."

He smirked and said, "Good afternoon Weaselette."

"Can I help you with anything in particular?" she asked almost crankily.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he said pleasantly, in a would have been concerned tone if he actually cared about the answer.

Ginny snorted and said, "Hardly, though I don't think you'd mind all that much if you had."

Mocking hurt, he placed his hand over his heart and pretended to look wounded, "You hurt me Ginevra."

"What do you want Malfoy?" she ground out in a controlled tone, still without raising her head.

"Have you by chance seen my glasses anywhere?"

"Nope, not at all. But of course you knew that because you already know that I've been on the Quidditch Pitch until just now."

"You're right," he said simply.

Ginny snorted again, but said nothing else. When she noticed that he hadn't left. "Alright Malfoy, what is it you really want."

"I came to see how you were, we haven't spoken in awhile, and I've rather missed your company."

"Ahh," said Ginny, "a moment of honesty."

"Yes, well, don't get used to it, I'm not liking it too much."

Ginny made a noise that clearly said, 'surprise, surprise.'

"So what are you doing later, that is after you change out of those smelly clothes?" He asked.

"It would seem that I'm going to Hogsmeade with you." She said offhandedly.

Draco smirked, "I thought you'd say that."

"Mmm," she responded and she waved him out hoping to get a little more of a nap before she got changed.

* * *

It was 3:00 when Ginny and Draco made their way down to Hogsmeade. Draco allowed Ginny to drag him around to the various places to get various things and they went to Three Broomsticks afterwards. Madam Rosmerta was still quite bitter after Draco had placed the Imperius Curse on her, but she wasn't that awful bitter as he had donated quite a bit of money to the establishment. As it neared 4:00 Draco looked at his watched and then looked past Ginny.

"Alright Ferret, where are we going?" she asked in a defeated tone.

Draco smirked, "are you sure you want to come?"

She gave him a look.

Deciding not to press the matter further, as he had done that once already, he said, "Alright, there's someone I need to pay a visit to, as part of my allowance back into school."

"You need to see your head-healer during the school year?"

"No, no, thank Merlin no. She's on her book tour right now anyway. There's something else I have to do."

"Alright, let's go." He looked at her skeptically, but led the way to one of the housing establishments.

The one he stopped in front of was called Unicorn Valley. After the war, there were many people who became mentally unstable, magically injured, and just couldn't take care of themselves. The permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's became very full very fast, so a permanent residence ward was built in Hogsmeade and another in Diagon Alley for people who would never recover, or who could no longer afford their own housing because of lasting effects of the war.

Draco and Ginny entered, and was greeted by a blond nurse with curly hair and brown eyes. "Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you. I'll get Nannette, and she'll give you you're list, and I see you've brought a friend, she'll be excited."

As the overly cheerful nurse scurried off to get Nannette, Ginny looked at Draco with raised eyebrows. He looked down at her as if to say, 'hey, you're the one who came with me.' She rolled her eyes and an African American woman, who reminded Ginny very much of the woman she saw in one of the muggle movies that Hermione had shown her, came out of a room and walked towards them. (Whoopi Goldberg, Girl, Interrupted is who I envision)

"Well, it's good to see you've brought a friend Mr. Malfoy, I honestly didn't expect you to come once school started, but it's refreshing to see someone young and of your stature volunteer with these people. You will be with Mrs. Sugarman, and your friend will be with Mr. Stevenson. Have fun!" she said before she walked off.

"Volunteer?" asked Ginny with an arched brow.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, while Ginny shook her head, and they walked off in their separate directions.

* * *

They met back where they first walked in. After many praises and 'thank yous' from Nannette, the two left the residence ward.

"So?" asked Ginny earnestly.

"So." He responded in a tone that said "your point?"

"You visited recovering and suffering war patients." She said simply.

"And?" he responded in the same tone

"How does it make you feel?" she said in her best head-healer voice.

"What are you, my head-healer?" he asked almost annoyedly.

"No, but I'm quite curious," she stated.

"Ahh, of course you are." He paused and then said, "It's weird, I feel good about myself," he said casually.

"Really," she said disbelievingly.

"What can I say, Mrs. Sugarman's cool," he said with a smirk.

"Come on," she said in a tone that clearly said, "yeah right."

"What," he asked faking innocence.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Mrs. Sugarman's cool?"

Still smirking and feigning innocence he replied, "She is!"

"Malfoy, you must think I'm a real idiot, I grew up with Fred and George."

"Your point being?" he asked.

She gave him a look, "so you're saying that you actually had a good time with that old lady?"

"Yes I did," he said with what was to be a reassuring nod.

She gave him a look. He looked down at her and fought a smile and looked towards the front again. Ginny continued to look up at him with the same look. He looked down at her again and rolled his eyes with an amusing look on his face and said, "Alright, alright, I was bored out of my mind, I hate doing charity."

"Then why did you?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and continued to look forward, "To make up for my fathers mistakes and more importantly for my own."

"Good reason," she said not pushing the subject.

He looked down at her in mild surprise, "Yes, I thought so too."

"So I've realized something about you Malfoy." Said Ginny out of nowhere on their way up to the castle.

"Oh really, and just what would that be Weaselette?" he asked.

"You have a problem, and do you know what your problem is?" she asked.

"Oh please do enlighten me, with your astounding knowledge," he said with sarcasm.

"You take yourself way too seriously," she said with a straight face.

Draco stopped in his tracks, shagaholic he was expecting, cocky and arrogant sure, but too serious, absolutely not. That would not do. "I do not," he said in indignation.

"Yes you do, you should lighten up. You would think with all the shagging that you have, you wouldn't be so serious." She said as she continued walking, her straight face still intact, as he stood in the same place with the same indignant look on his face.

"I beg your bloody pardon! Considering all the shagging you don't have, it's a wonder you manage to make it through the day without jumping on the next person you meet." He shouted at her as he remained put.

Ginny turned, arched an eyebrow and smirked, "I was just kidding Malfoy. And you'd be surprised at the amount of shagging I do and don't have Malfoy." She walked away, leaving him there to ponder just exactly what she meant.


	21. Early Morning Surprises

**A/N:** just a refresher, The_ Teen Howler _goes out on Thursdays and the _Hogwarts Howler_ goes out every Monday. This is for your knowledge as well as mine because there are way too many thoughts going through my head. I need the occasional reference point. My theory is if I don't remember, than you probably don't either. Please allow me to live in this delusion.

**New Note: **originally

Confusion, Sarcasm & The Plan in Motion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but I did write something that was all me, that may or may not be in the coming chapters.

_Monday September 15, 1997_

The Group had pulled a late Sunday night, but the five, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione, stayed up much later to make sure everything was perfect, despite the fact that Ginny's job was already done. In all honesty it wasn't about the fact that both Blaise and Draco were there, it was just that she knew just how much stress it brought everyone. She knew the paper just as well as the four originals, and she was a big help to them all.

In fact, it was a late enough night that the four ended up camping out in the Discussion Room. Before falling asleep, Ginny was smart enough to charm Draco's wand into an alarm. It was more for the entertainment of everyone else than for waking up purposes, it was very likely that despite Draco's impending grouchiness, that everyone would wake up in a much better mood for this particular alarm. It was going to be a lovely surprise.

At exactly 6:00 that morning, Draco's wand loudly started to play the tune to the muggle theme song from the television show Barney. The three Slytherins shot up, while the two others tiredly smiled at one another. Only Ginny and Hermione knew what it was from, but the lyrics were enough to make Pansy and Blaise question the sanity of Draco.

Draco was the first to recover, "What in the bloody hell is that?!"

"I dunno mate, but it's coming from your wand," said Blaise yawning as he spoke groggily.

Draco cocked his head to one side and scrunched his face together, "wha…?" He then turned to Ginny. "Alright Weasley, very funny. Make it go away."

Ginny smirked evilly to Hermione before turning to Draco and putting on her innocent face, "But Malfoy, that's your wand, therefore it's your alarm. Surely you must know how to turn it off."

He gave her a "Do I look like an idiot to you?" look but said nothing, whereas she grinned and said "yes," interpreting his look correctly, before standing up and stretching.

Pansy who was most certainly not a morning person, and certainly not someone to listen to happy music this early in the morning could no longer take the rounding sounds of "I love yous" and snapped, "WILL SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT BLOODY NOISE BEFORE I TAKE THIS BLOODY WAND AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR BLOODY ASS!"

Ginny, ever the quick witted one to remark, said, "Don't worry, Blaise loves when wands go up his ass. By the way how was he?" she asked, purposefully not mentioning who, as she wasn't one to ruin all the fun. She actually wanted to see how this all panned out. She was after all, a curious individual.

Blaise, knowing who she was talking about replied, "I don't know, haven't let him try yet, but you could ask Pans, she could tell you, but it sounded like he was lovely. He had nothing on me, but he was good enough. Why, are you looking to book him?" his devious smirk was clearly a sign that he was eager to cause trouble.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said with her voice dripping in sarcasm, "oh, yeah, I just can't wait until you're finished with him, do you think I could join you?"

Blaise laughed aloud while Pansy still not quite with the group became confused, scrunched up her face in confusion, and Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise while Hermione tried to figure out who they were talking about.

Hermione said not quite catching the sarcasm, "Really Ginny, I can't believe you would join them in their little," she gestures disapprovingly, "thing." At the same time Draco said mockingly, "Really Red, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Pansy was definitely confused at this point and said, "I'm soo confused! And can someone please shut that damn thing off?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned it off with a simple 'Finite Incantatem.' "Honestly, don't any of you know standard spells? Honestly, aren't you prefects and a head boy, you're in your 7th year for Merlin sakes." With that she strode out of the room towards the Entrance Hall as Blaise shouted after her, "Technically Ginny's a 6th year!" followed by an "Oww!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her way out to have breakfast with Harry and Ron, when she heard the end of a conversation that could only be between Lavender and Ron.

"…and guess what she said Won-Won, just guess?"

"Err- I don't really-"

"She said that I have no class! Isn't that outrageous?!"

"Err-"

"I mean of course I have class, would I be with you if I didn't? Absolutely disgusting wretch…"

"That girl is absolutely wretched," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"And yet she gets what she wants anyways," said Draco as he came up behind her and murmured the words into her ear.

"Bloody Merlin, Malfoy, what were you thinking, you don't sneak up on a person," whispered Hermione furiously.

Draco merely stepped back and leaned against the wall in his usual pose, arms and legs crossed.

Hermione too crossed her arms and glared at him, "Well?"

Draco looked at her expectantly. "Well, What?"

"Don't you have something to say?"

"No, believe I said what I wanted to say."

"Argh!" and she stomped off.

As Ginny walked up next to him, she was shaking her head. "You have really got to learn to give the poor girl a break."

Draco gave her a look that clearly said, 'you are one to talk about giving people breaks.' He said aloud, "Besides you have no idea what she has planned."

Ginny smirked and said before leaving him by himself, "You'd be surprised at how much I do know."

Draco stood struck. Ginny Weasley intrigued him more and more each day.

* * *

After her encounter with Malfoy, Hermione found a letter in her bag.

_Room of Requirement, 12:30 Thursday Morning. _

_Don't forget Brown._

_-your co-conspirer_

It was straightforward, and simple, too simple if you asked her. They were all going to be working late, and it was the perfect excuse and time to get her out. She didn't know what Malfoy had planned, but whatever it was, she was going to be prepared.

* * *

_Wednesday September 17, 1997_

After each of her classes, and during her free period, Ginny got all the files she needed from each teacher, and she had the perfect excuse not to quickly run to the office, she said she was going to get the files. With her clever thinking and pre-planning skills she would be able to relax for just a few hours before she really did have to help during crunch time.

It was approaching 10:30 and she knew the plan was about to take place. With Blaise and Pansy leaving soon, and Lavender and Hermione shortly following, she really did have to help.

She was almost positive that Lavender would quit working for the paper by the time the night was through and working with Hermione wasn't going to be easy. She told Draco of her thoughts and explained that Blaise told her about Hermione's plan to seduce Ron. After that, she Blaise and Draco began to look over possible replacements but it really was going to be a problem. It was very likely that Parvati would quit as well. She put the files in her desk drawer and went on to scurry about.

She saw Blaise and Pansy leave an hour later, around 11:30 most likely the least obvious time to disappear, as Hermione was yelling at Draco and there was a big chance that Hermione wouldn't be this distracted again. Ginny took over Pansy's job while scurrying around and trying not to make it obvious of hers and Blaise's absence.

Around 12:00 Thursday morning Ginny sucked in her breath as Hermione and Lavender walked out of the room and headed off towards the surprise of a lifetime. She turned her head and she saw Draco in is usual stance and met his eyes. The look they gave each other, if anyone had stopped their bustling around the room for just a moment to look, would have said, 'here goes, we're screwed,' and 'you have no idea.'

Every one was so busy they didn't notice that the gargoyle was slightly out of place and there was a crack between him and the wall, therefore it was impossible for anyone to notice that there was an old man wearing half moon spectacles, noticing everything before closing the crack and walking away with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eye.


	22. When Tempers and Floorboards Collide

**A/N: **…

**New Note: **The original title was stupid. So I made a new one.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I did find my chapstick!

When Blaise and Pansy left HQ, they ran to the Room of Requirement. They had to be there before Ron to make sure everything was set up for the impending plan before he came in. Ron was to be there at midnight, so that when the two girls showed up, everything would be well under way. The two Slytherins managed to make it to the Room of Requirement in ten minutes or so, which guaranteed them at least 15 minutes to prepare before Ron would come in, and the havoc wreaking began.

The room was large, as it so often was. It looked like every other bedroom would look. That is to say, it looked like any bedroom of child who came from a wealthy family. The four poster bed was directly in front of the door, with appropriate bed hangings, and end tables. The wood was dark cherry wood, so dark it was nearly black, and old fashionedly carved. The bed covers were a dark maroon, complimenting the dark wood nicely. To the left of the bed was a couch, a loveseat, two armchairs, all the same dark maroon, a coffee table and several end tables of the same wood, some sporting some form of light, others bare or with some sort of decorative statue. There was also a dresser immediately to the left corner of the door, though not directly next to the couch setting.

The two exchanged various snarky, but good natured comments about the others state of dress, or undress as they prepared. Blaise stripped down to nothing, placing his clothes in the dresser, and then changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants that fit him well, complimenting his dark skin. As he set various books on the tables in front of the couch to make it appear as though he were studying, Pansy changed into her own outfit.

A more accurate statement would be Pansy stripped down and adjusted her outfit. It was a black corset with black lace trim that was tied with a deep jade green cord. She wore matching black lace knickers which tied in the front with a cord that matched the one in her corset. A pull from either tie, and her garment would be undone.

After a long discussion between Ginny, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise the plan went like this. When Ron finally arrived, Blaise would say he was overwhelmed with some work, and would join them in a bit, allowing Ron to occupy himself with Pansy for a bit. Sometime afterward, Hermione and Lavender would walk in seeing Ron and Pansy together and have some sort of fit, thus ending the relationship, and earning Blaise his entertainment for the night as well as Draco's fulfillment of his part of the bet.

In truth, the reason Blaise wasn't "participating" in the plan was that he couldn't let Lavender or Hermione know about his relationship with Ron. Making that information public was too much of a threat, and he really couldn't lose Hermione from the paper. He liked Ron, and if Hermione knew that Blaise was a normal participant in this type of activity, it was very likely that she would help Lavender in destroying anything related to Blaise, which meant the Weasleys, though he wasn't sure how far she'd go with that, the paper, Pansy and anyone or anything important to any of them by association. His reputation wouldn't be ruined, but Ron's would, and he didn't think the redheaded boy could handle that. It was one thing to be sleeping with a Slytherin, it was even another thing to be cheating with a Slytherin, and for it to be with the member of the same sex is another thing further, but for the Boy Wonder's side kick to be living it up with all three, was simply unacceptable. It'd be social suicide, and that was something that would no doubt lead Ron to a literal suicide.

* * *

Hermione and Lavender walked casually to the seventh floor, after telling the girl that she needed to talk to her in private and have her help with a secret and important project for the paper, hence giving her the reason for meeting in the Room of Requirement instead of her office in HQ. Hermione walked past the wall three times thinking, "I need to show Lavender what's happening in this room." The door appeared and Hermione took a deep breath as she opened the door.

Both girls walked into the room to see Ronald Weasley in all his naked glory shagging a hidden person under the sheets of the large four poster bed. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widened, while Lavender shrieked as her eyes bulged out of her head.

Blaise, who remained completely unnoticed, shot his head up to see that the girls had indeed entered the room. He silently thanked the gods, knowing it was only a matter of time before he could join the fun, that he was so desperately refraining himself from joining. He returned to his book but kept his ears open to the impending conversation, well, the impending argument that would complete his morning. That is to say, the entertainment that would complete the foreplay before engaging in his other entertainment, the entertainment that would only come if only the two bloody girls would hurry the hell up.

With Lavender's shriek, Ron turned over, giving everyone the view of his rather large appendage and of Pansy, to see who exactly had just barged in on his not so secret encounter. Pansy merely raised her eyebrows and smirked at the two girls while Blaise smirked into his book refraining himself further from putting himself in any sort of predicament. Noticing Ron's endowment, so to speak, Hermione's look changed from shock to awe, while Lavender's look would shift from shock, to hurt, to jealousy, to fury and back.

Lavender finally gathered her wits before shouting, "Ronald! How could you!? How could you sleep with this Slytherin hussy? Just you wait! And you," she said shifting gazes and pointing to Pansy, "I'm going to make your life miserable, just you wait until I tell Blaise."

"Err," said Blaise from his spot on the couch as he made a wave with his hand, "actually I'm right here. No need."

"WHAT!? YOU LET THEM DO THIS?!" She shrieked with incredulity.

"Well, Pansy and I have an open relationship with each other. We both have certain individuals of whom we enjoy outside of the other's company. Let's just say that this particular choice sparked some curiosity that needed to be understood on a more personal level." He neglected to mention who made the choice on brining Ron into the relationship.

"Absolutely unbelievable, I can't believe you let this happen! I should quit the paper on the spot!"

Blaise crossed his arms and gave her a look, "If that's what you want, fine, it's your choice, but you do realize that you can easily be replaced, right?"

Lavender didn't call his bluff. She just huffed and put on her dramatics as she stormed out of the room.

Ron, who said nothing throughout the whole exchange, glanced between Hermione, Blaise and Pansy.

Hermione shook her head twice quickly at Ron, as if to say whatever, and turned to Blaise throwing her hands in the air in defeat, "Well, he certainly does have a thing for dramatics, Merlin forbid he do something quietly."

Blaise smirked at her, shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'what did you expect?' Though it was unspoken, she understood. It was Malfoy. She shouldn't have expected any less. He was a Slytherin after all. He would comply with the standards set in place. He would just do so in the most inconvenient way possible. It may have been her idea, but he was the master puppeteer.

Hermione shook her head again, she got herself into this mess, and now she was going to have to get herself out. And so, she walked out the door, plans running through her head.

Blaise smiled and said, "I believe that you two had a full half hour of entertainment with each other. I think it's my turn." And jumped the bed making Ron forget all the questions he was going to ask.

* * *

Back at HQ, the rest of the paper had just finished up for the night and was having a final snack together before calling it quits, when Lavender burst into the room, threw open the Gryffindor portrait and slamming it shut behind her as she crawled through. Draco's and Ginny's eyes met, and they gave each other a knowing look. The rest of the Gryffindors, simultaneously sighed, and waved once, signaling that they were regrettably leaving the chatter to go be loyal to their housemate.

With the departure of the Gryffindors, the rest of the houses decided to tuck in for the night. Within the next five minutes the group dispersed leaving Ginny to straighten the room, as Draco left for his office/room. It was as she was about to sit down and relax a moment with a book, that she heard angry footsteps, which could only belong to Hermione, followed by a door slam. Ginny cringed. It was going to be a long day, and she hadn't even finished the day before yet.

* * *

Hermione stormed into Malfoy's office and slammed the door. He sat with his hands behind his head and his feet propped on his desk, as if he were waiting for her.

"What, in the bloody hell was that?! You were supposed to seduce Brown! Not corrupt Ron! You don't play games with peoples emotions! Ron was supposed to be slightly lost, and then I was supposed to pick up the pieces! Lavender wasn't supposed to be crushed, and I wasn't supposed to be left with nothing!"

Draco raised his eyebrows, put his feet down and leaned forward across his desk and said unceremoniously, "Last I checked Granger, the goal was to break them apart, and that's what I did. Brown was never going to fall for me, and Blaise had already marked Weasley. It was the least effort consuming plan and the least messy. You'll have him soon enough, at the moment the he-Weasel is just a sexual toy, and he knows that. They haven't made him false promises. You're the one who has to make the effort now."

Hermione could say nothing, but she turned up her nose walked out and slammed his door which was followed by the slam of her own.

Draco scrubbed his hands over his face and turned off his light, but didn't move from the chair.

* * *

Ginny heard two more doors slam, which meant Hermione had left Draco's office. Blaise wouldn't be back for awhile, and always yelled at her if she left files on his desk. Of course she yelled back, but she really didn't want to fight tonight. It would be wasted effort, as she always won anyways. She was tired and didn't want to deal with any drama, especially since there'd be plenty in the morning, depending on who decided to stay with the paper and who decided to leave. With that in mind, there was no way she was going to approach Hermione with the folders. It was clear she was in a foul mood, and Ginny would only enhance the mood. That left Draco. She knew he was still up, as she knew he had been waiting up for Hermione who had just left. It was safe to say that he hadn't fallen asleep within the thirty seconds it took for Hermione to exit. Even if he had, Ginny would just leave them on his desk.

With a sigh, forced herself up off of the couch, gathered the folders and walked to Draco's door. Without bothering to knock she entered the office. She noticed from the light shining through the open door that the portrait lead to his room. She noted appreciatively the various books on his desk and on his shelves. She walked over to his desk and laid the files down neatly in the center, writing a quick note to explain their purpose. Just as she was finishing her note, she heard the door slam.

She turned quickly to find herself trapped by someone else's arms. She was grabbed by her wrists and pulled towards a cool, and yet still warm body. She briefly noted that her body molded perfectly with her captor, which she decided was distinctly male. She took note of his scent as well. It was delicious. Ginny, not one to be held captive, kicked her assailant in the back of the leg, making him loose his balance, but not successfully distracting him from removing his grip on Ginny's wrists. The boy managed to pin Ginny to the ground, it was then that Ginny decided it was Draco on top of her. She smirked and wondered if he realized it was her, or if he did this to every uninvited visitor. She decided it was the former. Once again smirking at the position she was in, she decided to play a little game. Despite her positions provocative nature, as he straddled on top of her, she knew exactly what she would do. She fought with her brothers numerous times and knew exactly how to put herself in the more domineering position. Though, another plan did pass through her brain, one that would allow her to play sex-kitten, but she dismissed it. She was not yet ready for Draco to know all of her secrets.

With her wrists pinned on each side of her head, she took her left leg and folded it in, as if she were going to sit Indian style between his chest and hers. She then turned her left wrist towards her head and pushed upward as he held on. She leaned towards her right and put pressure on the leg that was against his chest and successfully flipped them over so that she was now straddling him.

She said in her most menacing tone, before he could even get a sound out, "You listen and you listen well. You need to figure out if you want me because of the bet or whether or not you want me for real, because you are beginning to get on my nerves. Oh yes, Malfoy, I know about the bet. I've known all along. I knew well before it was even presented to you. I'm sick of cat and mouse Malfoy. We've been playing this little game for months, and I'm getting impatient. I won't walk away, but you can bet your pasty ass that I will not be the first to jump."

With that, she picked herself up, and walked out the door, leaving Draco on the floor, shocked and yet impressed.


	23. Slim Shady's Article

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! You know the drill.

**Disclaimer: **I own something!! The article is mine, all mine. For some of you the article will be a disappointment, but I like it and it makes me happy. Everything else does not belong to me.

It was late, and the _Teen Howler_ had already been approved to be sent out, but Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. She needed to send a message to Draco, one that would prove her earlier threat was not to be taken lightly. So, she stayed up, forgoing sleep, to write an article of her own, which she would then put into the paper without anyone else's knowledge…or approval.

Because Ginny was the type of person she was, she never did anything half-assed. She decided to change the cover only for the Hogwarts students who subscribed to the paper, and would place an 'add-in' article for the readers who lived outside of Hogwarts's walls to minimalize some of the damage she'd have to face later that day. However, that still meant she was going to have to take a cover picture for her story, which would now be the cover story, and edit the layout to ensure perfectibility. She wanted to keep the changes to a minimum.

There was no question it was going to make much of the staff angered by her impromptu exchange, and she felt badly, particularly for Colin, whose cover photograph would be lost, but it was not their attention it was after. It was Malfoy's. Writing this particular article would get Malfoy's attention for two reasons. The first reason was for its content. Reading the article, he would know exactly who it was meant for and why. The second reason it would catch his attention was that the edition of the paper that would be sent out, was not the edition that he had approved of before he went to sleep. It would be a complete underminement of his authority, a deliberate notion of disrespect. He would be furious, there was no question, but he was a genius. Not many knew it, he hid it well, but he was, and he'd see the jab for what it was; A challenge.

Draco was the only one on the paper who would have enough backbone to challenge her about the paper, though Hermione might have a few choice words. She knew Blaise would only give her a knowing look, so long as the paper lived up to its reputation. Besides which, most of the staff would likely get over themselves and congratulate her once they actually read the article. It wasn't everyday Draco Malfoy was put in his place, even if he it wasn't a direct ploy, nor was it every day that a person singlehandedly initiated a complete revampment of a paper, which took teams of people to complete in a week, and successfully completed it in less than 6 hours.

Ginny set up her tripod, and locked her camera in place on top. She had bought one after she had watched Colin during a learning session as she studied how Colin worked in different settings. Watching muggle photography enlightened her on a new way of art. The tripod allowed her to take photographs of herself. She knew she would make Colin proud, after all, he taught her almost everything she knew about digital art. She knew what she wanted for the cover and was fairly certain she nailed it in the first shot. As soon as she developed the few frames, she knew that she was right.

In the picture, Ginny's face was turned towards the side, between a three quarter view and a profile view, a close shot. Her facial expression altered between a smirk, and a sly grin, and her eyes changed between an arched brow and wink. It was clear that her face was filled with mirth. Her fiery hair blew, occasionally whipping in her face or landing on the white parchment covered in Black ink, a preview of her article. The only thing on the parchment that could clearly be made out was the headline of her article and the numbered bullets. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'Colin taught me well.'

After developing the photographs, she decided to make up the 'add-in' article, and place it in the outbound papers for non-Hogwarts students. Though the pile was much larger than that of the Hogwarts students, it was easier to add something to an unaltered version now, than it was to go back and place an altered and then unaltered version in the paper. With the flick of her wand, she had all the 'add-in' articles placed into the outbound _Teen Howler_ editions, and sent them on their way within a matter of, no more than, twenty minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny turned, and set out to get to work on the second and most important part of her plan; revamping the entire _Teen Howler _before the distribution spell was activated, and all the inbound papers were whisked away. Altering the cover and changing the layout wasn't really hard, especially for someone like Ginny, but it was time consuming.

First, she magically tore off the front cover and the table of contents from the paper. She then replaced the two with her own cover and table of contents, and magically the two to the rest of the paper. Then she unsealed the binds that kept the entire paper together and inserted her article, flicking her wrists, spelling the layout to adjust with each alteration such as page numbers, and ads. Afterward, she magically duplicated the new edition of the _Teen Howler_ so she could then transfigure the rest of the articles. She went over to the Hogwarts stack of subscriptions, newly transfigured to her edition, and smiled, now satisfied with her work.

By the time she finished, all the non-Hogwarts subscriptions had been taken and delivered, and within the hour Winky and Dobby would take the newly altered stack of _Teen Howler _papers, and deliver them to the proper owls to give to the proper people. In fact, Ginny was quite surprised that she hadn't seen either of them that evening. They must have known she was causing mischief, and didn't want to have to be a witness later on, should things get out of hand.

She walked out to the main room and saw her favorite breakfast still steaming on one of the trays with a glass of cranberry juice, and a fresh pair of school robes for her. When she walked over she noticed that there was also a pepper-up potion on the tray. She looked at her watch and it was 4:00 am. Too late to go to sleep but early enough that she wouldn't run into any students. She couldn't be more grateful to the elves than she was at that moment.

She was glad that she had taken a shower before she came down to help the previous night. She took her tray and her robes to her office, changed, wrote a quick letter, sending a complimentary edition of the paper to someone who would no doubt speed up Draco's reaction time. She then took the pepper-up potion and dug into her early morning breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she mapped out her day. It was still early enough that she could still have some toast in the Great Hall with everyone else, and she could steal some fruit for a mid-morning snack to tide her over until lunch. A lunch that she would no doubt skip, if her actions played out the way she figured they would. She smiled. The elves were good to her, she was going to cause a riot that would no doubt make her Gryfferin brothers proud, and the impending reactions of her fellow staff mates and friends would no doubt be priceless. Yes, it was going to be a long and eventful day.

* * *

At promptly 7:00 am Draco walked into the Great Hall. He looked around, scanning the hall. He noticed something different. The teachers were there looking slightly bemused. He narrowed his eyes. When the teachers got that look, they were up to something. He continued his scan and noted that Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table today, flipping through the pages of what had to be the _Teen Howler_. He made his way over, and sat at his table and waited for the flutter of owls to come in, so he could look through the final edition himself. Though he saw the individual pieces and the cover before it was sent out, he did not usually see the paper as a whole. This was the reason he liked to read it over the morning of distribution like the rest of the world.

He watched as various students from each house entered for their morning breakfast and chatter before classes. As the owls fluttered in, Draco noticed Ginny start to pack up her things, but not yet leave the table. His own eagle owl flew next to him. With its usual letters from his mother in its claws, he untied the rolled up paper and his letters. He looked down at the now unrolled _Teen Howler. _He looked up and Ginny who was now smirking, if he weren't rushing to the next page to see just exactly what she wrote, he wouldn't have missed the look Blaise gave her, that said 'I hope you know what you're about to get yourself into'. He also wouldn't have missed Ginny leaving as Hermione got her paper. He did however look for her, but noticed Hermione's irate face and figured it out on his own. He looked down to see an article that was certainly not there last night after the final approval.

24 Things from Me to You

Recently, I have come to the conclusion that the people from my generation, despite their malicious and manipulative behavioral tendencies, do not know how to properly use a person. In some ways I suppose that's a good thing, but in my case I find it extremely annoying. I have watched various people try and play me or friends of mine, and it's astounding to see how good they think they are. I have also seen a lot of muggle interactions in the same predicament. Even Voldemort could take some lessons from the muggles. They don't use magic, and by not using magic, it is the best way to manipulate a person without causing suspicion. For those individuals who have figured that out, they have yet to master it. So here are some tips and hints on knowing how to use someone and some facts you should know about someone who has used you.

1. If you are going to put effort into using someone, don't put all the effort into it if you plan on stopping after only a little bit of return.

2. If you don't have the heart to use someone for everything they've got, then you shouldn't be using them in the first place. Grow some balls, or stop trying to be a rebel.

3. Effort, it means one of two things. One you actually care about the person you're using, or two, you have to pretend to care. BOTH take effort, so if you're confessing to the individual that you've only been using them, don't tell them you didn't put in any effort, because if he or she is a smart person, they'll know you're lying. Caring about someone and using them will make you feel guilty, and pretending you care takes a lot of self control in order to prevent you from making you want to stab yourself in the eye. Effort also means that you're going to have to put in time. Using a person properly, particularly if they're a smart person, means you have to think carefully.

4. You have to be able to outsmart the person you're using, if you're using someone with an actual brain. If you aren't careful, he or she figure out what you're doing.

5. Don't hit on siblings or trash talk to the siblings unless you want them to tell on you. 7/10 siblings are loyal. So even if the person you're using doesn't confront you right away, they probably know what you're up to and are testing you.

6. All using situations are about tests. Testing how far you can go with that person, testing how much information you can get out of the person, testing their emotions. Until you fully test a person's limits, you can't really use them. A person who's curious about you will also test you back, so be careful. They're looking to see how far you'll push them and if they're curious about how far you'll go, they're going to be curious as to why. This can be works in tandem with the effort rule.

7. You want the individual to be curious about you, but not so curious that they become suspicious. You want them to think they've figured you out, so make sure that there aren't any holes in their ideas about you. Holes mean more digging, and more digging could lead to things that you don't want them to find out.

8. Just because they tell you everything you want to know about them, doesn't mean they've told you everything.

9. You have to know how to lie and act, that's a given. You also have to pretend you've got nothing to loose.

10. Any given muggle teen movie from the 90's will tell you everything you need to know on how to use a person and how not to get caught, or in some cases if you are particularly malicious, they can teach you how to let the person catch you.

11. Be careful of whom you are using, because there are some people who are obsessive and won't let go.

12. When you're through with whoever it is you are using, give them an official "I'm done." Let them have their closure, otherwise you're stringing them along which will be more annoying to you than it is painful to them. Get the pain over all at once; don't make them go through the worry stage when they'll floo you or owl you constantly and get clingy.

13. When you use someone, you are in a relationship, whether it be friendship or something more, that is the only way to get them to trust you and for you to get close enough to them to get what you want.

14. You have to get the person to trust you. You have to pretend that you trust them. This usually means telling personal things. This also works in tandem with effort.

15. Don't tell them something so personal that when you "toss them aside" so to speak, that they get vindictive instead of heartbroken and use it against you. Even if you deny it, it'll still hurt.

16. Be careful of whom you use. You don't want someone smarter than you, unless of course you want a real challenge and want to put in a significant amount of effort. You don't want someone overemotional because they'll get clingy. You don't want someone emotionless, otherwise it won't affect them and you won't get satisfaction. You don't want someone vindictive or they'll screw you over in the end. Finding the right mark takes time. And effort.

17. 70% of people, mostly girls, will open up more to people they don't think they are actually going to meet, as they think they have nothing to lose. Sometimes it's easier to tell a random stranger your life story as it won't really matter what they think of your, or if they are judging you. For some people this can be your ticket in.

18. If you plan on using someone of the opposite sex, especially for sexual favors, you have to fit into the category of guys/ girls he or she is attracted to. Otherwise, you're just a friend and you probably won't get what you're looking for. If the person you're using has a brain, you probably won't be able to get away with acting like the person they are attracted to. Sometimes, you actually have to be the person they're attracted to.

19. Just accept the fact that there are going to be people that you wont be able to use, you can a. keep trying to figure out more about the person, b. give up, or c. you can have a certain appreciation for that person as it's highly likely this person will have gotten to you.

20. You have to be able to pretend that the person you are using has the ability to get to you, emotionally. You can't actually let them get to you, otherwise they have the upper hand and you are screwed.

21. Let them think they have the upper hand. In reality you have to have it, otherwise you get set back and have to regroup, taking up more time and effort.

22. If you have a owl/floo relationship, and they owl/floo you all the time, then they know you have the upper hand. If you call them all the time, it lets them think they have the upper hand.

23. If you get into a routine or a pattern, and they can predict your actions, don't worry about it, it lets them think they've figured you out. But if they can predict your actions and you don't have a pattern or routine, it means they're starting to figure you out and they could learn things you may not what them to know. Be cautious. It could mean they already know what you're up to and they are testing you.

24. If the person you are using is as smart as you, chances are they know you're using them, and they are using you too.

Draco looked up, and then he looked at Blaise. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, you got yourself into this. You should have known better than to mess with a Weasley. Besides, this is good, and we'll get a lot of attention from this, even more so than normal. It stays; she knows what she's doing. Question is, do you?" He got up and walked away, leaving Draco to deal with Hermione who was walking furiously with the article in her hand towards his table. He groaned.

"MALFOY! DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE IN THE PAPER?! DID YOU APPROVE OF THIS?! THIS ARTICLE WAS NOT THERE LAST NIGHT BEFORE I CAME IN TO SEE YOU!"

"No, No, and I'm sure it wasn't. Weasley took it upon herself to alter every single article last night after you and I went to our separate rooms to sleep."

"Are you going to do something about it?!"

"Granger the damage has been done. It was a good article, even though it wasn't approved. She knows what she's doing despite the fact that she hasn't been on the paper as long as you have. Besides which, we need her. She's good."

"ARGH!"

"Lunchtime meeting, okay? That's the best I can do for now. The five of us will meet and we'll decide something, but right now I really do have to go." He got up from his table and left thinking it was going to be a long time until lunch.

* * *

The four were in H.Q. at lunchtime waiting for Ginny to arrive, but she did not show, nor did she plan to. Blaise and Pansy knew this, but the other two did not. After 10 minutes, a red howler came making them forget the reason why they were there. The owl was immediately recognized by three of the four people in the room, and their eyes became wide. Hermione noticed their reactions.

"Who is it for and who is it from?" she asked.

Draco swallowed. "For me. From, My Mother."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Yuki Asao- He was just checking up on them when he caught the look between Draco and Ginny. He was chuckling at the youth of Hogwarts, how no one notices the little things like their look. Besides, he's a sucker for youth and their love for each other, whether known or unknown. He's Dumbledore, he knows all.

oxymoron8 – Technically their bet is still on, however, just for those who are unsure, Draco never wanted Hermione because he liked her, he wanted her to put on his list of people he slept with, without this bet, he would have never even got her close to his list. Other than that you'll have to wait as to the gin/drake ship.

They think she's innocent from the article, the only people that know about Ginny's sex life and her lack of innocence are those she's told, and those who have been apart of her sex life. And frankly anyone that was apart of her sex life, would be too scared of Ginny's brothers and of Ginny herself to badmouth her. She also has given no one the impression other than the twins and her close friends that she is anything less than innocent. Imagine what molly would say. If her other brothers knew she had sex, imagine the riot.

And Narcissa may or may not be coming, I want her to, but I haven't figured out how yet, so this will have to be a temporary fix and Dumbledore was explained in my response to Yuki.

-For Slim Shady who I know will never read this.

You were my inspiration.  
I blame you for the fact that I will never be able to fall for another asshole unless he can argue history facts with me.  
I blame you for the fact that no other boy will ever be able to captivate me in any way unless he can sing to me.  
I will forever miss your drunken phone calls, they were the highlight of my mornings, because we talked so late, our nights and mornings couldn't help but collide.  
But don't for one second think that I need you and can't live without you.  
_Because I can._  
I have nothing to lose, and nothing to prove.  
So listen closely, cause I'll only say it once.

I've always been alone,  
and I've never known how to fall in love,  
you were never able to change me, babe;  
**I've always been numb.**X3


	24. Narcissa and Ginny Embark on a Ride

**A/N: **Hey! I am back. Senior year has been a bit stressful. I haven't had time to even attempt to sleep, let alone write. It's awful. But I'm back, hopefully with a few chapters. Ohh and thanks for the virtual slaps to slim, they made me laugh. I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but he's like my real Draco, and I am of course Ginny; without so many brothers. =] Read on DraGin lovers, read on. [Pronounced dragon.]

**Disclaimer:** I claim ownership to nothing but your DraGin fix. =]

_Later Thursday September 18, 1997_

Draco was still looking at the letter skeptically and disbelievingly when Hermione said, "Well you might as well open it up Malfoy, we're going to hear it anyway, won't burst into flames leaving a mess on the floor."

Draco shot her a menacing look, but reached his hand for the letter slowly. His mother had never sent him a Howler, as she never yelled, nor would she air dirty laundry in public. That's what house elves were for. He opened the letter and his mother's calm, strong, but assuredly angry, voice stood out.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I haven't a clue what it is you think you are doing at Hogwarts, but I assure you, that if you do not figure it out and change the path you are on right this instance, there will be severe consequences. I am beyond words concerning what you have been doing these past few weeks. I have a meeting with Ms. Weasley tomorrow after your potions class, I suggest you be in your office when I am finished or so help me Merlin, you will wish that it was your father coming for a visit."

With that the Howler burst into flames, and the three Slytherins looked at each other.

Blaise was the first to speak, "Well, that went well. Better than I expected."

Draco nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I have a strong feeling that Ginny doesn't plan to show up for this little meeting, and instead planned this little shindig with my mother. I have no doubt that she is the reason for my mother's howler."

Blaise and Pansy put on their 'uh-oh' looks, while Hermione, though intelligent didn't quite understand the workings of Slytherins, asked "So what does that mean?"

The three Slytherins looked at each other once more before looking back to her. Draco rubbed his fingertips against is forehead, as if it pained him, before sighing and saying, "It means tomorrow is going to be a long, awful day."

* * *

Ginny sat back in her office chair and appeared to unaware that the four founders were dealing with the turmoil associated with last minute paper exchange. In all actuality, the turmoil was really just an illusion. The readers loved the article and most of the staff was impressed. Ginny had been receiving compliments all morning. The only two that actually believed that there was a problem was Draco and Hermione. Even Narcissa gave Ginny her compliments on the article. Narcissa's issue lay with Draco and the fact that he had been the influence behind it due to his appalling actions. Following the delivery of o the article, Narcissa had promptly written Ginny, complimenting her on her writing skills and set up a meeting for the following day. She also assured Ginny that Draco would regret behaving in such an intolerable manner.

Ginny was feeling rather smug. If Draco Malfoy wanted to play games, then games they would play, but this time, she was choosing the games.

* * *

The article Ginny wrote was just the incentive Narcissa needed. It was the perfect way to initiate her plan to get Ginny and Draco together before the Christmas holiday. It would take work, there was no doubt about that, but if there was one thing Narcissa vowed her son would have, it was love, and she'll be damned if some pureblooded blood curse threw it all to hell.

* * *

_Friday September 19, 1997_

Not only did Draco not get any sleep the previous night, but his morning was getting off to a bad start. Someone had thrown apart his office, no doubt he would find out the moment he had two seconds to spare to cast the revelation charm. Then it seemed as though the house elves had taken a personal vendetta against his breakfast, which was clearly inedible. After that he headed to potions to realize Ginny was not there, nor did she show up at all, leaving Draco to make an extremely complicated potion by himself. Normally, he would have no qualms, however, had Ginny been there, the potion would have been made twice as fast, so when Neville' potion exploded throwing pieces of corrupt potion into Draco's nearly immaculate potion during its critical state, it would not have caused his own potion to explode, setting off a chain reaction throughout the room. Needless to say Draco was saturated in everyone's potions, which caused his hair to curl unnaturally and turn an awful shade of yellow blonde. And finally, to top it off, he now had to meet with his mother, who no doubt was ready to metaphorically rip him to shreds for his less than appropriate behavior.

* * *

Across the hall in Ginny's office, she and Narcissa were having a pleasant conversation.

"Ms. Weasley, you are a smart girl, and I like you, so, I will be relatively straight forward with you. There are two very important things you should know. I love my son dearly, but Draco needs his ego deflated and someone who will challenge him and keep him in check. Draco's father needs to be put in his place and learn that he no longer has a place in our lives, that he no longer controls our lives. It is my understanding, that my son has some sort of attraction to you and my husband has some sort of appreciation for your sharp tongue. I would like you to use those facts to your advantage however you deem fit. I need you to be a part of the Malfoy circle as long as possible and causing as much socially acceptable damage, to both my husband and my son, as you can."

"Are you saying you want me to date your son and use that fact to aggravate your husband?" Ginny asked with amused eyes.

"Not necessarily, though that would be effective, and easy to accomplish. It would appear that you have some sort of effect on my son that no other has been able to bring out in him. Whatever it is you bring out, it seems to make Draco's father appalled, and the public enthralled. Your little stint when you visited Lucius in Azkaban made it in the papers. The headlines said something about 'Littlest Weasley sends Malfoy Patriarch into a Rage with an Unexpected Visit'. They don't know what you said of course, but there were pictures of you outside his cell and pictures of a less than happy Lucius afterward. Whatever it is you're doing, I wish for you to keep it up. This is my official extension to you to join Blaise and Pansy in the Malfoy social circle. It is a permanent offer that you may accept at anytime, and will remain even if you so choose to accept and change your mind. You will have access to all Malfoy benefits should you enter the Malfoy circle regardless of how you choose to be a part of that circle."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are aware that I am not only a Gryffindor but a Weasley?"

"Yes, of course. This particular task calls for someone of your status. It wouldn't be effective if it were any other person, particularly if it were a Slytherin. It has to be you Miss Weasley, otherwise, it simply won't work."

"I have a few ideas on how to proceed, should I accept. However it depends on how far you are willing to go to get the results you're looking for."

"Whatever you are willing to do Ms. Weasley, you have my full support."

"You are aware that this has to be done my way, without interference, correct?"

"Of course, I expected no less. You are a Gryffindor so you have my full trust in this particular area."

"I wouldn't be so quick to trust all Gryffindors, if I were you Mrs. Malfoy. Some of us are more Slytherin-like than you'd expect."

"Which is precisely the reason I picked you. In order to get to a snake, you have to think like one, and in order to think like one, you have to in part be one."

"Ms. Malfoy, there is no doubt that I intend to take your offer, even if you hadn't offered the Malfoy benefits as part of the package, but make no mistake. I know you are holding back some vital information, and I have every intention of finding out what that information is."

Narcissa smiled, "Of course Ms. Weasley, what kind of Slytherin would I be if I hadn't held something back? And quite frankly, I would have been disappointed if you claimed any less."

"Well then, now that we have an agreement, we have our work cut out for us, and there are a few more things we need to discuss."

* * *

Draco was highly agitated. He had been waiting nearly two hours for his mother, missing both his transfiguration class and now his charms class. Fed up, he stormed out of his office. As he slammed his portrait closed he looked up and stopped when he noticed Ginny and his mother hugging in the hallway, chatting as if they were old friends.

"Mother?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Narcissa turned feigning shock, "Draco? Oh my, I completely forgot that I was keeping you waiting. I'm sorry darling. As it turns out, my meeting with Ginevra took a bit longer than anticipated. Unfortunately, I no longer have the time to have our discussion on you less than appropriate and certainly appalling behavior these past few weeks, however do not for one second think you are by any means off the hook. I have a meeting with your father's attorney. Something about keeping both you and Ginevra here away from him and his oh so charming cell in Azkaban, which will no doubt throw that wretched head-healer of yours into a tizzy. Merlin knows she loves to make our lives miserable with all of these stipulations for your release into the public. Ginevra and I are working on a little project together which will require attention not sufficient enough for owl post, so I will be around regularly. I'll owl you next time I'm in the castle, and we will have our chat. Now I must be off, but Ginevra and I will need your full cooperation for this project, and I expect that you will be complacent." She said the last line with a pointed look.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ginny, but said nothing.

Ginny, taking her cue, decided to jump in. "And by taking on this particular project, much of my time will be consumed, especially if I intend to keep on with all the extra work at the paper and my duties as prefect and alternating between beater and chaser on the team. Unfortunately, if you planned on having me do that portrait of you anytime soon, you're going to have to hold off. I simply won't have the time until I'm finished with your mother's project."

Draco nodded his head curtly towards her once, bade his mother goodbye, turned on his heal and walked out. He didn't really know what was going on with the world lately, but he was beginning to get more than a bit irked. His life was turning upside-down, and he was not a fan of it.

As Draco walked away, Ginny and Narcissa looked at each other with the same conspiring look. It was going to be a rough road, but the two conspiring women were too excited at the prospect of where it was headed to actually mind the ride.


	25. It's Yours

**A/N: **I'm changing the direction of the story just a bit; there'll be less of the Cruel Intentions plot line, less Hermione and probably less Blaise/Pansy –makes sad face. I am going to try to fit the twins back in and there probably won't be another Narcissa appearance, but there will be mentioning/her in the sidelines.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is a pair of really smelly soccer cleats. Don't open my soccer bag. Ever. You know the drill, Read on DraGin fans, read on.

_Sunday October 5, 1997_

It had been over two weeks since Draco talked to Ginny. She was simply nowhere to be found. They didn't speak in potions as Snape had now charmed the room so that only potions talk could be spoken. On top of that, Ginny now reported to Blaise in person or left the files on Draco's desk; she even made a section and labeled it, 'things from Ginny.' She was like a snitch, and he was never that good of a seeker.

He decided that since he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anyway, he would go out for a late night fly. He grabbed his black jumper with the hood and his broom and flew right out of his window. When he got outside he saw a girl who couldn't have been anyone other than Ginny.

Ginny was standing on her broom arms out curls flying behind her, no jumper and no shoes. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He flew silently behind her watching her, as he didn't want to shock her and make her fall.

Less than three minutes later she said, "You can stop following me Malfoy."

He smirked. Of course she had known he was there so he flew in front of her, now facing her. She raised her eyebrow, but said nothing and continued to fly forward, closing her eyes and taking in the night, while he flew backwards watching her intently.

He didn't know how long they were like that, but it was he who finally broke the silence.

"You know, I wasn't using you Freckles." He said looking directly at her.

She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him, "Ohh really?" she said.

"Really, at the beginning, it was a bonus to a bet. Then it became less about the bet, and more about you."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Prove it."

With that, he flew into her, nearly knocking her over, stepped onto her broom, letting his fall meter after meter to the ground below. In less than a second his lips were on hers crashing into them, bruising them almost instantly. His hands found the back of her neck and one of them moved to wind itself in her hair. The intensity of his emotion flowing over her caused Ginny to sigh within a second, allowing Draco's tongue to enter without hesitation. Both of their skin felt as if it were on fire, within seconds he broke his lips away panting, their lips both swollen. Draco looked at her eyes then her lips and crushed his lips to hers once more; the reaction was the same as before, and Ginny's hands made their way under Draco's jumper and to his back, pulling him closer. They broke apart panting as if the kiss had drained them of all their energy, something uncharacteristic of them both.

"What's been going on with you and my mother?" he said out of nowhere, still holding her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and smirked, "You'll have to do better than that Malfoy."

He let go of her, turned, with his back to her and ran a fist through his hair. Then he stepped forward putting the broom into a dive. Ginny took in the wind and speed with her arms out and eyes closed basking in the night, knowing this was Draco's way of thinking and venting his emotions. 30 centimeters from the ground Draco walked off the handle of the broom, putting the broom back in balance, leaving Ginny in her peaceful position. He turned to face her again.

"What do you want from me." He asked quietly, his head down but his eyes looking up.

Ginny opened her eyes and frowned looking down at him before saying, "I want the truth, from the beginning. I want the journal, the interview and the un-glamoured pictures. I want the whole story, and I want to publish it."

He picked his head up sharply, and frowned staring at her intently. He looked down again, and when he looked up, his face relaxed. "And you're sure?" he said just above a whisper.

Ginny nodded.

Ginny watched him closely, he picked up his broom and flew into the night, but not before saying, "It's yours."


	26. Hardly Quiet Time, Definitely Some Awful

**A/N:** I'm back! Things got a bit busy I was having a multi-sport season and it got pretty busy. Both of my teams went to sections so it was pretty swell. I was in the process of directing a play as well among work and other activities. So here is my day off and I'm spending it on you! Enjoy, thanks reviewers, sometimes I forget to say thanks, so even If I don't say it, I mean it. Xx3

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my pretty snazzy phone, which my mother will be happy to tell you now cost $30 instead of the 200 I paid for. And I will tell you that I simply don't care. =)

When Draco returned to his room and slammed his door closed he noticed a petite raven haired girl on his bed wearing nothing but a button down men's shirt that wasn't his. The girl stood up, leaving Draco to take notice that the shirt was un-buttoned. Any qualms he may have had concerning whether or not she was wearing something underneath were gone, not that he thought she was anyway.

The girl was a good three inches taller than Ginny, standing at 5'6", but much skinnier than her. She did not have Ginny's curves and the outline of her bones could be seen. Her chin length bob suited her well, but he found that it wasn't nearly as endearing as Ginny's long auburn tresses.

Once she reached him, she smirked, like only a Slytherin can do. Testing the boundary line she said "It's a pity come Christmas you'll no longer have your play things anymore." Draco pushed her away and sneered as he started to discard his clothing, save his pants. She however continued on. Following him, she said, "I mean you are bound by blood to remain faithful, I however am not bound to such troublesome bonds. I almost pity you, my dear betrothed," she gave a small smug laugh and continued, "you are completely infatuated with the Weasley girl, and I find it rather comical when I can overlook how nauseating it is. No matter, I can ride on all the horses and brooms and men I wish to, and I won't have to worry my pretty little head that you're off getting diseases and touching filth."

Within two strides Draco was up against her throat, and she up against the wall smirking. Draco said with much venom and disgust, "Make no mistake my _beloved_ betrothed, I assure you the only thing you will be able to ride is me." With that he slammed her into the wall an thrust angrily into her as she wrapped her legs around his bare waist, getting what she wanted all along.

'Oh yes," thought Astoria Greengrass, 'Ginny Weasley may have his heart, but come Christmas, it won't matter, because I will have everything else.'

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on an island surrounded by impenetrable magic, bound inside a glass room, somewhere in the biggest building, lost to anyone who didn't know where to find it Lucius Malfoy laughed.

Sure he may be in Azkaban locked away for the rest of his life, but that was fine with him. He came but a few months ago, maybe a year, he didn't really know, but not before getting a little revenge. It was a small trivial thing really, but it was enough. It would punish his two remaining family members for becoming traitors.

It was simple really, and when he spoke with the Greengrass girl she had no objections, and why should she? She did not have to be faithful and she had access to the Malfoy name and funds.

By December 25, Draco, already bound by a simple pureblood curse at birth, would be forced to be married and faithful to a girl he thought nothing of, now bound by an obligation to keep his mother alive.

* * *

-okay so I'm already writing the next chapter but I need you guys to give me a bit of feedback so I'm not going to post it yet. I want to know if you want the whole article of Draco's story, bits and pieces of the article, or just mention it in passing. I can do it any of the three ways; I just want to know what you as readers want. You probably want to know more about the curse and Astoria but do you want more than that? Idk, you tell me.


	27. On the Record? My Life's in Your Hands

**A/N: **Word. Read on DraGin lovers and review please. =)

And lmfao at blissfulxsin for the review. It made my day.

And I think I'm going to be slightly cruel and save the article reading until the end, kinda like in the movie. I think you're gonna love/hate me for where I'm gonna go with it. But I may change my mind again. I'm nearing the end so any quick things you feel you must see, get at me asap and I'll see what I can do. No promises. Maybe 10 chapters left, but you know me, that's only like 3 more updates. Soo word. Lol. =)

**Disclaimer: **still got nothing. Yay! At my improper English. Woot.

_Monday October 6, 1997_

Ginny walked into her room after a late night dinner in her office to find Draco sitting on the edge of her bed, touched knees to elbows, hunched over, as emotion flowed over his cold shoulders, in that moment it was as if she didn't know him. He looked up to her his grey eyes dark and cloudy.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

He strode over to her so fast it was almost as if he flew, crushing his lips to hers, her back now against her door, his hands cupping her face while hers pulled him closer to her. He stopped abruptly, closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"As you bloody well should be," she said just as softly, but a significant bit more breathlessly.

He snorted softly while a small smile tugged at his lips, "in that case I take it back, I'm not sorry," he said still barely above a whisper.

"I am unsurprised," she said just as softly.

"You make me unstable." He said quietly

A playful smile crossed Ginny's lips, "You were unstable long before came to me Ferret."

He opened his eyes and smiled softly as he only did when she were around. "And so I was Weaselette, and so I was."

"How much of this is off the record?" she asked.

"It's your story, it's your choice as to what you want to put record." he said unmoving.

"Even this?" she asked quietly with her head against his chest.

"Especially this," he said moving his chin to the top of her head.

With that she conducted the interview standing as they were, soaking in the other's presence. Even after she finished asking questions they stood, until he heard her steady breathing as she had fallen asleep. He laid her on her bed and walked out, towards his own room.

* * *

Draco didn't know what he was going to do; she had him, almost all of him in fact. All he had ever known and everything he was taught growing up was getting thrown out of the window and soon, he was going to give her the only thing he had left. It was his strengths, his weaknesses, his heart and his soul, all poured into words written in a single book. Once he gave her his journal, she would have his vulnerability in her hands. She would have everything. It was up to her as to how his future would end. With this realization he decided to write to his mother, there were some things that he would just not allow happen.


	28. So We Have Le Trust, Mais Ou Est La Sex?

**A/N:** I keep changing my mind. Don't mind me, I'm slightly erratic.

**Disclaimer:** At the moment, I seriously own nothing. I have 2 paychecks still at work, and all the good yogurt is gone. Except for the one thing of cheery vanilla that I'm hiding for tomorrow. But still. That doesn't help me right now. I don't work again until thanksgiving! No money! No good yogurt! It's seriously depressing.

_Saturday October 11, 1997_

Between school, the Howler and Quidditch Ginny and Draco had absolutely no time for anything of personal nature. They did however set the date for the photo-taking session. Ginny walked to Draco's room with her photography supplies and he painting supplies, while she was here, she might as well get both done. He opened the door and watched her set up as he sat on his bed in his dark green pajama bottoms.

Ginny took picture after picture as she directed him around the room until she asked to take the glamour off.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Draco took a deep breath, sighed, nodded his head, grabbed his wand and muttered the counter charm. He closed his eyes as she widened her own. She walked up to him as he stood motionless waiting for her to make her move.

There was a flicker of a flinch as she touched the mark across his chest where the remains of Harry's Sectumsempra curse will forever mar his skin. She followed the lines with the tips of her first two fingers, until she was distracted by his tattoo, who had decided to come say hello.

Fluttering excitedly until she began to trace it with her finger, the snitch relaxed, and Ginny took note of its color. She was extremely surprised to see the tattoo was pure; its color as it's supposed to be. Ginny looked up to Draco in surprise, he met her eyes, but said nothing, as she expected he would. She knew he would not acknowledge aloud the nature of his tattoo, but his eyes said it all.

A magical tattoo shows itself in its original state only when it completely and utterly trusts those who are viewing it. A magical tattoo in its pure state reflects the person's vulnerability, meaning not only the person is completely comfortable with them, but the tattoo itself is comfortable with them. In the same aspect that a horse only lays down when it feels completely safe, a magical tattoo only show's its true nature when it feels completely safe emotionally and physically in every aspect. She kissed his tattoo and then his scar and continued her inspection.

Noting a welt by his collarbone that continued over his shoulder, Ginny began to trace that as well, and Draco turned away from her, giving her a full view of his back. She took a sharp breath in and traced the deep gashes and welts from where someone, assuredly his father, had whipped him.

Ginny did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him in the center of his back, resting her cheek on the scars. When she felt his body start to tremble she turned to face him. His eyes were closed but, he was not crying, nor would he cry. His loss of self control that forced his body to shake was the closest he would come. It took a moment, but he took a deep breath and said quietly, "you forgot one."

She cocked her head to one side and frowned. He twisted his left arm, so that she could see the faint, but still there, Dark Mark on his forearm. Once again she traced the outline, but only for a second before she pulled his face to hers.

From then on there was no turning back. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Her hands were on his neck and in his hair, and his were in the process of taking off her shirt. Once he removed her shirt and bra, while continuing their assault on the others lips, he started navigating them towards his bed. Once he laid her on top and looked searchingly at her, silently asking permission. She responded by kissing him soundly.

He lifted her hips and unbuttoned the top of her black skinny jeans and pulling them down her legs. Frowning as it was taking far too long for her pants to slide down her legs considering how short she was, Draco's face turned to a triumphant smirk as he threw them over his shoulder. He looked relaxed, free and completely adorable. Deciding that he was without her lips for far too long he retuned, smiling as they kissed.

He slid down and kissed her left hip where a thin scar was, just a shade below her natural skin color. She didn't know he knew it was there, but he must have noticed it way back when she showed him her tattoo.

"Knives are dangerous," she said not elaborating.

He looked at her and said "So they are." Resting his head on her lower abdomen, she played with his soft hair and he took a deep breath, which she noticed was shaky.

Draco pushed himself off the bed, grabbed his wand, threw up his glamours, and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

To say Ginny was pissed was an understatement.


	29. Ohh hell no! Hot&Cold? That's Just Cruel

**A/N: **hehehe. I was soo gonna write the sex scene then and there, but I just couldn't, I could not resist the cliffie. I know you all feel the sexual tension for them and I just had to prolong it a bit more. So my manners are back and you should have a nice little chunk. I promise it won't be less than 1000 words. For reall.

**Disclaimer:** just thought you ought to know the only thing I own is a first and a half degree burn on my hand. Yeah, I'm soo good to you guys. Lol. =) Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Love at my bfflz carly who doesn't read Harry potter, but is going to kill me if I don't finish this story so she can read it.

_Still Saturday…_

Ginny threw herself off the bed, and angrily snatched up her garments and put them on. Only one phrase could come to mind to describe what just happened. Yes, "Ohhh Helllll Noo!" summed it up quite well. Grabbing her own wand and throwing open the door before slamming it shut behind her, Ginny stomped into the main office hair flying, and eyes blazing.

Upon her entrance, the entire room froze and looked at each other, knowing this was so not going to be good.

"Ohh Shit," said Blaise breaking the silence.

Draco turned from Blaise to look at Ginny, and he knew this was not going to be good..

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?"

"Listen…"

"No you listen, first you hate me, then you want me, then you say I'm yours, and then you push me away. What the fuck. 'You're hot then you're cold, you're yes, then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up than you're down,' I can't bloody take it anymore. I told you once and I'll tell you again, Make. Up. Your Bloody Mind. Honestly! I have never felt more inadequate. I swear to Merlin you are the most impossible person in the whole bloody muggle and magical world! Do you know that it bad manners to start sexual relations with someone and then just leave?"

Throughout her tangent, Draco had raised his eyebrows smirked and frowned. She was saying an awful lot in front of many people. He stepped towards her in an attempt to say something quietly so as not to embarrass her, but she took a step back and shook her head and finger saying "Don't even think about it Malfoy, I want answers and I want them Now!" As she said 'now' she stomped her foot and pointed her finger angrily to the ground.

Draco ran his hands through his hair making it disheveled in a way that couldn't have made him more attractive, frustratedly he said, "I figured you deserved better for your first, okay?"

"What? Oh for cripes sakes," she said exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air while Pansy Blaise and the twins (on a delivery) snickered quite loudly. "That's what you're on about? You thought you were about to de-virginitize me? For Merlin sakes, I've slept with Blaise alone more times than you shagged the Slytherin house between 1st and 5th year. Honestly." She said rather annoyed.

"What? But the article…"

"Not once did the article say I was a virgin, not once, you just assumed. It merely says girls should watch out or their heart will get broken if they aren't careful. I know what I'm getting into. Honestly Malfoy. Me a virgin, give me a bloody break."

"You slept with Blaise?"

"Of course I slept with Blaise! Everyone has slept with Blaise! Jiminy fucking Crickets Malfoy. Don't you know who I am?"

"…"

Rolling her eyes, with her hands on her hips she looked at him and said crossly, "I go by two names, Blaise calls me The Lioness, but normally I'm referred to as The Countess."

Draco widened his eyes, he knew that name, ohh did he know that name. He had slept with nearly every girl in Hogwarts and some no longer in Hogwarts. Blaise often went into detail on his sexual endeavors, and his stories about The Lioness filled Draco with desire and made him hard on the spot. The Countess was a name that only the highest ranking boys in each house used. Everyone knew that sleeping with The Countess means you were high class, and it irked him that he was not one of the chosen ones. The only information he could get on either of those names was, 'if you even have a chance, she'll come to you.' Of course he didn't like that answer, and he chose to pretend he heard of no such name, he had always wondered why someone had not deemed him worthy, when he knew that he was above some of "the chosen ones". Now he knew why.

"You are The Countess??" he said incredulously.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and opened her mouth, making her front teeth more visible than normal. There he saw her two canine teeth slightly longer and more pointed than average.

"I'll be damned."

"Lovely, now, can we please get back to the subject at hand?"

"Right," Draco grabbed her hand and hurriedly pulled her towards his room, Ginny smirking along the way.

* * *

Once in his room, the door slammed shut and wards in place, glamours off, Draco began throwing clothes. Once on the bed, he picked up right where he left off, attacking her lips and grinding their hips. He began to suck and nibble her on her neck, making her gasp. Smirking against her skin he continued down her neck towards her collarbone, while delicately and teasingly brushing his fingers against the only shred of clothing Ginny had on.

As a rule, Draco never did foreplay as it was normally about his release and not hers, whereas Ginny was in control of the foreplay during her excursions. This time however, he felt that since he had broken all of his other rules with Ginny, this one would make no difference, and Ginny for once let someone else take control.

Moving from her collarbone, Draco traced kissed all the way down to her nipple. Taking one in his mouth and massaging the other with his hand, Ginny gasped at his skilled mouth and fingers. Draco smirked again and switched sides causing Ginny arched her back moaning in delight. For once, Ginny decided that letting Draco take control was the best idea she had ever had. When Blaise asked, which she knew he would, she just might admit that Draco really was better. She could tell already.

Resting his forehead on her stomach, he put his hands on her hips and began to tauntingly slow slide her black and green lace knickers down her legs. Once removed he started trailing kisses all the way down to her center, Ginny squirming in anticipation.

First Draco took his thumb, starting to barely graze her sensitive skin, after a few moments, Draco added his other hand and began to massage her, making her breathing go faster. After what seemed like hours to Ginny, she felt his tongue join his fingers making her writhe in ecstasy.

"So, little lioness," he said in between licks, teasing her, "now that I have a fairly decent idea of just how many people you have been with, of all the chosen ones, who was the best."

Biting her lips to keep from screaming, as he had just hit a particularly pleasant spot, she responded in between sharp intakes of air and gasps, "Blaise," knowing it would irk him.

Draco merely smirked against her skin and said "really," In a tone that implied complete mischief.

"Mmhmm," she responded, the 'hmm' hitting a higher pitch than she intended as he once again hit another sensitive spot.

Draco stopped his ministrations and looked up at her with a grin as she snapped her eyes open with a glare that said 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' at the immediate stop of her pleasure.

"We shall see about that," he responded.

She narrowed her eyes, if he thought he was going to get away with stopping out of nowhere like that, he had another thing coming. Bad manners was one thing, rudeness was another, but this, this was just plain cruel.

* * *

we all know where the hot and cold bit came from right? its a song, by katy perry. word? word.


	30. The Pale Pasty One, his fan club, & Ron?

**A/N:** I know, I know, I have really bad manners. This chapter has actually been written for awhile apparently. I go to update it…and I just needed to add a few words. Oops. Sooo, Surprise! I've been soo busy will college and sports and the play and a million other things but *thumbs up- you have a new chapter now. =D

**Disclaimer: **You know what really sucks; I can't even claim ownership to the sex scenes. They are completely made up, which is sad.

_Still Saturday…_

Draco began trailing kisses from her center up, but then stopped. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows once he reached her neck she said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Draco smirked and with an innocent look said, "Well if Blaise is clearly the best, what's the point in even trying?"

Narrowing her eyes she said, "Draco Malfoy, you put those lips back to where you just extracted them from, or so help me Merlin you will understand just how painful vampire teeth can really be, and the mere mention of the word head will make you burst into tears."

Draco smirked, but did as she asked, barely putting in an effort. "Malfoy…"

"Yes Weasley?"

"If you do not go back to performing like the expert we both know you are, you will never know just how exceptional I am in this area of expertise."

She smirked as he narrowed his eyes and went back to pleasing her. Moving fast to the point where she would break, then slowing down to a point of agony, then repeating the process, Ginny could no longer find words to express what he was doing to her. Once Draco's teeth grazed her clit, that was it for Ginny, with her back arched she came, Draco smirking against her skin.

Panting slightly, she felt Draco slide up towards her, when she opened her eyes he was smirking above her. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, not really caring about where he had just been.

"So is Blaise still better?" Ginny smirked but said nothing. Her response was to hook her left leg around his torso. She then flipped over so she was on top and now in control. Draco merely raised his eyebrows at her newly acclaimed dominance, and returned the smirk she was presently giving him.

Ginny cocked her head to the side and said, "It seems a bit unfair that you're still wearing pants doesn't it?"

Draco gestured to his pants before saying, "be my guest," and putting his hands behind his head. Ginny smirked. She slid off his pants, and tossed them aside before sliding up to meet his lips.

She began to kiss, nip and suck her way down, from his jaw, to his chest and torso. Draco's breathing at this point was slightly off. It had been awhile since he had allowed a girl to give him head; he didn't like anyone to see him loose control, not even for a moment. He took a sharp breath in, when the tip of her finger touched his head. She smirked against him, and began to stroke him softly as her lips replaced her fingertips. She began to stroke him faster then slower, much like he did to her, sucking, and licking, occasionally grazing her teeth, making him shiver.

Finally Draco couldn't take anymore, he pulled her up and flipped her over, Ginny merely smirked up at him, and he narrowed his eyes but kissed her on the lips anyway. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched into him. He growled, and then said "Gin," in a warning tone. She smirked and arched again.

Draco smirked grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, then taking his free hand he held her hip down. Ginny glared, "and just what is it you think you are doing?"

Draco smirked again, "You can have your body back when you learn to listen," he said cheekily.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and attempted to arch again, but Draco was prepared and applied easy pressure to her hips. She frowned but said nothing and he smirked. He then placed the tip of his head at her entrance causing her to attempt to arch again but was once again unable due to Draco's fast reflexes. Slowly but easily he began to inch his way inside her, restraining himself, despite Ginny's protesting squirms and half successful arching. Once he was all the way in, he slowly pulled himself out completely and started just as slowly again, smirking at Ginny who was glaring at him hatefully. He was halfway inside her the second time when he smirked at Ginny's pursed lips and kissed her, being completely still inside her.

As they were kissing, Draco thrust powerfully against her, causing the kiss to break with her gasp. Draco smirked again as he went into a much more pleasurable speed, allowing Ginny to have her body parts back…well most of her body parts. Her hands were everywhere, threaded in his hair, clawing at his back, one of each. His lips were on hers, on her neck, on her jaw and there were teeth marks everywhere, on both of them. Despite their obvious concern for appearances, it was doubtful that either of them would be concerned about the visibility of their marks the next day.

The two had completely lost track of time, and both too soon and not soon enough, Ginny began shuddering, no longer in control of her body, yet still completely in sync with Draco. She came so suddenly it nearly caused Draco himself to do the same, but he kept going, causing her to come twice more though she was still recovering for the high of her first orgasm. Draco finally released himself into her and collapsed, resting on top of her. They lay there quite in peace, Ginny lightly moving her hand along his back, Draco just listening to her breathe. It was the most content either of them had been in a long time.

_Meanwhile in the office:_

Blaise Pansy and the twins all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well mate," said Fred turning to Blaise, "Do you think Ronniekins heard Ginny's rant about sex?"

The foursome turned to look at Ron who was a nice shade of red. His expression was one of horror anger and shock.

"Ohh yeah, he heard her," said Blaise, "Shame really, I didn't even get to keep him for very long."

At that moment Ron stormed over to Blaise his confusion disintegrated. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?!"

"Oh yes, but truth be told, I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

"But…you…she….it," stuttered Ron.

"Ohh little brother, get a hold of yourself, and he's right, Blaise is the last person you should be worrying about Ginny sleeping with. Didn't you hear her? Ginny is The Countess for Merlin sakes. She's slept with more than half of the upperclassmen population." said Fred as he rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course we knew about it, what do you think we are, Flobberworms? If someone like The Countess was going around having sex with the best of the best, we needed to know why we weren't on that list. Obviously she wasn't going to sleep with her brothers. That's a bit much for even us." said George.

"Besides, you can't blame her for sleeping with Blaise, I don't think there is anyone he hasn't slept with." said Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Ronald, do you live under a rock? Blaise has slept with more people than Malfoy," said George.

"Well, I think that's only because Malfoy only likes the female population. Malfoy has definitely slept with more girls than Blaise, Blaise has just slept with more people in general." said Fred knowledgeably.

"Actually," said a voice from behind them, "I'm pretty sure a significant part of that is because he's nailed the entire Weasley family."

Ron's jaw dropped, "HE WHAT?!"

Blaise turned to look at a disheveled Draco, who had his arm around a very ruffled looking Ginny, and cocked his head thoughtfully, "you know Drake, you may be right; I wouldn't be nearly as high up on the sex scale as I am without my Gryffs, you are entirely too picky. Speaking of my Gryffs, time's up little lion, which of us is better, me or the pale pasty one?"

Ginny and Draco shared a look and smirked at each other, "Definitely the pale pasty one. Definitely," she said before walking out of the office together.

"Malfoy, can reconsider your sexual orientation?" Fred cried after him.

"Pleaseeee?" begged George.

Malfoy continued his walk facing forward, shaking his head chuckling and waving his hand to the group behind him.

Blaise had his jaw dropped in disbelief, Draco was better. The twins were even willing to drop their Anti-Malfoy campaign, and Draco chuckled in public! Ginny said Draco was better; there was no hope of topping Draco if The Countess said he was the best. Draco finally beat him in something, and that was sad because he normally had him beat, or there was no proof as to who was better. And now his record of always being tied or always the winner was ruined. This new knowledge was saddening to him.

"Aww poor Blaise, its okay sweetie, your ego will heal, I promise." said Pansy soothingly whilst trying not to laugh.

"Ginny said Draco was better," he said still lost, pointing to the empty space where the two were.

"I know, and you'll be just fine." she said patting his back reassuringly.

"I don't believe you, I'm ruined, my record, is ruined."

"Maybe you just need some practice."

Blaise snapped back to reality, and smirked. "Practice sounds like a wonderful idea, you're brilliant Pans!" he kissed her full on the lips before dragging her out of the office.

The twins looked at each other, "well Forge, we certainly picked the right day to make deliveries."

"Indeed we did Gred, now we just have to find our own sources to practice on."

The two looked at each other with mischievious eyes before flooing out.


End file.
